Playtime With Snow White
by The Citrus Principle
Summary: What happens when a frustration-prone Heiress tries to make a point with a web-cam and a few discreetly purchased items of a very aprticular nature? Well... This...
1. Snow White

"Stupid Xiao Long…"

Not for the first time, Weiss was frustrated. Severely. She didn't have any _major_ complaint per se, rather, just an accumulation of little annoyances that had the steady effect of raising her blood-pressure day by day. Little cracks like 'Sup Bitty-titties,' or 'Morning A-Cup,' just kept right on _piling up._ No one in her _life_ had ever shown such a persistent _glee_ in getting under the Heiress's skin and raising her ire like _Yang Xiao Long._ Weiss _assumed_ that it was some kind of perverse 'welcome to the family' hazing since she had been partnered with the obnoxious Blonde's sister, but that did little to salve her frustration. Instead, Weiss would quietly mutter to herself, day in, day out, that Yang didn't know what she was talking about and should just shut up, but that didn't fix anything, just helped her bottle her frustration.

What _infuriated_ The Heiress the most though, was Yang's _cocky_ assumption that Weiss would never do anything about it – that she'd just _take_ 'sisterly' ridicule lying down. ' _Please, you're too prim and proper to do anything about it,"_ was probably Yang's favorite line whenever Weiss insisted that she'd get her for it someday, and much as it irked Weiss to admit it, _she was right…_ Weiss couldn't really come up with a suitable means of revenge against someone so 'easy-going' as Yang… because _nothing_ seemed to embarrass her…

Then, Weiss had hatched an idea… a scandalous, _deviant_ little idea… If she couldn't _embarrass Yang_ in turn directly, she _could_ prove the boisterous blonde bimbo _totally, totally wrong!_ Which was why she was presently wearing a trench coat, scarf, and trilby in the middle of summer…

There were of course, certain places that a _Schnee_ did _not go,_ and so despite the 85 degree heat, Weiss had to bundle up so as not to be recognized. _Toys & Girls _was one such place, located on the backstreets of eastern Vale…

It was in one of those shopping plazas with a name nobody ever bothered to remember, between a trashy hair salon and a second-hand weapon-parts store. Despite sweating profusely – whether it was from the heat coupled with her _very necessary_ bundling up, or from sheer _embarrassment_ at the positively _indecent_ posters plastered all over the windows – Weiss was decidedly _reluctant_ to enter the almost _certainly_ air-conditioned store. _What if they recognize me? Idiot! Not like it's going to matter- well… okay… white hair isn't all that rare in Atlas… and blue eyes are hardly unique… but – NO! Caution first! What if Father finds out? Just go in, buy what you need, and get the Hell out…_ Taking a deep breath, Weiss placed her hand – gloved, of course – on the door handle, and pushed it open…

Weiss had to blink a few times. Off in the corner was a bored-looking clerk at a cash register, but _everywhere else…_ It was quite possibly the most profane and _baffling_ display she'd ever seen. The clerk shot her a raised eyebrow at the sight of her _completely necessary_ wardrobe choices, then rolled her eyes, going back to reading a magazine as Weiss continued to stare dumbstruck. Front and center was a rack of brightly colored cylindrical… Weiss shuddered to even think about it, but she was committed now, so with another deep breath, she compromised; _toys_ in varying sizes. Gingerly stepping closer, she leaned in to examine one in particular…

 _Oh my god… that's HUGE!_ Weiss swallowed, _Maybe next time…_ instead, she reached over to the side blindly, still transfixed on the _huge_ toy, grabbing a new one and holding it at arm's-length and tore herself away from the rack to go… _somewhere_ else in the store….

"R-right…" She mumbled to herself, heart fluttering in a manner somewhere between excitement and panic at the mere thought of the thing she was holding in her left hand, "I-I can do this… Now I just need.. an um…"

* * *

A few days later, Weiss discreetly excused herself from the RWBY dorm, pleading a desire for peace and quiet, and after rolling her eyes and diligently _ignoring_ Yang's wisecracks, she departed _Beacon_ entirely – she wouldn't be back until Sunday night. It was a _perfect_ plan… until she arrived at the penthouse suite of a certain hotel whose name she would take to her grave to find that her… _purchases_ had been delivered… _all of them…_

"Okay… perhaps I _might_ have gone a little bit overboard…" She somewhat embarrassedly lamented as she looked at the _heap_ of discreetly packaged boxes – some of them quite _large –_ piled floor to ceiling in the corner of her living room, "And to _think_ that pushy clerk wanted me to buy _more…_ I don't see what difference a stupid bottle of gel would make next to all of _this..._ "

It wasn't the _biggest_ penthouse Weiss had ever stayed in, but it certainly served; a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and of course – _most importantly –_ a _bedroom…_ All of the furnishings were of the most elegant quality, though tasteful in there simplicity, which made the mere _concept_ of the mound of _adult toys_ piled in the living room all the more garish by contrast… Weiss couldn't help the urge to avert her eyes from the stack out of habitual modesty, but she _resolved_ that she was _going to do it!_ "Right after I shower…"

Shaking her head and turning her back on her illicit treasure trove, Weiss robotically went through the motions of doing just that, mind racing all the while as she contemplated what she was about to do. _Can I really do this? I mean it's already bad enough that I even have these but…_ She unbuttoned her bolero jacket and tossed it haphazardly on the counter, _I mean… I can get away with it… I just need a little makeup to cover the scar, wear my hair down, and nobody will be able to prove it's me!_ She unzipped her combat skirt and let it fall to the floor. _Especially that obnoxious Xiao Long… Dust… how the hell did Ruby managed to grow up with that big oaf for a sister…?_ And then she stripped off her blouse with a smirk, _Yang can't finger me unless she can wipe that stupid smirk off her face and admit that she was wrong~_

As she undid the wrap and let it unwind, slipping to the floor, Weiss drew a deep, relieved breath, "That's _so much better…_ " she sighed blissfully as the binding fell from her chest and she let herself actually _breathe._ Yang could mock her for being 'flat-chested' all she wanted, but what Weiss wouldn't have given to see the look on the brawlers face now… Weiss had long since slipped into the habit of taping her chest down because it was bad enough to have one boy after another slavering over her for her money, let alone her _body_ too. Not that she was _excessively_ well-endowed of course, but even on the _modest_ end of C-cup, Weiss was sure that Yang wouldn't have grounds to call her _flat_ if only she _knew. Ah, but such is the price of the perfect crime…_

Stepping out of her fine white silk panties though, Weiss did indeed turn the shower – all _eight_ showerheads no less – on, and turned it up to _hot._ The steaming torrent felt _so good_ on her skin, blasting all of her stress and anxiety away and filling her with self-assured confidence. _Oh come now… You are Weiss Schnee! You can do anything you want – and if I don't want to be a virgin anymore, I can fix that easily – just to show Yang…_

Before she knew it though, her shower was over and she was toweling off with a _delightfully_ soft towel, before slipping into the 'outfit' she'd prepared for the occasion. It consisted of an _alluringly_ translucent light blue negligee and a pair of sandals that screamed _'fuck me.'_ Lastly, a pair of light blue panties of even _finer_ silk than her white pair, which she opted to wear because the negligee only met in the front about her chest, and hung open exposing much of her bare stomach all down its length down to her thighs. All told, a fittingly _sensual_ ensemble for the occasion, Weiss thought.

"Now I just need to… yeah…" A hurricane of butterflies churned in Weiss's stomach As she proceeded into her bedroom. Maybe this would have been easier if it was as simple as that, but _no; Weiss Schnee_ did nothing halfway… though as she opened up her laptop and set up her webcam, she _might_ have caught herself wondering whether or not she might do well to reevaluate that particular conviction…

" _No…_ " The Heiress shook her head, keying up the custom-designed website she'd commissioned under an assumed name, "You. Are. Doing. This…"

She was going to do it. She was _totally_ going to do it! An exhilarating little experiment in youthful rebellion and an exciting new experience all in one – plus it didn't hurt that she could ever after look down on a certain ignorant _bimbo_ for her sad little jibes, secure in the knowledge that Yang would have _no idea_ what she was talking about…. "…And all I have to do is lose my virginity on camera for the whole internet to see…" She sighed, "No pressure…" As she took a breath, about to start the stream, she panicked, realizing she'd forgotten something… "C-crap! Makeup!"

Scrambling to cancel the streaming window, Weiss leapt from the soft, nicely pressed blankets of her bed to retrieve the necessary cosmetics from her dresser. She might be able to claim that _'Snow White'_ was some other blue-eyed, white-haired Atlesian floosy, but even her larger bust than she normally let on would wear thin as disguises went if _'Snow White'_ had the _exact same scar…_ "Can't have that…"

It didn't take long though, and moments later, _Snow White_ was boasting an unblemished face, and Weiss gave her best – if slightly awkward – seductive smile, " _Now_ you're ready…"

She sighed, sitting in front of her webcam once again, before slapping her cheeks to prepare herself, and then reaching down to restart the stream, "Here we go…"

 _3…_

Weiss cleared her throat.

 _2…_

"La la _la_ la la _laaa…_ " She ran through a few last-minute vocal exercises she'd picked up in her singing career – and tried not to think about what this would do to that career if anyone positively pinned what she was about to do on _her…_

 _1…_

"This is it… I'm _really_ doing this…" She reminded herself, getting onto her knees on the bed in front of the camera and leaning forward to emphasize her cleavage – _Might as well flaunt it after all…_

As the stream officially initiated, placing _her face –_ or in most cases more to the point, _her breasts –_ on the screens of approximately six-hundred-seventy-two viewers across Remnant – almost half of them in Vale, if the viewership monitoring application she'd _insisted upon_ when she commissioned the site was to be trusted. She hadn't exactly _advertised_ this little _endeavor_ to say the least, but she'd nonetheless garnered a few curious page views here and there over the past week before she'd actually _posted_ anything save for _"See you Friday night~"_ right under _"Playtime With Snow White…"_ Most of them were undoubtedly the sort of slavering letches that Weiss wouldn't touch with _any_ length of barge pole, but she couldn't help a little smile at the thought that so many people wanted to see _her_ – never mind the fact that none of them actually knew what she looked like yet… That much at least, was all about to change…

" _Hi everybody!_ It's _so_ nice to meet all of you!" Weiss greeted in her most cheerful voice possible, waving a hand at the camera before leaning back to sit on her heels and making _sure_ her chest got a vigorous _shake_ as she repositioned… _They like that… right…?_ " _My name_ is Snow _White,_ and I'd like to invite _you_ to be my _playmate_ for the night~"

 _Oh my god, what am I saying!?_

But she was in it now, and she couldn't back out – well, _she could,_ but that would be downright _unprofessional…_ "If you like, you can go ahead and message me _all you want_ while we're on; I'd love to _satisfy_ _any_ desires I can," She forced herself to wink, feeling the blush twinging her cheeks as she tried to get more and more lewd, but she was going for broke now… "Just be _gentle_ with me boys – _it's my first time~_ "

Weiss wanted to heave just _listening_ to the saccharine-sweet voice she herself was using, but she had to be extra-attractive if she was going to do this right… _right…?_ But she didn't have much of a chance to mull it over though; the _instant she refreshed the page –_ the feed still running out onto the web – the comments _exploded…_ and Weiss wanted to heave again…

' _Cut the crap and strip bitch!'_

' _You want a good time? Why don't you swing by my place and I'll fuck you till you can't stand.'_

' _SHOW US YOUR TITS!... Please…'_

 _W-well aren't they positively SHAMELESS!?_ The Heiress incognito silently fumed, before blushing all the more profusely when it occurred to her that she wasn't exactly one to talk… and instead tried _very hard_ not to break character, "Oh… oh my… well aren't we _dirty…?_ "

' _Come on! Show us the goods!'_

Weis's eyebrow twitched in irritation, _Seriously? Where's the romance!?_

' _Is it really your first time…? That's… cool of you to admit… I'm a virgin too…'_

 _I don't doubt it if you're watching this…_ The Heiress thought bitterly, before realizing that that was the nicest thing any of her commenters had said so far… the rest all having been more interested in seeing her remove what little she was still wearing, "My my…" she cooed in her playful bimbo voice, "I'm glad you're all as _excited_ as I am…" _This one's for you, my fellow virgin…_ She thought as she cupped her chest with both hands, squeezing her breasts together for the camera, "Was _this_ what you wanted?"

She had to remember to smile cutely, rather than smirk with contempt when the comments exploded in the affirmative – well, _mostly …_

' _Nice tits sugar, but how bout some ass?'_

Disgusted, but doing her best not to show it, Weiss instead waved a finger at the camera with a forced smile, "Uh-uh-uh~ Girls don't like pushy boys~"

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Why am I doing this!?_

' _I hope this doesn't sound creepy… but you're really pretty Miss White… But I don't want to push you into anything… weird…'_

 _You again?_ Weiss blinked leaning in to read the screenname, _WarmFuzzies123…? They think I'm pretty? I was kind of going for 'hot,' but that's… sweet… Almost makes it worth it- I-I mean aside from proving stupid Xiao Long totally, TOTALLY WRONG!_ She took a breath, and restored her slipping smile, but then thought better of it and pouted for the camera instead,"Please be patient with me… I'm not as _experienced_ as all of you…"

She kept right on cupping her breasts though, running her fingers over her peaks for the _pleasure_ of her viewers – not to mention her own, now that she was doing it… - she noticed something and blushed, before realizing she shouldn't miss the opportunity. Letting out a deep, shuddering breath, Weiss squeezed her breasts together under her translucent blue negligee, further emphasizing them and highlighting her erect nipples beneath the wispy thin fabric. _God this feels weird… but I think I like it…_

"Oh look what you've gone and done now; I'm all hot and bothered~"

' _I'm getting hot just watching…'_

' _I'd love to suck them… Could you uh… pinch them for me…?'_

Weiss could almost hear the shamefacedly bashful tone of voice implicit with the request, and with a screenname like _WarmFuzzies123,_ Weiss couldn't help taking pity. She stifled a little yelp of pleasure as she rolled her nipples between two fingers each, sending unexpectedly intense ripples of pleasure through her, and she let out a little moan, partly for the benefit of her audience and partly because it felt _so good…_ "H-how's that _WarmFuzzies…?_ That one was for _you…_ "

' _That was nice and all, but come on! Tits OUT!'_

Weiss frown playfully at the camera, finding the act to take a little less effort now, "Tut-tut, mustn't rush now _ShadyNighty- Oh…_ " She didn't want to get _ahead of herself,_ but literally the _entire_ chat wanted more skin… "Well never mind then…" she cleared her throat and leaned in to wink at the camera, before undoing the _single_ fastening over her chest and letting the Negligee fall open, " _How's that…?_ "

Her cheeks rouged as she checked the feed on her laptop, showing her breast bared for the world to see on the internet, one nipple still _partially_ concealed by the hanging side of her negligee, but the other peak was unabashedly in plain view. Still, she _looked_ happy, and that was what mattered for the audience… who were _eating it up…_

' _God those are nice tits…'_

' _Squeeze them!'_

Well, except for _HatMan30+,_ much to the Heiress's annoyance; _'Meh… I've seen better…'_

 _Time to up the ante I guess…_ She thought, incongruous determination spurring her on, she slipped off the negligee entirely and propped herself up on her hands, closely placed together in front of her to further emphasize her nude chest, "Now… what would you all like _next?_ " She batted her eyelashes for effect, "You _know_ you _want it~_ "

As the responses rolled in, Weiss skimmed them, trying _very hard_ to keep up her seductive front, _Suck my… show us your ass… they want to see WHAT!?_ Swallowing thickly, Weiss eventually made up her mind and shifted in front of the camera. She sat side-on to the camera, raising one leg and cupped one breast, lifting the nipple to her lips. She squeaked softly as another ripple of pleasure flowed through her from the sensitive peak, but that wasn't the showpiece, so to speak… No, what _really_ had her audience excited was that Weiss was stripping off her _panties_ at the same time… _This is it Weiss… all the way…_

"What do you think?" Weiss asked the camera, letting her nipple slip from her mouth as she pulled her panties down to her knees, "I'm _all yours… Any way you like…_ " She got on her knees, facing away from the camera as she pulled them all the way off to satisfy the viewers who wanted _that_ particular angle before turning and laying lengthwise, giving a full-frontal shot for the webcam, "Or _every way you want~_ "

She smiled in satisfaction, even _HatMan_ was _singing_ her praises… Albeit most of them were being more than a little lewd about it…

Until _ShadyNighty_ decided to ruin the fun… _'You're too hot to be a virgin.. I want you to PROVE IT…'_

"Y-you want what!?" Weiss looked away nervously, reflexively squeezing her thighs together. Being fully nude on camera was embarrassing enough but _that…_ that was something else entirely… "I… I don't know…"

WarmFuzzies123: _'You weren't lying when you said you were a… well… you know… Were you?'_

"N-no!" Weiss impulsively denied, inexplicably unwilling to disappoint her one _polite_ viewer, "I _am!_ It's just… well that's _extra embarrassing_ to show people…"

' _But whoring yourself out to a mass audience is fine…?'_ ShadyNighty quipped.

"T-that's-!" Weiss began to object, but it died on her lips, and put on her 'sexy-cute' voice again, "Okay, _okay…_ You win _ShadyNighty..._ " She said, forcing herself to spread her legs, "I'll show you…"

' _Shaven… wow…'_

' _Fuck I'd hit that~'_

Weiss tried not to think about exactly _how many_ people were fantasizing about stealing her virtue in that very moment – or whatever else they might be getting up to while they watched this – and dutifully spread her legs as widely as she could before reaching over and angling her webcam down at her emaculate – if perhaps just _slightly_ damp – sex, "O-okay… I hope you're watching _ShadyNighty…_ "

Her fingers trembling, Weiss reached down to touch herself wincing in pleasure as her own touch sent _shivers_ of pleasure up her spine. _God_ was she sensitive there… and she felt heat pooling in the pit of her stomach as her fingers lingered, hesitant. _Come on Weiss! You've already TOLD them that you're a virgin! What difference does it make to prove it!? It's not like they even know it's actually YOU anyway… Just DO IT!_ "EEP!" She squealed as she pushed two fingertips inside herself suddenly and _spread_ her folds, showing her maidenhood to the world. She was breathing fast and shallow as she held herself open and on display, and couldn't help a breathy quality in her voice as she angled the camera back up to speak to her viewers, "S- _see…?_ I told you… How… How'd you like to help me out…?"

' _Sweet! Pop that cherry!'_

' _Finger yourself…'_

' _Fuck that! Go all out! You've got small hands!'_

Weiss blanched at the thought being implied, deliberately refraining from memorizing the offending screenname. Then though, _WarmFuzzies123_ was on again; _'Do you.. have any… um… toys…?'_

Weiss blinked, thinking of the _massive_ pile of _toys_ in the other room… and then about how she'd forgotten to take _any of them_ into the bedroom… "Um… h-hold that thought!"

Weis hurriedly scrambled off of the bed, and off camera – though giving a _lovely_ view of her pussy in so doing – and headed for the door to her living room to rummage through her recently purchased mound of sex toys. She tossed several aside that she'd bought without actually even knowing _what they were,_ but it didn't take long for her to find what she was _fairly certain WarmFuzzies123_ was talking about…. She shivered a little bit as she clutched the cold plastic of the box to her naked breasts, but nonetheless she hurried back to her webcam, anxious about being _unprofessional_ of all things – heaven forbid she should leave any dead air…. "W-well… I've got this lovely set of… " she opened the box and gingerly picked up one of the toys between two fingers to show the camera, "These… _lovely toys…_ "

' _What's wrong virgin? Never seen a dildo before?'_

' _Do… Do you have a… a uh… Bigger one…?'_ WarmFuzzies123 asked over the chat.

Weiss's eyes – hitherto very deliberately looking _anywhere but_ the toy suspended between her fingertips – drifted to it now, seeking a point of comparison, and she blanched again, "B-bigger…?" The toy that she was 'holding' was six inches long and an inch and a half thick… "Um…" She looked down into the box, and saw that she did indeed have several larger ones… in that box alone… "O-okay…"

She reached for the largest toy in the box – but then thought better of it and limited herself to the eight inch long, two inch thick one… "I-I can do that…"

' _What? Just like that?'_ Somebody going by _'HotChoclate'_ demanded, _'You've got to make it sexier! Suck it!'_

Setting the box aside and clutching the toy more firmly than she cared to, Weiss gaped at the screen, " _S-suck it!?_ "

The Heiress looked down at the neon blue plastic object in her hand, shaking with her hand. She gulped, but then nodded, _Must be 'professional' Weiss…_ Slowly, gingerly she raised the toy to her lips and closed her eyes, _It's just plastic… it's just plastic…_

' _Suck it! Suck it!'_

 _Here goes nothing…_ Weiss thought as she parted her lips, pushing the toy into her mouth. It tasted like… well… _plastic.._ but that was to be expected, she supposed. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling in her mouth, just… _different…_ The _real_ surprise came when she opened her eyes to glance at the chat again…

' _Work it girl! Suck that cock!'_

' _Deep throat! Deep throat!'_

 _Deep…?_ Weiss puzzled for a moment without removing the toy from her mouth, working her lips over the end the whole time and trying not to look confused, _Oh… OH… W-well… here goes then…_

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Weiss _plunged_ the toy cock into her mouth and the back of her throat. She nearly _gagged_ almost immediately and pulled it out right away, leaving her gasping and breathless, but it seemed to have pleased her audience – if _'*Cums in mouth*'_ was anything to go by… disgusting as the thought was…

' _Good girl… now… time to show yourself a good time…'_ Suggested _HatMan, 'Let me see you fuck yourself…'_

'D-do you all really want to see me go all the… _all the way…?_ " Weiss asked the camera, secretly hoping the answer might be 'no,' but no such luck in the comments. Even _WarmFuzzies123_ wanted to watch her lose her virginity… "W-Well okay… "

Her heart fluttered with excitement and fear at the thought of what she was about to do. It was _so embarrassing_ but on the other hand, she _really wanted to_ as well… she felt a burning itch between her legs now and she was well and truly wet. Her _body_ wanted it… now she just needed to persuade her mind… Unbidden by the comments, she clutched and groped her right breast with her free hand as she lowered the toy, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation. "I… I'm gonna do it… _Oh god…_ " She moaned as the toy contacted her clit, rubbing over that _so tender place_ before moving on to her folds, "God I want it! Please! Do you want it too?"

She didn't even _bother_ to look at the screen – she could practically _hear_ all of her viewers screaming _YES!_ Who was she to deny her loving audience? As the end of the toy parted her folds, Weiss flopped backward onto the bed, spreading her legs and holding them up on either side of the webcam. She squeezed her breast as hard as she could and _belted out_ a husky sexual _moan as her back arched_ and more of the toy entered her most sacred place before reaching her maidenhood. "It's coming! It's _coming! God! F-Fuck! YES!_ "

Weiss's fist clenched around the toy as she made to push it _all the way in,_ and unbeknownst to her she depressed a membrane switch on the base of the toy, and it began to _vibrate_ as it pierced her maidenhood, " _Oh! Oh! God Fucking YES! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ " She wailed in ecstasy as the momentary pain was utterly swept away, "Do you _love me yet!?_ There's my virginity! All yours! I'm yours! _Fuck!_ "

Her insides _clenched_ around the shaft, and the constant vibration sent paroxysms of ecstasy through her whole body. She fell limp. Her body jerked and spasmed with pleasure, and her hands rose to clutch and knead her breasts, the toy continuing to vibrate inside her, six inches deep as she thrashed on the mattress and her comments section exploded – not that she was in a fit state of mind to care… She was much too busy whimpering in bliss, her orgasm gushing around the toy and spraying wildly and _coating_ the lens of her webcam. As she came down though, Weiss simply _collapsed,_ exhausted – too exhausted even to remove the toy as she propped herself up on her elbows to glance at her comments one last time for the night, reading aloud the single most common response: " _F-Fuck yeah…_ " Then, as she tried to pull the toy out, she winced, "…Ow…"

* * *

The next day, A rather shamefaced and perhaps _slightly_ bow-legged, though still thoroughly disguised Weiss walked out of _Toys & Girls _again with a bottle of lube… And tried very hard not to think about the clerk's smug look… _Lesson leaned…_ she thought, grimacing in discomfort before halting in her tracks, _Wait… Why am I still doing this!?_

 **Hello all, yet another new project! This one was hatched in a chat with Kiko Gorgon, to whom I owe a major shout-out for helping me brainstorm and giving it the once-over. Anyway, the premise of this one is fairly self-evident I should think – not to mention one of the more** _ **'normal'**_ **(he says in air-quotes) ideas that I'm working with. The tall and short of it is that Weiss Schnee (whom I couldn't resist the urge to give a bit of an adaptation boob-job…) has decided to launch a live cam site. Why? Because Smut. At any rate, I do hope that you enjoyed that, and as always, I do love feedback – and if you feel like making a request, you just might be one of the commenters on the stream in a future chapter~ Have a good one everybody.**


	2. Her Tits Are Too Small

Weiss returned to Beacon late Sunday evening – about the time that she could comfortably walk normally again – and exchanged few pleasantries before heading directly to bed. She was rather exhausted after all, and her head was still practically spinning. At the thought of what she'd done. 'Playtime' had only been Friday night, but she'd spent literally the _entire_ weekend afterward immersed in...' _Research._ ' She'd woken up on Saturday morning positively _glowing –_ well, until she sat up in bed and very _abruptly_ realized she'd fallen asleep without removing a certain _something…_ That had woken her _right up_ with a yelp, but after that she'd realized something: she had _really_ enjoyed last night… Well… apart from how _sore_ she'd felt afterward. That much had prompted her to go and buy the recommended 'lube' afterward, but what she'd spent _most_ of the rest of the weekend doing comprised of watching more experienced 'performers' and touching herself…

Now though, she had to be Weiss Schnee again, and Beacon _could not know_ that she had ever been otherwise. No one had asked her any questions or anything, and perhaps she was just being paranoid, but the atmosphere in the dorm seemed vaguely… off… It was just a little vibe at first, but then she'd caught _Blake_ of all people staring at her – _or was she…?_ RWBY's cat Faunus was always somewhat peculiar and furtive in her behaviors, which made it harder to tell if she was _actually_ behaving oddly or if the Heiress herself was just being baselessly paranoid.

Of course, now that the _internet_ knew that 'Snow White' was a shapely C-cup, it became all the more paramount that _Beacon_ also never learn that _Weiss Schnee_ was anything other than an _A Cup._ She wasn't particularly worried about _that –_ she'd kept up that particular façade long enough that it scarcely mattered – but no matter how often she told herself that her secret was safe, the odd thrill somewhere between fear and excitement lingered over everything she did. Classes? She could have _sworn_ Jaune was ogling her more than usual… Combat practice? She had to chide herself for suspecting _Ruby_ of all people of trying to cop a feel – in the locker room though, she was _almost certain_ that Blake was staring at her a _little_ too much again… By the time she made it to lunch, she was well and truly on edge…

The most stressful time though was when she'd walked past Sun and Neptune in the hall between classes at one point though, "…Hey man, _look-!_ " Her heart had skipped a beat when she heard Neptune furtively call to Sun, though she didn't catch the rest. No, the next she heard from them was Sun, saying what sounded _suspiciously_ like _"Nah man… her tits are too small…"_ Which at once irked and relieved the Heiress. On the one hand, it meant that they _didn't_ think that she was Snow White, but on the other hand – and this made her cheeks redden at the thought – unless she was very much mistaken, _both of them_ had been watching her stream… Which meant…

 _Crap… People at Beacon were watching! Wait! What the hell does he mean 'her TITS are too small?' Monkey-Boy knows NOTHING!_

Despite the vindication of her 'disguise,' Weiss was on edge for the rest of the week after that. It wasn't until about Thursday that she finally managed to relax a bit – well, that was until lunch time…

It started out innocently enough as she sat down with her apple and a fresh garden salad at RWBY and JNPR's usual table, but Weiss quickly got the sense that all was _not_ in fact as it should be. There were those furtive looks from Blake again, Ruby seemed a little jumpier than usual, and Jaune couldn't look her in the eyes. Perhaps the only exception to this oddly reserved behavior was Nora, who couldn't seem to pull her eyes _off_ of Weiss. It was unnerving to say the least, having Nora, normally a bundle of very _loud_ and boisterous energy, totally quiet and transfixed upon her… _What's wrong with her today…?_

"So…" Ruby awkwardly tried to start some sort of conversation at the uncharacteristically silent table, "How is everybody's day going…?" The innocent question was met with an evasive chorus of 'meh' all around the table – except for Nora, who said nothing…

"Umm…"

"…I had a physical…" Yang tentatively stated, before trying to add a little note of boasting, "Never did get my physical exam for Beacon till now – and I'm up a _whole_ cup-size since last year~"

"YANG! That's just _gross!_ " Ruby objected, mortified.

"What? I got _every right_ to be proud of a _double-D!_ " Yang declares.

Weiss rolls her eyes and begins cutting her apple with a fork and knife – the _civilized_ way – until Blake spoke, and Weiss inadvertently put her knife all the way through the piece of fruit, "Oh give it a rest Yang…" The Faunus somehow combined the rolling of her eyes with a sidelong look Weiss's way, "I'm sure the world is more interested in _Weiss's_ cup size if anyone's…"

"W-WHAT!?" Weiss spluttered.

"You're the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company – practically a _public figure…_ " Blake 'clarified,' though she did so with a face that suggested to Weiss that she _already knew,_ "Whereas Yang's… well _nobody.._."

"H-Hey!"

"The _point is.._." Blake elaborated, " _You're_ better gossip-column material…"

"O-oh…" Weiss forced herself to calm down, despite the plain – and perfectly justified – blush on her face.

"C-can we um… _Not_ talk about this…?" Jaune pled, red-faced.

"I _agree!_ " Weiss concurred indignantly.

"I've still got nicer boobs…" Yang mumbled somewhat dejectedly, casting an oddly _conflicted_ look Weiss's way, though the rest of her sentence wasn't audible.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head as she returned to her meal, only to realize that something was wrong… Very wrong…"Hey… where'd Nor-? G-GAH!"

Without warning during the unseemly discussion and/or evasion thereof concerning particular measurements of various people, Nora had departed her seat and moved _behind_ as certain fair-haired Heiress-turned-covert internet celebrity… The reason _why_ she had chosen to do so had precipitated Weiss's displeasure, as the hammer-wielder had so positioned herself to abruptly pull the Heiress's hairpiece out, resulting is the Heiress's hair falling free about her shoulders… in a slightly messy approximation of her _'Snow White'_ persona…The table fell silent…

"N-NORA!" Weiss panicked, seizing her tiara-shaped hairpiece and frantically trying to restore her ponytail as she tried to avoid looking _unduly_ perturbed… not terribly successfully, it must be admitted, "What the hell was _that_ for!? You could have pulled my hair out!"

'Oh, _nothing~_ " Nora said in a singsong voice, "I just thought you'd look _hot_ with it down~"

"N-Nora! D-Don't say something so… so…" Weiss stammered.

"So _lewd…?_ " Blake suggested with an oddly raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah…" Weiss agreed uncertainly, though she didn't like that look in Blake's eye…

* * *

On Friday evening, Blake could be found curled up in a private study room in the library, as was frequently her want. _Unlike_ her usual habit though, it was not a book with which Blake had curled up on the study room couch, and what was more, she didn't _usually lock_ the door, no matter how much she liked her privacy… No, _this evening,_ Blake's eyes were trained upon her scroll, and one hand was floating shakily at her inner thigh…

 _This is crazy! Don't be ridiculous!_ Blake silently chided herself, _But… she left again tonight…_

She didn't like to admit it, but whether she was Weiss or _not, Snow White_ had certainly captured Blake's imagination and fueled her lust… _Ninjas of Love_ had always been enough for her… _needs…_ but Blake couldn't deny that seeing an _actual_ specimen of the nude female form kindled her fire just _that much more…_ let alone that it _may or may not_ be her own _teammate_ that she was lusting after – _Weiss Schnee no less…_ And all she had to do to enjoy it was wait another hour… if she could, that was… Temptation continually drew her fingers under the waistband of her leggings and to begin massaging her folds through her panties as she thought of those creamy white breasts, 'Snow White's' silky and shimmering hair…and that _look_ on her face when she'd deflowered herself _on camera at_ before Blake's _very eyes…_

Blake imagined herself _spreading_ Snow's thighs and eating her out, making the snowy little _slut_ cum again and again… Then she'd take a strap-on to _fuck her senseless…_ Blake would grope and suck Snow's breasts, then maybe turn her over and _force_ the toy inside the ivory beauty's shapely ass… Then she'd make _'Snow'_ eat _her_ out until _she_ was satisfied…

Blake's breath hitched mid-moan when she realized what she was doing; she was knuckle-deep inside herself with two fingers, and both her panties _and_ leggings were _Soaked…_ "Dammit..." She chided herself in whisper, and then began to pull the stained garments off entirely, "It's not time yet…" she glanced on the countdown on the 'Playtime' webpage as she stripped off her panties now, "Half an hour… but…" Blake spread her legs and cupped her breast with one hand and her womanhood with the other… "Oh _fuck it…_ I want this _now…_ "

* * *

Weiss put her makeup down and paced the living room of her penthouse, taking stock of her _huge_ pile of illicit toys, trying to decide _what_ to do for tat night's stream… With so many choices, Weiss felt at a loss for what to decide upon… the only thing that _really_ stood out amongst the pile of absurdist _'toys'_ – that rather large _box_ – still frightened her just a bit, if she was wholly honest… Still, she had to decide upon _something –_ the stream started in _ten minutes for Dust's sake! –_ She was ready; her hair was down, scar obscured by her make-up, and she was dressed in her light blue bathrobe and panties like before, so now she just needed a _prop…_ Finally, with the clock ticking down to five minutes, she just sighed, taking the box of 'toys' that she'd used the previous week as well as two small bottles – one of lube, and another of something called 'Party Girl,' which the clerk at 'Toys and Girls' had _sworn to her_ would make her have a ' _stupidly good time…'_

Her 'arsenal' selected, Weiss hurried to her bedroom – and more importantly, her webcam… She checked her screen to ensure that her camera was set up right, did her vocal exercises to use her _'Snow White_ ' voice, and lastly, she took a look at the bottle of 'Party Girl' she'd set down beside her… She pursed her lips as she picked it up, not sure that she trusted it…

"So…" She glanced to see that she only had two minutes until show-time, "You're supposed to make this better huh…?" She swallowed, before twisting the cap off, "Well then… bottoms up I guess…"

Having completely failed to noticed the recommended dosing instructions on the back side of the bottle, Weiss tipped her head back and _chugged_ the whole twelve-ounce bottle, gulping it all down in one go. When she finished, she wiped her lips of on her sleeve and sighed, setting the bottle aside before getting onto her hands and knees in front of her camera again. _Now I'm ready... Wait!_ She loosened the belt of her robe and pulled aside the left side of her lapel, fully exposing her left breast – including her already stiffening nipple… _No… Now I'm ready..._

A tingling _thrill_ began to simmer all over her body as she reached for the 'record' button, but she chalked that up to the fact that she was about to expose herself on camera again, the idea of which she probably enjoyed just a little _too_ much… but that didn't matter now… It was time to _pleasure_ herself for her adoring viewers…

"Hi everybody!" 'Snow White' greeted cheerfully as the camera went live – her good cheer done no harm by the viewer counter, which read that her audience had more than _tripled_ since last week… "Welcome back to _Playtime!_ It would be _my pleasure_ to spend this time with you all!"

' _Hi again…'_ WarmFuzzies was first to comment, which brought Weiss that much more of a smile – and perplexingly, a slight blush….

Weiss winked to camera and went on in her high and chipper 'stage' voice, "I did something _special_ today…?"

' _You should have started with BOTH tits out!'_ Shady Nighty complained.

Weiss pouted, "Girls don't like pushy boys _ShadyNighty…_ "

' _Tell me where you're filming and I'll show you pushy…' ShadyNighty_ quipped back.

Weiss clapped her hands over her mouth in exaggerated shock, making sure to 'recoil' in such a way as to cause her breasts to jiggle for the camera, "You wouldn't do _that_ to poor little _me_ would you?"

' _I'd make you my bitch and fuck you till you scream!'_ Someone going by _TheHAMMER_ interrupted.

' _Please…'_ ShadyNighty came back begging, _'Please show us your tits… I NEED this…'_

Weiss sighed melodramatically, "Oh I _guess…_ " She obligingly pushed aside the other part of her robe, but then _whimpered_ at the unexpected _intensity_ as the soft fabric brushed over her nipple… "H-how's that…?"

' _Check those nips…' HattMan30+_ commented, _'Somebody's excited…'_

"W-Well I _did_ say I did something special…" Weiss 'pouted' again, reaching over and bringing the empty bottle of 'Party Girl' to show the camera, "A little birdie told me _this_ would make things more fun so…" She winked, "I drank it~"

' _Wait… ALL OF IT?!'_ Somebody called _'PolesDancer'_ asked with what seemed like shock.

"Well… yeah…" Weiss blushed to camera, "I hope that's okay…"

' _FUCK YEAH IT'S OKAY! :)_

' _This oughtta be good…'_

' _God I want you so much right now…'_

Letting out a little sigh of relief that she hadn't somehow screwed up and turned anyone off, because _she_ was most _definitely on…_ Certainly more so than she was expecting to be, but she wasn't about to complain… It would just make things _that much easier…_ In any event, she was _far_ to horny now to worry about _why_ she was so horny right now…

" _Soooo…_ " Weiss drawled with a sensual little sway of her hips, "whatcha wanna see first tonight~?"

The comments erupted with suggestions in a heartbeat.

' _Tits! Tits! Play with your tits!'_

' _Take off your panties… I wanna see your pussy…'_

' _Pinch your nipples!'_

' _Could you… umm… cum for us again…?'_

' _Fisting! I wanna see fisting!'_

"Oh… well um…" Weiss stalled for time as she scrolled through the various lusty 'suggestions' and tried to decide, _let's see… breasts, breasts, panties, fingering, FISTING!? Panties… breasts, breasts… I… guess we have a winner…_ "Okay!" She cheered, slinking off her robe entirely and cupping bosom, "I guess we're gonna play with _the girls_ first~"

Squeezing herself for emphasis Weiss squeaked in pleasure, causing her peaks to perk up even _more_ nicely for the camera. She stroked and squeezed her considerable mounds, sending more and more pleasure through herself with every touch, and then, briefly remembering the list of requests as though in an afterthought, she took each of her nipples between a thumb and forefinger and _pinched…_

" _Oh god!_ " She moaned, her body jerking in pleasure as a damps spot began to form on her panties, "Oh _fuck! How… How was that!?_ "

A brief, almost _dizzy_ glance at her screen revealed that she was _definitely_ on the right track, as well as a curiously _bashful_ request from _ShadyNighty… 'Could you maybe… put the camera between your breasts…?'_

Breathing slightly heavily now, Weiss nodded with a slightly devious smirk, "Now get ready boys… pretend you're putting your face – or… _you know…_ \- between~"

Without further announcement, Weiss leaned forward, taking a firm and _pleasurable_ hold of her breasts and squeezing them together _around_ the webcam. First she squeezed her breasts tightly together around the device, momentarily blinding the lens between her mounds, before angling the camera up at her moaning face as she worked her tits up and down. She imagined herself smothering some – _any_ – lover's face in her bosom, and then that they were sucking on her peak as she continued to pinch and _twist_ her _desperately_ sensitive nipples. Then, as she continued tit-fucking her webcam, she fantasized that she was pleasuring her _entire audience,_ that they'd finish _any second now,_ and that she was _far too_ engulfed in lust to be revolted by the prospect of _literally hundreds_ of people cumming all over her… After several moments of this though, Weiss couldn't take it anymore and she _needed_ release herself. She barely remembered to right the camera as she threw herself back onto the bad, gripping her right breast and lifting it to her lips. Without thinking, she lightly _bit_ down on her nipple and _tugged._ She _screamed_ partly in pain and partly in pleasure, and her back arched, flopping her _hard_ onto the mattress, and a _torrent_ of juices gushed from her core, _drenching_ her panties for the camera. Chest heaving for breath Weiss took a moment to recover, but her vision was still fuzzy when she finally did, and the comments were _clear: Panties off…_

She laid back on the bed and raised her legs, holding them together and showing off her damp cameltoe for a moment before she reached down to grab her lingerie by the waistband and pulled it off in one fluid motion and exposing her _drenched_ pussy to the world. She was _soaking wet_ and _visibly dripping_ with still more arousal. Dimly recalling her audience, Weiss spread her legs widely and made a halfhearted attempt at performing an arch to elevate her seeping pussy to the camera, gyrating her hips and imagining any number of viewers fucking her _even more senseless_ than she already was, even as she felt what precious little remained of her self-control slipping away. She might have been touched to find that, amidst all the calls for her to fuck herself or show her ass again, a certain _WarmFuzzies123_ was asking if she was alright, but presently she was without comprehension of anything save pleasure and the _need_ for more of it, and so forgetting the camera _entirely_ , Weiss unknowingly began to satisfy _still more_ of her lusty audience's desires…

Without so much as a glance at her screen, Weiss plunged two fingers _knuckle-deep_ into her _dripping wet_ pussy, adding a third and _fourth_ finger within the space of a few thrusts. She was in _heaven,_ and it didn't take long for her to cum _again_ , _drenching_ her bedsheets. After taking another moment to recover though, the thought occurred to her that she was supposed to be _doing a livestream_ and not just getting herself off… Breathing heavily as she made herself look at the screen, she couldn't help a dopey smile at what she saw…

'… _wanna fuck you so hard…'_

'… _so close I'm gonna…'_

'… _That ass…'_

'… _want you SOOO much!'_

"You… You like that boys…?" Weiss cooed, chest still heaving and her arousal undiminished, "I bet you _all_ wanna _fuck me_ now, _don't you~?_ "

' _YES!'_ The comments in general screamed.

And almost _tipsy_ Weiss giggled opening up her box of toys and then turning around to bend over, a devious thought to try something _new_ creeping into her lust-addled mind. She bent over, showing her shapely Schnee rear to the camera and reaching back to _spread herself_ before speaking over her shoulder now, "Was this what you wanted to see…? It's too bad you're not _here_ now, cause I _really_ want you all _inside me~_ "

After glancing to confirm that she was _right on the money,_ Weiss selected a toy from her box, "Well then… who wants to go _first…?_ " She pressed a finger to her chin theatrically, " _Eenie meanie, meine… You…_ " she took a deep breath and pressed the smooth and rounded tip of the toy up against her ass… "This one's for _you 'TheHAMMER~_ "

She braced herself on hone hand as she used her other to insert the toy with slow pleasure, burying the toy almost _all the way in…_ _"OH GOD! I FEEL IT! I can feel you inside me HAMMER!"_ Weiss screamed, spasming with pleasure, but she nonetheless jerkily grabbed for a second dildo before flopping onto her back to gaze bleary-eyed at the camera once more and showing _all her viewers_ the base of the toy extruding from her ass… "N-next up… _your turn… HatMan…_ Be gentle with me~"

Her face screwed up in pain as she slid her _second toy_ into her _ass_ as well… "EEEERG-Ah- _AAAAAHHHH!_ " she wailed as she _finally managed to slide that second toy home as well._ It _hurt… so much… so GOOD!_

Her hips thrashing, Weiss reached for a _fistful_ of her dirty little 'toys.' She _had_ to have more… her fans _demanded it…_ "Oh! God! More! _You! PolesDancer! This is for YOU!_ " She plunged the toy _squarely_ into her _quivering pussy,_ pushing _all_ of the slightly shorter – but no more slender – toy inside her, burying her completely and wracking her body with uncontrollable pleasure, "Now it's _your turn Sirlancelot!"_ And in went the fourth toy, right beside _PolesDancer's…_ Weiss's eyes bulged as the toys _spread her,_ sending pleasure coursing through her, building, _smoldering_ in the pit of her stomach and swelling _fast_ before she grabbed a fifth toy, this one longer and _thinker_ than the others… "I… I don't know if I… If I can _do this…_ but here goes! I hope you appreciate this _ShadyNighty! I'm y-YOURS!_ "

Weiss felt like she was being split in two as she _forced_ the ribbed toy inside and as deep as it would go. It hurt so much but she _wanted it_ even _more,_ and just as she could push it no further it pushed up against that most sensitive place in her core. Her body jerked, her thighs reflexively clenched, and she _wailed_ in ecstasy, a _third_ orgasm streaming down form her self-abused sex.

" _Oh God…_ F-Fuck YES! H-How do you like that!? _FIVE_ of you can fuck me at _once! Go ahead! USE ME! CUM WWITH ME! Harder… HARDER!"_ She groped her tit with one hand and frantically began activating the vibrators on one toy after another, sending herself over the moon and into the stars with each added sensation until a single thought penetrated her pleasured haze: she'd forgotten someone…

She reached back to her box to take the last of the toys contained within, but doing so threw her off-balance and she fell back, landing upon her rear, _driving_ the two toy cocks _even deeper,_ bottoming out in her ass. Weiss's back arched and she yelp in surprise, before collapsing onto her side. The view she presented to the camera was full-frontally nude, thighs together, but unable to conceal the largest of the toys from the camera… "O- _oh god…_ " She moaned, "It's… _too much... but…_ " she pulled the last toy to her face and gave it a long _lick_ from the tip to the base… "But I h-hope you don't think I forgot _you,_ did you _WarmFuzzies…?_ " And with that, she opened her mouth widely, deep-throating the toy and imagining that it was her favorite viewer, and nearly making herself gag, but it was worth it…

* * *

Blake gasped as her three dexterous fingers brought her to yet another climax. She was panting for breath, and not only her womanhood, but also her _chair_ in the study room was _dripping wet._ She'd spent the _whole hour_ masturbating to that Weiss look-alike hopped up on an _entire_ bottle of aphrodisiac… It was _so wrong_ but it felt _so right…_ She imagined being just _one_ of _half a dozen_ people fuckin g _'not'_ Weiss at once – and though fantasy of so _completely violating a SCHNEE_ was immensely gratifying… even if the Schnee in question _was Weiss… her friend…_

"I'm …" Blake paused for breath, but nevertheless slipped two fingers back inside herself, "I'm so fucked up..."

 **Hello there everybody! Now, I know that I said I'd be working on Slithering Darkness next – and I meant that when I said it – but after the fact I realized that I had 1400 words down buried on my hard drive for this, so I decided to finish this chapter first. Hopefully you enjoyed this – I know I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Keep Your Mouth Shut

Weiss was more than a bit upset with herself the morning after her second stream… particularly when she read the 'recommended dosage' printed rather small on the side of her now-empty bottle of 'Party Girl.' Well, that and waking up with five _sex toys_ inside herself… Needless to say, she had an even harder time walking after that than the first time… And she even forgot the lube _again…_

Now though, as she headed for class Monday morning, she supposed it had worked out alright, and she couldn't help a slight _glow_ of satisfaction that she had more than tripled her subscribers… And better still, nobody was fingering her as Snow White… _Honestly, I astound even myself! To think my disguise was so ingenious as to fool EVERY-,_ " _EEEEP!_ "

Weiss was interrupted mid-mildly arrogant thought as she was abruptly _tackled_ and dragged into a nearby janitor's closet by a frantic blur of blue. It was only when the door to the closet slammed behind her and the light was turned on did Weiss get a good look at her captor – a modestly tall wolf Faunus with blue hair and a tail-

"Wait… Who the _hell are you?_!" Weiss demanded, more than a little perturbed by the Faunus now barring her exit with a dopey grin… "And _why_ did you drag me into a _closet,_ now that I think of it!?"

Heavily mouth breathing, the Faunus girl had a look on her face that Weiss definitely _didn't like,_ though she liked it even less after the girl spoke, "H-Hi! M-my name's Likos! Likos Haima…andIamyour _biggest_ fan!"

Weiss blanched – well, she went _even_ paler than usual – "F-fan!? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're… Weiss Schnee…" Likos breathed, before an unsettling little chuckle followed it, "And _Snow White~_ "

"T-That's _ridiculous!_ " Weiss panicked, "I mean… I… don't even know who that is!"

"Oh _really…?_ " The wolf Faunus had a mischievous glint in her eye, " _Don't be so modest~_ "

No sooner had she finished speaking than did the Faunus _again pounce_ upon Weiss before she could react. In an instant Weiss's blouse and blazer had been unbuttoned, revealing the tape Weiss used to 'flatten' herself. Eyes aglow, Haima immediately set about tearing the elastic medical bandage _with her teeth_ until both of the heiress's creamy white - and very much _C-Cup_ – breasts spilled free. Weiss felt her cheeks rouge as the lusty Faunus violated her, burying her face between Weiss's breasts and she started feeling _hot_ as the Faunus's finger began to rub against her panties…

 _Oh God… a janitor's closet is so kinky- WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?_

"G-Get _OFF_ of me!" Weiss shouted, slapping her amorous assailant across the face, "How _DARE you!?_ "

Instantly Likos knelt on the floor – on one knee no less – clasping one of Weiss's hands as though she hadn't even _heard_ the reprimand, and asked, "Will you marr-,"

" _HELL NO!_ " Weiss slapped her again, doing her best to cover herself with her other arm as she _seethed_ in rage.

The wolf Faunus whimpered as she recoiled, bowing down on her hands and knees now with her wolf ears drooping, "I-I apologize if I have offended you, fair lady… Ionlywishtopleaseandworship-,"

"You tried to _RAPE ME!_ "

"I…. I just wanted to show my dedication!" Haima pled, "I even practiced – I mean, I helped Miss Scarletina get off yesterday 'cause she went into heat and you deserve _so much better_ than my lowly inexperienced finger – oh, but I saved _myself_ for you-,"

"Whoa there! _Sit girl-!_ "

"Oh? Alright! Pet-play's good with me!" Haima jumped to conclusions, sitting like a trained _puppy,_ tongue lolling out and her tail _wagging_ out the back of her skirt, "Arf!"

Weiss's eyebrow twitched, _you have GOT to be kidding me…_ "N-No! Just… _NO!_ I do _not_ want _to_ pet play with you!" Weiss chastised in hushed whispers as she frantically tried to restore her medical-wrap and restore her _flat façade,_ "But I can't exactly have you _telling anyone about this…_ "

Haima's tail ceased wagging and her ears drooped, a blush tinging her cheeks, "I could be… _persuaded…_ "

Weiss's eyes narrowed, "Persuaded _how…?_ "

Likos Haima was on her feet again in an instant, uncomfortably close, "I want a _kiss-,_ "

" _Seriously!?_ "

"With tongue…" Haima added shamelessly, "And… well I _did_ save myself for you…" She let it hang. What she meant was obvious enough…

"Oh my _god!_ Are you extorting _sex_ from me!?" Weiss demanded, mortified.

"Well if you'd rather _not-~_ "

"Oh _shut up!_ " Weiss took a deep breath, not waiting for the Faunus's 'trump card,' and instead grabbed her by the chin and pulled Likos into a decidedly _angry_ French kiss, pushing her against the wall. She wanted her first time to be with _Weiss Schnee? Fine!_ Without the slightest semblance of gentleness, a very _upset_ Heiress reached her free hand under Haima's skirt, pulling the wolf's panties aside, and plunged three fingers into the wanton wolf's pussy, popping her cherry with some force…

Likos let out a squealing moan into Weiss's mouth as she lost her virginity, and just a moment later Weiss pulled away, withdrawing both her lips and her fingers. Before the gasping wolf could say anything though, Weiss thrust her three tainted fingers into Likos's mouth, "Now _lick my fingers clean…_ "

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the sadist in Weiss smiled as the now weak-kneed Faunus eagerly nodded and began to obey, cleaning Weiss's fingers clean of her juices and maiden's blood, but more importantly, Weiss just wanted to _forget_ about this and hope it _never came up again…_ "Now, I don't even really _know you,_ but if it helps you sleep at night, you can boast to yourself – _and NOBODY ELSE –_ that Weiss Schnee deflowered you, just _never_ speak of this again, _got it?!_ "

Haima nodded shakily, before slumping dazedly to the floor, legs spread in a rather _unladylike_ manner. Weiss, for her part, hastened to re-button her blouse and blazer, "And now to forget this _ever_ happened…"

* * *

This week had passed like the last one, and the one before that, Blake noted, most notably in _one particular detail…_ Weiss was gone again. Friday evening came around and Weiss had excused herself from the dorms for the weekend for the third time in a row… _It HAS to be her…_ But she had no proof… _yet…_ All that changed _tonight_ though… Tonight, she had a plan…

"Hey Yang…" The sly Faunus nonchalantly asked her partner not long after Weiss had left with the usual 'see you Sunday night,' "I'm starting to get…." _Horny… very horny…_ " _Worried_ about Weiss… this is what with her disappearing for the third weekend in a row now…"

Yang stiffened, "Y-yeah… I… I guess she has…"

Blake glanced around the room to make double sure that Ruby wasn't there, "I'm sure Ruby's worried about her too…"

Yang nodded, "Y-yeah… probably…" Yang didn't look her in the eyes though, "What's your point…?"

"Well…" Blake paused to consider her words more carefully now… _now that it matters… Because if you're lucky Yang might end up-NO! Mustn't get greedy Belladonna…_ "Maybe we should follow Weiss… you know… to see what she's getting into – just to make sure she's okay, of course…"

"And you want _me_ to do it!?" Yang blanched a bit, "W-why not you? I mean, one of us has to stay here to make sure Ruby's alright…"

"I can't do it!" Blake denied a little too quickly, _because I'll miss the show…_ "Y You go out all the time! I _never_ leave the school… If I… If I did it, she'd get suspicious that something was wrong…"

"…Oh…"

" _So…_?"

"O-okay… yeah…" Yang eventually nodded, still not meeting her eyes, "I'll… I'll take care of it…"

"Excellent…"  
"Huh…?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

It hadn't been _hard_ to find Weiss – really, a high-profile person like _Weiss Schnee_ went _nowhere_ unnoticed in Vale… Especially when she was checking into the most expensive suite in the city's most expensive hotel… Not terribly subtle… Still, that didn't make what Yang had agreed to do any easier…

"Calm down Yang… she probably just likes fancy hotels…" Yang took a deep breath, "And even if that's _not it…_ " She swallowed, "You've still got better boobs…" Yang fought the urge to _slap herself,_ 'G-gah! What am I _saying!?_ I hope nobody heard that…" She shook her head, "Alright, _go time…_ We're just gonna find the Princess and make sure she's okay… Then _maybe_ hurry home to watch…, "She swallowed again. She'd been doing that a lot lately…

She'd gotten a lot of weird and suspicious looks when she'd walked into the lobby of a five-star hotel, but she didn't let that bother her… _much…_ She just concentrated on getting to the _very shiny_ elevator, pressed the _very top button,_ and waited for what felt like _fifteen minutes…_ Eventually though, she _did_ reach the top and stepped off of the elevator, fining herself in a _lavishly_ decorated vestibule outside of a _fabulously_ expensive door that Yang _could've sworn_ was made of a slab of hewn _gemstones,_ though it could have just been her imagination… Still, the room address clearly read 'Penthouse,' so this was where she needed to be… Now she just needed to _commit_ and _knock…_ To Yang's surprise though, the door opened at the first knock…

" _Honestly,_ it's about _time-_ ,"

Yang blinked. And then _Weiss_ blinked.

"G- _gah! Y-Yang-_! I… I mean _Hello there~_ " Weiss scrambled to recover, slipping into a forced performance of her 'Snow White' voice, " _So…_ are you the new bellhop…? Cause I've kinda been waiting a while for my-,"

"Oh. My. God. WEISS?"

Her hair was down, she had makeup covering her scar, and Yang was _sure_ that the Heiress hadn't had knockers like _that,_ but there she was: Weiss Schnee, in considerably more of the flesh than the Bland had ever been used to seeing her. She'd come to the door clearly expecting someone else – probably the bellhop after all, or at least someone who knew well enough to mind their business if the way she was dressed was anything to go by. Weiss had answered the door in a bathrobe that hadn't been tied shut – she didn't seem to have a belt on it at all – and light blue panties – _Snow White's_ light blue panties – and _nothing else._ No bra, no shirt, _nothing._

"H-holy shit Weiss-!"

Before Yang could even finish her sentence, Weiss darted out the door and clapped a hand over the brawler's mouth, before _heaving_ the still very much confused blonde into her sweet and _slamming the door_ behind her, "Do _not_ use my name _here!_ "

"You… _you're really_ Snow White….?" Yang asked, entirely more aghast than she expected to be now that her suspicions were confirmed, "You… _Weiss Schn-_ ,"

"Don't use my _name!_ " Weiss stamped her foot with a pout, not meeting Yang's eyes… until she caught the blonde _staring,_ at which point she pulled her robe together, "A-and _you're_ a _pervert!_ "

"I-I wasn't looking!" Yang desperately _lied_ on reflex, throwing her hands up defensively, "I'm not a perv!"

"Then how do you know who _Snow White_ is!?"

"Uh…"

Weiss crossed her arms over her much ampler than advertised chest protectively, "I _thought so… Pervert…_ "

"Hey! I'm not the one sticking God-knows-what inside myself on _camera_ every Friday night!"

"S-Shut up!" Weiss pointed at Yang accusingly, but then realized she had nothing to follow hat up with as her robe fell open again, "…I um…"

"B-besides..." Yang mumbled, "I'mlikeyourbiggesttfan…"

" _Excuse me…?_ " Weiss balked, "You _what?_ "

Yang swallowed. Yet again. "Well uh… you're kinda… y'know… _hot…_ " She tapped her forefingers together as she stumbled over her words, "I actually comment on the show… I'm-," Yang froze, realizing what she'd been about to say, and reddening like a beet, "I'm… I'm uh..."

"A _pervert!_ " Weiss quipped bitterly.

"Um… I guess so… yeah…" Yang hung her head in shame, before looking up past her bangs, specifically at the fair Heiress's exposed left breast, before impulsively reaching out to poke the tender mound, "So… are those real…?" Weiss slapped her in the face, "Yeah okay… I deserved that…"

"To _answer_ your question though, _Yang,_ yes they're _REAL!_ As _if I_ would stoop so low as to get a _boob job-!_ "

"But stripping naked for a mass audience and fucking yourself is totally _fine?_ " Yang raised an eyebrow.

"S-shut up!" Weiss repeated belligerently, and she puffed her chest out, " _You_ don't get to make fun of me!"

"I wasn't-,"

" _Or_ tell anyone! And I mean _ANYONE!_ " Weiss shouted, perhaps just a little panic starting to color her voice as it dawned on her more completely that she'd been found out… " _Got it?_ "

Yang blinked a few times as she was backed into the wall by the not-quite-so-much-smaller girl, before she realized something, and cracked a hesitant little smile, "O-or _what…?_ "

Weiss froze again, "What do you mean, _or what?_ "

"What are you gonna do if I _do_ tell somebody…?"

Weiss's eyebrow twitched, but there was silence for a good long moment as her mind worked furiously to come up with an answer, angry finger unwavering in front of Yang's face until she gave up, shoulders slumping as she let out a sigh, "Okay, _fine…_ What do I have to do to ensue you _NEVER_ speak of his to _ANYONE?_ "

"Wait, _really?_ "

"Don't make me change my mind…" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Right…" Yang thought long and hard - or at least tried to – but Weiss's _rack_ was a little distracting… "I'm sorry, I just gotta know for _sure…_ " The words sort of spilled out of the brawler's mouth as she instinctually copped a feel of both of Weiss's surprisingly _ample_ breasts, and her jaw dropped again, "Damn… Snow White does have real boobs…"

Weiss slapped her again, pulling away and covering herself, "I-I _told you!_ Now don't _touch me_ you brute!"

"Sorry…" Yang rubbed the back of her head abashedly, "I couldn't help myself…"

"So now that you've so callously _violated me_ you big _oaf,_ can I trust you not to-,"

"Nope~"

"W-What!? Why!?" Weiss fumed.

A devilish grin spread on Yang's lips, _I got this~_

* * *

 _On second thought, maybe I don't got this-! Wait… or is it 'haven't'…? Whatever! I can't believe I'm actually doing this!_

Yang was experiencing some second thoughts as she sat in a desk chair tucked away in the corner of the bedroom. She'd asked to _watch_ Weiss… _perform_ live, but when she'd asked for that she hadn't been expecting the contents of the large, almost _ominous_ box that Weiss had selected to use for the evening's stream. Once assembled, the _device_ resembled something out of a _torture chamber…_ a very _erotic_ torture chamber… It was some black padded bastardization of a _chair,_ but unlike any seat the brawler had ever seen, this one had two _holes_ in the seat, and several more running up the reclining back. What was more, most chairs – to Yang's knowledge, did not include _restraints_ or _several_ adjustable… for lack of a better term, _arms,_ on the ends of which were mounted small motorized _pistons_ affixed with… _Oh my GOD! Is that what I think it is!?_

Weiss on the other hand, seemed less perturbed, and more _irked_ as she fumbled with the new wireless webcam she'd bought for the stream – a perfectionist in all things, to include pornography it would seem – trying to decide on an ideal camera angle for what she was about to do… "No… no… I won't be able to adjust it during the stream this time… Gah! And I'm supposed to go live in five min-," Yang wasn't sure she liked the devious little 'eureka' look that came on the Heiress's face as she happened to glance her way… "Say, Yang… Why don't you… _make yourself useful..."_

"U-useful!? Useful _how?_ " Yang asked warily, trying to shrink into her seat a little. She _did_ want to watch… maybe a little… or a _lot…_ but she didn't like that none Weiss was using…

"Oh, nothing _too salacious~_ " Weiss assured in her slightly singsong Snow White voice that wasn't _at all_ reassuring under the circumstances, "I just want you to hold the camera…"

"You want _me_ to shoot it-?"

"And _never speak,_ yes…" Weiss cut her off in her more customary businesslike voice, "Just make sure I look as sexy as possible at all times…"

Yang gulped, thinking about what a horrible sister she'd be if Ruby _ever_ found out she was doing this, "I… I don't know-,"

"I'll let you cop a feel again." Weiss rolled her eyes , clearly resentful of the means she had to stoop to in order to get her way.

"Done!" Yang declared, snatching the camera, anxieties forgotten.

"Well _that_ was easy…" Weiss just shook her head, "Whatever… just don't touch anything that I don't tell you to and keep your mouth shut, okay?"

"Mmhmm~" Yang hummed her ascent with pursed lips.

"Riiiiiight…" Weis sighed, "Well then, camera on _me_ if you please; we go live in less than a minute!"

"Right-!"

"And mouth _shut!_ "

"Sorry…" Yang whispered just before hitting 'record.'

It was almost like somebody had flicked a switch. Weiss's face went form a sourpuss frown to cheery and _inviting_ in the blink of an eye, and as she posed for the camera, putting her hands on her hips and bending forward, she seemed like an entirely different person. In the place of Yang's dour and humorless teammate stood a bubbly bimbo just in it for a good time, and _clearly_ not too attached to her clothes, judging by the way both of her supple breasts nearly hung free of her skimpy bathrobe… Just _looking_ at her Yang was, in a word, _wet,_ but she shook her head and focused the camera anyway… specifically on those _fantastic boobs_ and – _No Yang! Concentrate!_

"Hi everybody~" _'Snow White'_ enthused to the camera, giving a cutesy little wave, "I've missed you all _sooo much_ this week!"

 _And I can't be the only one who's missed those…_ Yang thought as Weiss's breasts jiggled with her waving motion, _seriously! Why HIDE those!?_

"I hope you missed _me_ too! Because _tonight_ I've got something _special_ planned~ she gestured to the side. It took a moment for Yang to get it – long enough for just the faintest line of exasperation to appear on Weiss's face – but after blinking a few times, she got it, and snapped the camera focus onto Weiss's _very large 'toy.'_ Weiss cleared her throat before she continued, "I'm sorry about that I just have a _special friend_ doing the camera for me today – I hope that's alright boys~"

Keeping the camera trained on Weiss's lovely little _machine,_ Yang glanced at the comments feed on Weiss's computer, and found the comments to be a roughly even split between _'Oh FUCK yes! Strap in!'_ and _'Who's there with you!? Are they hot!?'_ With a slightly worried smile on her face Yang shot Weiss a 'thumbs up,' and the incognito Heiress continued her spiel. _What have I gotten myself into…?_

Weiss's smile brightened again as she registered the affirmative response form Yang, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she was _glad_ that Yang was here … _Now I get to show her… I'll have HER drooling all over me like everyone else…_ Nonetheless though, she still had a show to do, so with a flamboyant gesture, she steered Yang to focus on the machine once again. "A very _pushy_ salesman told me that we could have a lot of _fun_ with this, but _I'm_ not sure that I believe him! What do _you_ all think~?"

Yang blanched as she saw the comments overflow, and struggled to keep the camera steady as she just turned the screen around to show Weiss…

' _All holes. NOW!'_ Someone calling themselves _'ShadyNighty'_ demanded.

' _You should talk to that salesman more often…'_ Chimed _'SirLancelot.'_

' _Fuck the Cameraman!'_ Suggested _'HatMan30+,'_ as Yang tried to restrain herself from imagining the thought carried out to fruition… She already needed fresh panties…

Weiss _winked_ to camera, having received the response she wanted – more or less, seeing as she had _no intention_ of having sex with _Yang_ of all people – and moved over to her extravagant fucking machine. Whether or not Yang may or may not have read too much into that passing moment in the heat of her, well… _heat_ was perhaps another matter, but not one for which the Heiress had attention to spare as she picked up the remote control for the impressive device before pulling her panties down. Yang's mouth _watered_ as Weiss exposed her perfectly toned ass to both her and the camera, and the brawler had to continually assure herself that whatever she _definitely was NOT_ imagining doing with Weiss had to be like a _thousand times_ less offensive than any of the commenters… _Right…?_ Never mind the fact that last time she had _been_ one of those commenters…

"Okay boys~" Weiss swooned, sitting down and leaning back in the 'chair' and letting her robe slip off, barring some lovely full-frontal for the camera which Yang promptly _devoured,_ tracking slowly up form Weiss's _immaculately_ shaven pussy to her breasts, before _finally reaching her face_ , whereupon Weiss continued, "It's time to get _started~_ "

Yang's jaw nearly hit the floor as the usually conservatively dressed Weiss that she knew _shamelessly spread her legs_ to present her womanhood to the camera. Weiss, for her part, tried to keep the _smirk_ from her inviting smile as she watched Yang _melt_ behind the camera, _She is so mine~_

"So boys… Should I strap myself in, or ride it _freestyle…?_ " Yang didn't get to even look at the screen before Weiss took stock of the comments and made her decision, giggling slightly as she showed the device's _remote_ to the camera, "Oh you _naughty boys~_ Alright, _but only because you asked so nicely~_ "

With that, Weiss fingered the ' _Secure_ ' button on the remote, and two padded bracket-like contraptions closed around her upper thighs, holding her legs in their elevated and spread position. To finish the set –up, Weiss clasped her hands above the head of the reclined seat, allowing them to be secured into a similar restraint. Now she was strapped in, and she'd remain like that, _in that position,_ until the remote was used to either press ' _release_ ' or adjust her position…

"Now I just hope that you can be patient with me okay? I… _forgot_ to memorize the controls…" Weiss teased as Yang zoomed in one Weiss's snatch again, hoping the girls strapped securely into the… _machine_ didn't notice…. "Here we go~"

Weiss flicked the first of the machine's pistons 'on' on the minimum speed, and was momentarily puzzled until the two-inch thick dildo on the end of the motorized shaft _slowly_ pressed against her folds, prompting her to squeal and jerk a bit as it irrevocably continued to press inside her.

"O-Oh god!" Weiss cried in pleasure, "I-I didn't know it would go _so DEEP!_ "

Weiss's legs trembled as nearly _nine inches_ of toy _buried itself_ in her pussy, before _slowly_ pulling out again, its whole length but for the tip emerging from her _covered_ in arousal. Yang, meanwhile, could feel her own want beginning to seep through her shorts as well as her panties as ran the camera down Weiss's inner thigh and out to the Heiress's foot which twitched as the fair girl's whole body spasmed with pleasure, unable to move from her position to further her pleasure, a prisoner of her own ecstasy, taking it as it slowly plumbed her depths and elevated her pleasure ever higher, but not _fast enough_ to gratify her in the here and now, so she _squirmed,_ gyrating her hips, trying to squeezed just _that much more_ out of her bondage.

"W-What do you think of _this?_ Should I go _faster!? Oh FUCK_ it feels _SO GOOD_ …"

Yang gulped and tried not to breath too heavily as she zoomed in on Weiss's heaving breasts, and tried _even harder_ to keep from shaking the camera as Weiss increased the _speed_ of her pounding from the machine. The piston accelerated from a slow and steady cycle of ten seconds to a full _in and out_ in _five… then two… and one…_ Weiss was practically _bouncing_ in her restraints now, brain numbed by the pleasure, so much so that she began losing her manual dexterity, and she _dropped the remote…_

Yang struggled to tear her eyes from her teammate's naked body and examine the comments – Weiss was certainly past doing so at this point – and found a fairly ubiquitous request, however it may have been worded. The audience wanted _more penetration…_ particularly that _'ShadyNighty'_ character, who was rather _insistently_ calling for _"MORE! HARDER!"_ And when the Blonde thought about it… _who was she to deny Weiss's audience? Weiss DID say to make sure she looked sexy…_

Stifling any sense of guilt with her recently admitted voyeurism , Yang walked _around_ Weiss and her fucking machine, making sure to keep the lens trained on _Miss White,_ getting a circling tracking shot as she got behind the chair and bent down to pick up the remote below Weiss's bound hands. After picking it up, Yang paused for a long moment to take long shot down Weiss's front form over her head. After taking a moment to let both herself and the viewers appreciate Weiss's pert and stiffened nipples though, Yang decided that _maybe_ she should make things _more intense…_

Weiss's vision was so blurry from the pleasure that she almost didn't notice as her 'chair' started to shift. Until the seat had bent far enough forward to have her seated _vertically,_ driving the _hammering_ dildo _even deeper_ inside, and she _screamed_ in pleasure, " _OH GOD! YW-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ "

But Yang obeyed the _rules_ and kept her mouth shut, letting the seat continue to bend Weiss forward until she was at a nearly forty-five degree forward bend, upper torso and jiggling breasts hanging over the front edge of the seat. Each vibrating thrust buried itself inside her to the hilt now, and she was in for another surprise care of the second piston aimed through the hole beneath her ass, which had been widely drawn by the way she'd been bent forward. And then the second toy penetrated her…

"GRRH! _ER-GAAHHH!_ " Weiss _screamed,_ as even while the toy in her pussy _pounded her_ twice _per second,_ the shaft plunging into her ass moved _nice and slow_ spreading her more and more as it went deeper and deeper… "OH!OH! OH _FUCK!_ "

 _God that's so hot…_ Yang thought as lust continued to cloud her judgment, _She's totally gonna kill me for this but… She can do whatever she wants to me… It wouldn't be so bad to let her… Right…?_

* * *

Blake shuddered as her core _clenched_ around her toy and she _drenched_ the seat of her chair. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as she came down from her self-induced orgasm, but her eyes never lest the screen as she watched _'Snow White'_ undergo the same ecstasy _again and again_ from her restraining chair as the double-penetration brought her past the breaking point for what _had_ to have been the _third time,_ the restraints preventing her from escaping the pleasure-torture even if she had wanted to. Blake on the other hand, had had enough… _for now…_ Her _lust_ was more fixated upon confirming her suspicion… _Snow_ looked _so much_ like Weiss that Blake couldn't believe anything else, and Yang _hadn't come back…_ What else could explain _'Snow's_ convenient new 'cameraman?' Not that Blake didn't _distinctly appreciate_ the change… and the _delicious_ camera angles…

"It _has_ to be her…" Blake decided, grimacing in pleasure as she slid her toy out of her still-dripping sex, "And now _Yang_ is in on it…" She continued breathing heavily, "Oh _fuck yes…_ "

 **Hello all, I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment of 'Playtime.' I just thought I'd bring things up a notch with the fucking machine this time… Also, I'm sure at least** _ **some**_ **of you recognize Likos from my tentacle fic 'Slithering Darkness;' she's actually Kiko Gorgon's OC, but you can expect to see her here and there in many of my projects, since the two of us have more or less worked Likos into my smut headcannon(s). At any rate, I'm thinking about getting on the next chapter of Slithering Darkness next, but I'm open to contrary suggestions. For now though, I hope this did it for you, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Goldilocks

**Hello all! Finally back with Playtime! Hope you enjoy! Hopefully it won't take** _ **a month**_ **to come out with the next chapter of Slithering Darkness… here's hoping… I've just been busy lately; I have no other excuse… Still, here you go, and as always, I do enjoy your feedback! Also, thanks to Seeker213 for catching a bit of a hole which I've since corrected!**

Weiss was _especially_ sore that Saturday morning. _Yang…._

She shot upright in bed with a start, remembering how the previous night had seen her strapped into that _machine,_ _bent over,_ and _double penetrated…_

Weiss shuddered with pleasure, and then her face flushed red with embarrassment as she sat bolt-upright in her bed, "D-Dammit Yang!"

But the Blondie had long since taken her leave, and if she was true to her word, she'd have explained to the others how Weiss _was in fact_ simply relaxing in her suite and not getting up to _anything indecent at all…_ Weiss just had to _pray_ that Yang was a better liar than Ruby…

Weiss's palm met with her face, "Fuck me…"

* * *

 _Why did I let her come here again…?_

It was a question Weiss had been pondering all evening as she'd gotten ready for that night's stream, stepping into the shower. She'd told herself that she had to let Yang play along to keep her quiet, but she couldn't deny a slight sense of smug satisfaction at having seen Yang's jaw drop when they'd met at the door to her penthouse. She couldn't help a satisfied smirk as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and scrubbed the soap over her nude form. She couldn't take too long enjoying her shower and her smugness though; she had her camera set up to initiate the stream at eleven o'clock _sharp,_ and she'd started her shower at ten-thirty…

Weiss reached out to turn off the water before stepping out, not bothering to reach for a towel – she figured she'd let the water dripping down her body in crystal clear rivulets ad that little _extra_ bit of sexy this week… That and make Yang drool perhaps just a little… Still, she did bother herself to wipe the fog out of the mirror and look herself up and down with some measure of satisfaction as the water dripped from her peaks.

"Oh yes…" Weiss smirked, "time to knock 'em dead…"

* * *

"Yang get ready with the camera! We're on in five minutes!"

Yang jumped, startled as she recoiled from Weiss's pile of illicit _toys_ like a kid stealing from a cookie jar. Instinctively Yang hid her hands behind her back as her attention snapped to the bathroom door where Weiss's voice had come from. As it turned out, that turned out to be either a serious _mistake_ or the best decision she'd ever made…. The Blonde wasn't entirely sure which yet…

"W-Weiss!? Wow – I-I mean _w-where's your robe…?_ "

"I decided to leave it this time," Weiss replied nonchalantly as she flicked a little warm water out of her tresses as she shamelessly bared her nude body, "I thought it might change things up a bit – It's not like they won't see me like this in a few minutes anyway,"

"W-Well yeah but…" Yang swallowed, trying not to stare at a few _particular places…_ "O-Okay…"

"What's taking so long Yang? The camera's right there on the dresser…" Weiss raised an eyebrow, before smirking slightly as she seemed to realize the issue, and she folded her arms under her breasts, emphasizing her bust, "Distracted much Yang?"

"W-what!? Uh… N-No!" Yang shook her head and stepped back, "I wasn't staring!"

" _I_ didn't say you were…"

"Dammit…" Yang grumbled, "I still can't believe you're so… well… _sexy…_ "

Weiss chuckled, turning to examine her store of 'props,' not-so-subtlely putting her shapely form on display for her teammate as she bent over, "It wasn't something I liked to advertise… You should see my sister…"

"Is she…?"

"Bigger," Weiss replied flatly, just the slightest note of jealousy in her voice, before abruptly standing up to pivot and face Yang, just fast enough to display a generous _jiggle_ with her breasts, "But you'll _never_ see _her_ like _this~_ "

Yang blinked several times and slowly reached up to wipe a few droplets of water from her cheeks, drooling slightly at the fantasy that it had come from the Heiress's peaks as she'd turned… "I-I bet…"

Weis reached on arm up to stretch, reaching the other arm behind her head to grab her elbow for effect, a couple pairs of handcuffs in her hand above, and arching her back slightly to show off her figure just that _little_ bit more… "You can touch if you want – but it'll _cost you…_ "

Yang's mouth went dry, "I can…?"

"As long as you strip something off every time~" Weiss winks.

Her heart practically in her throat, Yang slipped off her jacket and nervously reached out to gingerly brush Weiss's right peak with her fingers… _I… I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Oh… you let go…" Weiss smirked, turning her back to Yang, "Time to lose something else~"

 _D-damn it!_ Yang glanced down at her feet, and cursed herself for having taken off her socks and shoes when she came in, _But god do I want it…_

Blushing beet red, Yang unzipped her shorts and stepped out of them, before stepping closer to Weiss' back to reach around and cup both of the debauched Heiress' breasts, only to unintentionally _squeeze_ with a start when Weiss chided her, "Ah-ah-ah… Two hands, two pieces Yang~"

"B-but I… I'm not wearing a bra…."

"And I'm gonna be _naked on camera_ in a couple minutes. _Strip._ "

Breathing heavily now, Yang nodded, stepping back and pulling her tube-top over her head as Weiss turned around, and now that she was stripped down to her yellow-stripped panties, she was now free to touch…

"Seriously Yang?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at the pattern, "Don't you think those are a little childish?"

"S-shut up! I didn't think I'd have to… strip…." Yang trailed off.

"Well you didn't _have to…" Weiss smirked,_ gently pushing Yang back toward the bed, "But since you _have,_ I'll tell you what: If you take off your panties and do as you're told, _I'll make it worth your time~_ " To punctuate her point, Weiss reached down to finger the wetness between Yang's legs, "Deal?"

Yang froze, blood rushing to her head now, unable to decide. Did that mean Weiss wanted to take her _all the way!?_ She almost didn't _notice_ as her hands moved on their own to remove her last article and then fell back onto the bed, "O-okay…"

Weiss licked her lips, climbing on top of Yang and straddling her, "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

Weiss took a handful of each of Yang's breasts before burying her face between the two sumptuous peaks. She felt Yang's thighs tense around her waist as she asserted that little bit of dominance over the blond, and she _loved it._ Weiss began to grind her clit against the Blonde's folds, eliciting a slight whimper, which only prompted her to work her hips _that much harder._

"M-Mmmm!" Yang whimpered, back arching slightly, "G-god W-,"

Weiss silenced the blonde by pressing her lips to Yang's, pushing her tongue into the brawler's mouth for a moment before pulling away, "Here I'm _Snow White…_ " Weiss whispered.

Yang weakly nodded, "B-but… are we _really_ doing this…?"

"Of course we are _Goldilocks…_ " Weiss purred, caressing one of the blonde's breasts, "I have to _reward you_ for being so _helpful~_ "

"W-wait… Sno- _OH!_ "

Weiss reached down between the blonde's thighs and spread Yang's folds with two fingers, making her breathe heavily and moan with pleasure.

"That's what I like to hear~"

Weiss worked her hips to grind her clit against her own wrist as she teased Yang's entrance, "Just say the word and it can stop~"

"N-no!" Yang whimpered through clenched teeth, "I-I want it!"

"Good girl…" Weiss whimpered into her ear, "Now let me show you what I've learned over the last few weeks…"

Yang's body tensed, trembling as Weiss's fingers penetrated her folds, "W-I-I mean Snow… Y-you should know-," but she winced as Weiss's fingers reached _that spot…_

Weiss's eyes widened, "You're a _virgin…?_ "

Yang's thighs threaten to clench together around Weiss's hand, "S-shut up… I…" But Yang's words suffocated under her beet-red blush, "D-don't make fun of me…"

Weiss smirks devilishly, leaning in to whisper into Yang's ear, "Oh really? Cause I seem to remember you mocking _me_ for being _flat…_ "

Yang swallowed, "I…"

"Really Yang, in all seriousness though… Weiss walked her free hand up Yang's breast again and lingered on the blonde's left nipple, "Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of… "Weiss forcefully pushed two fingers deep inside Yang, breaking her, "Not anymore~"

"AH!" Yang's back spasms, arching dramatically as her legs snap up and clenching her legs around Weiss's waist, "OH FUCK!"

"Such a _dirty girl…_ " Weiss curled her fingers inside Yang to brush a few sensitive places, "and so tight…"

Yang's breathing came sharp and shallow as a small trickle of blood and arousal seeped out around Weiss's fingers, and she squeezed her eyes shut, "P-please… _more…_ " Yang moaned, all shame and dignity utterly forgotten.

"Admit it…" Weiss whispered, "You've been watching my show every week _fantasizing_ about me doing _exactly this_ to you…. Haven't you…?"

"Y-YES!"

Weiss inserted a third finger, relishing the control, "And you asked me to satisfy your little fantasies over chat, _didn't you goldilocks…?_ "

" _I-I DID!_ " More and more arousal began dripping from Yang's folds, covering Weiss's hand.

Weiss rolled one of Yang's nipples between her teeth before asking one more question, "Such a dirty girl~"

She spread her three fingers inside Yang, and the recently deflowered blonde came, slamming her head into the mattress, "OH MY GOD!"

While Yang was left gasping, basking in the afterglow, Weiss licked her lips and reached for the cuffs that she'd chosen for the show before getting into it with Yang, using them to bind Yang's wrists and ankles to corners of the bed. She relished each little click as she restrained the barely-conscious brawler, until she finally secured the last one to Yang's left ankle, and the blonde was stuck, naked, and _on camera…_ Weiss tipped Yang's head up to face the webcam, "I'm glad you feel that way Goldilocks… Why don't you say hello to chat for us?"

Yang's eyes went wide, "W-What!? W-we were on camera!?"

"Of course silly~" Weiss enthused, slipping into her cutesy 'Snow White' voice, "That's why we're even _here! So say 'hi…_ "

Yang swallowed, face going slightly pale, "H-Hi…."

" _Fuck! She's STACKED!"_ _'sirLancelot'_ gushed.

" _I'd suck those all day..._ " _'ShadyNighty'_ chimed in.

Yang was blushing profusely again, "U-um…"

"Ooh… I know I'd love to _ShadyNighty~_ " Weiss chimed in, "So… what would you _naughty_ boys and girls like to see, now that I've… _broken in_ Our _special friend_ here…?"

"I-I… Snow…" Yang whimpered, "B-be nice…"

Weiss put a finger to her lips with mock contemplation, "What do you all think in chat~?"

" _FUCK HER!"_

" _FILL HER WITH TOYS!"_

" _MAKE HER CUM TILL SHE PASSES OUT!"_

Weiss shot Yang a sidelong look with a smirk, "The viewers have spoken~"

"R-Really…?" Yang whimpered, "S-Snow… are we really going to-?"

"Of course silly~" Weiss produced a box of her illicit toys, "Get ready~"

"I-I…" Yang swallowed, eyes affixed on the purple toy in Weiss's hand, completely oblivious to the dozens of spectators in chat _demanding_ to see her filled and stretched, "P-please… I want it…"

Weiss smiled wryly, teasing Yang's folds with the toy, "Ask and you shall receive~"

Without a second's further hesitation, Weiss pushed the toy into Yang's pussy, parting the blonde's sex, spreading her entrance as the toy slid deeper and deeper into Yang's moist tightness. Yang's back arched again, her eyes squeezing shut as she whimpered in pleasure, arms and legs straining against the cuffs, but the restraints held.

"Is this what you all wanted?" Weiss asked the camera with a deceptively innocent smile.

"Y-yes!" Yang answered, unprompted with a sensual moan, "M-more!"

Weiss pinched one of Yang's nipples and squeezed, "Of _course_ you like it _silly…_ " Then the Heiress's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a particular comment, and her lips drew into a much more pronounced smile, "Oh… Okay _ShadyNighty…_ I can do that…"

"W-What? You can do wha-AAAHHH!" Yang wailed in pleasure as Weiss abruptly _yanked_ the toy from Yang's pussy, pausing only to lick the nectar from the shaft before lining up the head with Yang's as-yet virginal ass, "Get ready _Goldy~_ "

"NNNNGGGHH!" Yang _screamed_ as her ass was spread around the phallic little toy, her whole body trembling as Weiss _inched_ the length _deeper and deeper,_ until the toy was buried inside the blonde all the way to the hilt. ,

"Now…" Weiss selected a much larger, double-ended toy from her collection, and strapped it onto her hips, wincing and moaning in bliss as she inserted the shorter end into herself. Before positioning herself between Yang's legs, "F-fuck…" She moaned, "I-I don't even need to… to fuck her… this already feels _amazing!_ "

The chat, however, begged to differ…

' _FUCK HER! FUCK HER!'_

' _Ride her HARD!'_

"… _Make her cum please…'_

Weiss looked back from the chat to leer _straight_ into Yang's eyes, a satisfied look on her face, "I hope you're ready~"

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but before she got her words out, Weiss _slammed_ her hips forward, completely burying the strap-on in Yang's pussy. The _eight inch long, two and a half inch thick_ shaft spread Yang even more severely than the first toy, and she was swiftly reduced to a whimpering, moaning heap as Weiss began _thrusting…_ With each thrust, the end of the toy that was within her own pussy struck a _very_ sensitive spot inside Weiss over and over again, blurring her vision and making her moan like a whore. _It was ecstasy.._

Weiss threw her whole body into it as she slammed against Yang's thighs, _drenched_ with want, and the toy vigorously rubbed against each girl's most sensitive places. Yang let out a wail of pleasure as Weiss felt her juices gush around the toy to coat the Heiresses' thighs, and _'Snow White'_ herself threw her head back with a scream, hands reaching up to her own breasts to roughly knead herself as her pleasure reached a climax.

"Y-AAHHH!" Weiss's back arched as her juices gushed down around the toy and she flopped forward on top of the barely conscious blonde. She didn't have the energy or patience to consult chat anymore – as soon as she'd recovered enough to move, she began weakly bucking her hips to fuck Yang even more, greedily squeezing and suckling at the Blonde's tits. A constant, soft-whimper emanated from Yang's lips as her body jerked and jiggled with each small thrust, hands too weak now even to grip the sheets, but she didn't care – not about the domination, not about losing her virginity _on camera,_ or anything else for that matter… it just felt _so good…_ Then though, Yang's heart froze as Weiss nibbled on her ear. Weiss's voice was sly and sultry, too low for the camera to pick up, but Yang heard it…

"I've _always wanted to do this…._ "

Yang's eyes shot wide and her cheeks flushed red, "R-Really…?"

But Weiss had already moved back down to Yang's teat, taking a nipple between her teeth and _pulling._ However Yang may have interpreted it, for Weiss, this had as much to do with _revenge_ for all the cheap shots and teasing the Brawler had subjected her to… And _justice was sweet…_

"So tell me…" Weiss whispered into Yang's ear again as the brawler moaned, "Do you want me?"

"Y-YES!"

"Are you _sorry_ that you made fun of me…?"

"S-SO SORRY!" Yang wailed, "DON"T STOP!"

Weiss _slowly_ pulled out of Yang anyway, licking her lips hungrily, unfastening Yang's cuffs, "Then face the camera and get on your hands and knees…"

Yang's breath hitched, but she only hesitated a moment before shakily nodding and scrambling to obey, presenting herself to the Heiress , and blushing furiously at the camera with her naked body on prominent display, "O-Okay…"

"Now tell _everyone_ how much you want me…" Weiss ordered, lining the toy up with Yang again, groping and massaging Yang's sumptuous ass.

Yang's blush turned crimson, but again she obeyed, trembling, "I-I want her! I want her to fuck me! Plea-EEEEse!"

Weiss rocked her hips forward, pushing into Yang's _ass_ mid-confession, and Yang's back arched with a spasm of pain and pleasure, making her impressive breasts bounce for the camera. Weiss grabbed one of Yang's wrists and a fistful of blonde tresses as she hilted the toy, pulling the Brawler upright onto her knees as she began to _thrust again,_ spreading Yang around the shaft. The tightness of Yang's ass made the toy rub forcefully against Weiss's insides as well as she tried to buck her hips, clouding her vision with pleasure as Yang screamed, cumming again, a _torrent_ gushing from her now vacant pussy.

"Oh! OH! OH GOD!"

"Y-YES!"

Both girls collapsed forward onto the bed facing a camera, gasping for breath. Glancing up, Weiss had a faint, satisfied smile when she saw that chat was _exploding_ now; they certainly hadn't disappointed… Weiss whispered into Yang's ear again, "Good job`"

"M-Mmmhmmm…" Yang whimpered submissively.

"Welcome to the show~" Weiss added smugly, _I… can't believe I just had sex… with YANG…Well… at least the audience is probably scraping their jaws off the floor… All things considered… Fuck yes…_


	5. Private Party

**Hello everyone, I do hope you can forgive my prolonged absence with this story, but now I have another one for your pleasure~ I haven't quite decided whether or not to do another chapter of this or wrap up Slithering Darkness's 'plot' firs, so I'm open to suggestions… also, I've been getting requests for tentacle scenes with Winter and the other new female characters, and I'm of a mind to agree that at least Winter deserves one, but it's a little late for her to be in the 'plot,' but if you'd like to see any of them get an off-cannon/post plot chapter, feel free to let me know in the reviews or PM me – and don't hesitate to offer suggestions; helping flesh out the concept can only help my motivation to write it after all…**

Weiss sighed as she quietly closed the door to the RWBY dorm behind her after Monday's classes. Ruby and Yang had another class yet to go, for which the Heiress was immeasurably grateful – perhaps she'd get a little nap in… Her weekend with Yang had been… intense, to say the least – gratifying for certain, but exhausting and, once she'd gotten past her smug satisfaction, Weiss had also realized that it would be a _lot_ harder to keep a lid on things if anyone at Beacon really was watching her streams…

""Hello Weiss…"

The Heiress froze at the suspicious greeting of the familiar voice, "B-Blake!?"

"Enjoy your weekend…?"

Weiss breathed a slight sigh of relief as she relaxed and began to turn, "Yes, actually; it was quite…" She swallowed at the sight with which she was presented, much to her surprise, "Titillating…"

Blake, for reasons Weiss immediately hoped were best known only to _herself,_ was sprawled out across her bed, clad in naught but her white blouse – unbuttoned all the way down, no less – and a little black skirt that didn't cover _nearly_ enough…

"B-Blake…? What are you doing…?"

"Oh nothing~" Blake dismissed with a purr, "I was just doing some laundry, and this was _all_ I had left; you just caught me in the middle of a… catnap…"

"I see…" Weiss replied dryly, scarcely believing the transparency of the excuse, or indeed that of Blake's purely ornamental miniskirt… "Well then… I'll just step out again and leave you to it-,"

Weiss's heart skipped a beat in panic as she heard Blake get out of bed, and the Faunus then beat her to the doorknob, holding the door shut, "Oh? There's no need to be bashful _Snow White…_ "

"W-What!? I-I don't know what you're talking about-!"

"Shshsh…." Blake whispered, wrapping an arm around Weiss to stroke the Heiress's supple thigh, "Let's not play dumb… I know what you've been doing with your weekends…. And now you've got Yang…. You have _no idea_ how jealous I am…." Blake whispered into Weiss's ear, moving her right hand from the doorknob to begin unbuttoning Weiss's blouse… "And as it is… I think you _owe me_ for holding out on me like that…"

"H-Holding out…?"

Blake slipped a hand into Weiss's now partially unbuttoned blouse, then smiled lasciviously, "I've always wondered why I never see your bras in the laundry…" Weiss's eyes widened, "Checkmate…"

Weiss closed her eyes, and let out a sigh, stepping away from Blake, "Alright Blake, you've got me…" She turned, blouse hanging open to reveal her taped-down chest, "Now what do I have to do to keep you quiet…?"

Blake licked her lips, swallowing in anticipation, "I want to see them…"

Weiss shook her head in distaste, but finished unbuttoning her blouse regardless, "Fine…"

Resigned, Weiss reached around behind her back and began unwrapping herself. She wasn't quite sure if it was embarrassment or her recently discovered inner exhibitionist making her take it slow – whether it was preserving modesty as long as possible or _teasing_ Blake – but either way, it couldn't last forever, and after a few times before the wrappings couldn't contain her anymore, her deceptively ample breasts spilled out into Blake's eager view… The Heiress cast her displeased gaze aside, folding her arms under her snow white peaks as though to further accentuate her size as Blake gawked. There was an uncomfortable silence as Weiss could practically _feel_ her teammate's leering gaze trace over her exposed mounds. After what felt like a small eternity though, Weiss _knew_ it was her inner _exhibitionist_ more at play, because she felt her nipples getting hard and her panties getting wet…

"W-Well? Are you satisfied Belladonna…?" Weiss demanded, flushed as she looked back at Blake, only to recoil in surprise when she found that Blake was on her knees about to bury her face in Her chest, "W-What the _Hell_!?"

"… _Not fair…_ " Blake muttered, face falling toward the ground.

"Huh?"

"… _It's close…. But… I can't believe it…_ "

"Believe _what?_ " Weiss demanded, stomping her foot in frustration, inadvertently making herself jiggle.

Blake murmured something with a distinctively _bitter_ tone, but Weiss couldn't make it out.

"Speak up!"

" _How are you BIGGER_ than _ME!?_ " Blake blurted, looking up in frustrated disbelief, "It shouldn't be possible…"

Weiss facepalmed, "Oh good grief…"

"…Let me touch them…"

"What!?"

"A girl _your size_ has no right to have boobs that big! I have to squeeze them to make sure they're real!" Blake declared, before tackling Weiss onto the bed and straddling her, a hungry look in her eyes, "You've been teasing me on the internet for _weeks…._ Now I'm gonna actually have some fun with you for real…."

"G-Get _off_ of me-EEEE!" Weiss's back arched slightly as Blake began to grind against her and squeezed a fistful of both of her breasts, _hard._

"Rrr… How are you so _perky_ too?" Blake half giggled, half growled as she kneaded Weiss's firm mounds beneath her fingers, "I'm gonna have to take my time…"

"Blake! Let me _g-MMMMPH!_ "

Before Weiss could finish her objection though, Blake had reached into her night stand and produced a thick, purple toy, and promptly forced it into Weiss's mouth, "Shhhh…. Someone might hear you~"

"Mmmn! Mmng!"

But Blake didn't waste any time – she unwound her ribbon and tied Weiss's wrists together, and then to the banister, freeing her up to take her sweet, _naughty time…_ "There… Now let's… have some fun…"

Weiss's eyes go wide, but Blake didn't give her long to struggle before the Faunus returned to _vigorously_ groping and even _sucking_ at the Heiress's tits. When Weiss's stifled screams of displeasure became muffled moans, Blake felt like she _had_ her, and began to more fully undress her favorite little whore… First went Weiss's skirt, then her panties… Blake didn't bother cutting her top off though – why bother? She could already _see_ everything she wanted at that point anyway… Now free to _play_ at her leisure, Blake backed up, getting a better look at the trembling, _struggling_ Heiress's lower body… Weiss's creamy skin was smooth and silky… her legs firm and toned, and her pussy….

Blake's mouth watered, "S-shaven…"

"Mng! MMMM! MMmmmn MMMG!"

But Blake ignored her, instead licking her lips as she forcibly spread Weiss's legs. The tight contours of the Heiress-turned-internet porn starlet made an enticing frame to her tight and immaculately groomed folds, and Blake almost wished Weiss had never done the stream so she could take her virginity now instead, but that was of little matter… Blake had her now… Only… A sinister smirk crossed Blake's face as she had a thought that would make things that much more fun…

Blake reached up to Weiss's mouth again and pulled the toy out, letting the Heiress gasp and start yelling, "B-Blake! How _DARE_ you-,"

"We're gonna do this one of two ways…" Blake interrupts smugly, "We are _going_ to have sex… that's not optional… Now… you can either give me permission first, or I'll just work you over until you _beg me_ for more…"

"Blake! This is _ra-EEEEP!_ " Weiss's objection gave way to a pleasured squeal as Blake pinched her clit, leaving the restrained Heiress gasping.

"I guess we're going with the hard way…" Blake smirked, bending down to lick at Weiss's folds… Blake chuckled in satisfaction as Weiss's whole body tensed and spasmed as Blake's catlike, sandpapery tongue slid between her folds, and she gasped. Smirking, Blake pushed her tongue deeper in as Weiss moaned and squirmed, struggling in vain against Blake's ribbon.

"G-God! L-Let me _g-OOOOHHH!_ " Weiss moaned as Blake's tongue hit a sensitive spot, "S-stop! Alright! Alright! I'll do it! N-now Let me _go_ and I'll make your _fucking YEAR!_ "

Blake pulled back, smirking, "Make my year huh? That's a bold statement…"

"Then _untie me_ and let me _prove it…_ " Weiss snapped, face red both with anger and heat, "Or are you too _scared?_ "

"No, no… but how do I know you won't change your mind…?"

"Just _untie me…_ " Weiss almost growled, "You'll get yours…"

Blake hesitated a moment at Weiss's somewhat _threatening_ tone, but the arousal slicked down her thighs and her rigid peaks made the decision for her, and she untied her prize… Blake wasn't a _virgin –_ not _strictly_ speaking anyway – but her first experience with an _actual_ partner made for an exciting prospect, so much so that it _may_ have compromised her judgement… a fact which she realized _immediately_ after untying her captive…

As soon as Weiss' hands were free, Blake's wrists were both bound in shimmering white glyphs, and her ankles soon followed. Before she could even react, the cat Faunus was bent back on her knees, arms and legs bent backward, wrists and ankles pinned together as the first traces of second thoughts played over Blake's face, but it was far too late for that…

"You know something Blake…" Weis flicked the cat Faunus' right nipple, whereupon another little white glyph shimmered into existence and _tightened_ on Blake's nipple, forcing a little squeak out of her, "I'll be the first to admit that I really _enjoy… my new hobby…_ But After Yang… well I've also discovered that I prefer to be on _top…_ "

Blake swallowed as Weiss cupped her cheek with one hand and the _drenched_ juncture between her legs with the other, "W-Weiss… I-,"

In a perhaps ironic reprise, Weis picked up the toy that Blake had produced from her nightstand, and shoved it into the Faunus' own mouth, silencing her, "No. You're going to be nice and _quiet…"_ Weiss rifled around through Blake's drawer until she found a _second_ toy, and smiled devilishly as she moved behind Blake… "Now… I hope you like being on the bottom…"

Blake's whole body jerked forward as Weiss forced the whole slightly smaller toy all the way into her ass. Blake's eyes squeeze shut and a bead of sweat flies from her forehead as her head jerks back, and her quivering sex drips in want. Her whole body _trembled_ as Weiss's arms wrapped around her, and she felt those _unfairly perfect_ breasts pressed up against her shoulder blades, but even that _wonderful pressure_ didn't compare to Weiss's three fingers sinking into her folds. Blake moaned in ecstasy around the toy she'd been forced to deep-throat as Weiss's fingers played her most sensitive places more expertly than the Faunus could have imagined. Mere moments into the domination, Blake felt herself melting, and before long her juices were gushing down around Weiss's fingers, and then and there Blake knew she would do _anything_ to feel like that again… Just in time for Weiss to stop…

"M-Mmmmm…" Blake whimpered, _desperate for more as she toppled backward_ and Weiss stepped away.

Blake's bindings flickered out and she flopped onto her back on the bed as she heard a zipping noise and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Weiss pull something large and _blue_ from her purse…. It was _like_ Blake's toys, but easily a foot long and bent into a curve, with a pronounce set of ribbing and bulbous heads designed not just to penetrate, but to _plow…_

"I brought this one home with me in case I'd have to persuade Yang to keep quiet…" Weiss explained, attaching a strap, "And I guess I could use it to bribe you too but…" She sighs, rubbing her nude thighs together as her arousal slicked them, "But all this has me _really hot,_ so why don't we just have a party and call it even, _kay?_ " She concluded, slipping into her Snow White voice toward the end.

Blake nodded eagerly, wet all over again at the thought of having _that_ inside her…

"Good…" Weiss nodded, breathing a little heavily as she wrapped the strap about Blake's waist, before beginning to work the shorter end of the curved toy into Blake's folds…

Blake's body tensed, back arching slightly, as Weiss pushed the five-inch section of the toy into her, spreading her walls around the toy, hitting all her most sensitive places. It was _so big…_ two an d a half inches of ribbed _ecstasy_ filling her _utterly,_ and all with the promise of having _'Snow White'_ ride her until she screamed, though Blake may have overestimated her own resilience, as the very _instant_ Weiss lowered herself onto the upward pointing shaft, it was Blake herself who yelped, a trickle of cum already squirting out of her… "Oh God!"

"D-Don't tell me that's all you can t-take…" Weiss gasps, still slowly lowering herself onto her own nearly seven inch section of the toy… "Snow White can do better than that~" Weiss slammed down onto Blake's hips all at once, throwing her head back with a cry of Bliss. She takes a moment to savor the feeling of being so thoroughly filled, but then began to rock her hips back and forth, working the massive shaft inside herself as hard as she could, grinding her lips against Blake's hips. Weiss balanced herself on her hands, pressed to Blake's flat stomach as Weiss straddled the Faunus as she rode her, her walls pulsing around the shared girth between them. "O-Oh! OH Yes!" Weiss screams, "Oh _fuck_ I wish I had my camera!"

Blake could only gaze blearily up through a haze of pleasure as Weiss's body rocked and jerked, her deceptively large breasts bouncing and jiggling as the lewd Heiress bucked, nipples pert and erect, and Blake couldn't resist any longer…

Blake reached up with trembling hands and groped Weiss's two jiggling breasts to squeeze and fondle, relishing the softness between her fingers, and the slightest little bit of power that it gave her, seeing how Weiss's face contorted in response to the stimulation of her sensaive peaks. Weiss obligingly leaned forward to dangle her breasts in Blake's face as she rode her, inviting Blake to suck at her stiff and wanting peaks.

"S-Suck… me…" Weiss moans.

Gritting her teeth to stifle her own moaning, Blake obeyed, rolling thee Heiress's teat between her teeth before sucking as bidden, until something warm and sweet sprayed into her mouth, and she released her lips in surprise, only to have milk spray in her face…

"W-Weiss…."

" _What…?"_ Weiss groans, satisfaction still oozing from her core… "Why'd you stop…?" But then she looked down, "What's that on your face…?"

Blake blinked a few times, then licked some of the warm fluid off her cheek, "Um… milk…"

Weiss's eyes shot wide open, and she jerked upright – only slightly flinching as the toy moved inside her – and she groped her own breast and pinched the offending nipple, squeezing a droplet from the peak herself, "H-how….!? I can't be… y-you know!"

Blake swallowed, "D-does his mean we're-?"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!This can't be happening!"

Blake sighed in disappointment, "I… take that as a 'yes…'"

* * *

"Hi everybody~"

By the time the next weekend had rolled around Weiss had taken the opportunity to do a little research, and her finding had brought her no small amount of relief – if also fresh embarrassment in equal measure. Since she'd started… _this…_ Weiss had been finding it… difficult to restrain herself from gratifying her more… _base_ urges when she had a private moment. Of course, discretion never _completely_ abandoned her though; generally she would limit herself to groping her breasts and pinching err nipples in the bathroom…. However _vigorously…_ She found that it was the _cleanest_ way to pleasure herself, but it was also the root of her latest… 'Problem…' Now that she understood though… it seemed more like a fresh _pleasure_ all its own…

"So guess what I found out this week~" _'Snow White'_ said gleefully to her adoring audience, with a special little smirk when she saw _ShadyNighty_ sign in – _'Hello Blake~' –_ before continuing, squeezing her breasts together through her open robe, "I hope you like milk~"

' _Wait…' WarmFuzzies123_ said worriedly, _Are you pregnant!?_

" _No_ silly~" Weiss replied with a close-eyed smile, "But all the times you _naughty_ boys _and girls_ wanted to see me play with _the girls,"_ she squeezed her arms together, compressing her breasts again, "Kinda _tricked_ my poor body~" With that, Weiss threw her robe off behind her, cupping a breast in each of her hands and pinching each nipple between a thumb and forefinger and tugging slightly until a little milk sprinkled out of each, "See…?"

' _Holy shit yes!'_ One commenter enthused.

' _I'd totally milk those titties...' TheHAMMER_ shamelessly leered through the chat.

' _I… bet you taste sweet….'_ Added _WarmFuzzies_ meekly.

" _Awww…_ thanks all of you~ I always love to see you guys happy with me… I'm not making much, but if you can all be patient, I can make more – although…" Weiss smirked at the camera, "it might hurt my _back_ a little – but I'll still do it _just for you~_ "


	6. Warm and Sweet

**Hello all, and welcome back to Playtime! And in other news, the votes are in and it looks like our winner for the next fic that I'll be launching will fall under the category of 'Witchcraft!' Accordingly, I am pleased to announce that my next fic (forthcoming sooner rather than later hopefully…) will be entitled "The White Witch of the Woods," so you can look forward to that. Additionally,** _ **Kiko Gorgon's**_ **working on something special that some of you might be interested in – particularly if you're into my… less normal stuff… Specifically, she's working on editing our various smutty little role-play conversations into short (or in some cases not so short) story format, and she'll be posting them over on her account~ So feel free to check that out if it strikes your fancy! For now though, have fun with Snow White… And a special shout-out to** _ **NocturnalWarrior**_ **for a lovely little suggestion…**

" _Dammit…_ " Weiss groaned, flopping into her bed after returning to the dorm after class, "My _back_ hurts…"

It had been a few weeks, and several streams later, and her new 'regiment' was starting to wear her out. It wasn't that her streams had stopped being _fun –_ far from it; she _especially_ enjoyed the slack-jawed looks from Blake and Yang every time she came home – but her chest had been increasingly _sore_ lately, as had her back… After some research, Weiss had taken to a few… _measures_ to help herself _'produce,'_ the most _effective_ of which had been a seemingly innocuous little herbal supplement. Between that and her other _'methods,'_ she'd been rather impressed with the results, though it made feigning an A-cup _that much more difficult…_ The extra sized also meant extra weight, and extra strain on her _back_ to boot...

Weiss sighed, rubbing her back as she laid facedown in her bed, "They'd _better_ appreciate this…."

"I know I do~"

"Shut up Blake…" Weiss rolled her eyes without getting up as Blake entered the dorm and got onto Weiss's bed behind her.

"Yang and Ruby are still in class…." Blake said, voice heavy with implication as she knelt between Weiss's feet, "Maybe I can make it better…?"

"Not… Now… Belladonna…" Weiss growled, still not lifting her face from her pillow. Mood swings, so she'd read – and been _told_ by most of her friends, even those unaware off what she was doing – had been a problem for her of late as well…

Blake didn't listen though, instead bending down to lift Weiss's skirt and expose her panties and bare thighs. Weiss noticed, but felt too lethargic to object, and so just let it happen as Blake pulled her panties aside… She could really use a pick-me-up anyway… Weiss gasped slightly and moaned as Blake's sandpapery tongue caressed her folds, and she instantly gave in, bending her knees a little to raise her hips to give Blake easier access, "M-more… no toys but… I _need_ this…"

Blake pressed her lips to Weiss's entrance and _purred,_ making the Heiress whimper in pleasure, "Of course~"

Blake squeezed Weiss's toned thighs in her hands, pushing her thumbs inward to hold her _snowflake_ open, letting her eagerly lap at Weiss's core. Weiss trembled and moaned as she let Blake eat her out, fists clenching around the sheets and toes curling as the pleasure flowed through her. She could let Blake do this for _hours,_ but private time was at a premium, and though her thighs were already slick with want, she hadto see to other needs….

"B-Blake…" She gasped, "I need… S-stop… my tits are sore… I need to pump…."

"Then roll over and open your shirt…" Blake answered, nipping at Weiss's clit, "I can help with that too…"

Weiss swallowed; she usually used a _pump,_ but Blake's idea sounded more fun… "O-Okay…"

She rolled onto her back, unbuttoning her blouse and impatiently tearing away at her bandages to let her newly engorged breasts spill free for Blake's pleasure. Blake purred, licking her lips before sucking vigorously at Weiss's right teat without so much as a comment or a 'thank you,' though in fairness, the _three fingers_ with which she continued to probe Weiss's sex were _more than adequate_ substitute…

Mmmm…Oh… Y-yes… " Weiss moaned and the suction of Blake's lips around her nipple made the milk flow out of her peaks and Blake's fingers played over her sensitive places, "B-But if I l-let you have my m-milk- _OH YES! –_ T-Then you have to keep _quiet-EETT!_ "

"Sure! Whatever!" Blake gasped out as she hastily switched nipples to continue guzzling from her teammate's bosom, "You taste _so good…_ I will do literally _anything_ for this…"

Weiss's back arched slightly as Blake sucked afresh, but a smirk drew across her face, "G-good to know…"

* * *

"Hi~"

Weiss's _adoring_ audience had slipped into the habit of showing up early to her streams, it seemed, and Weiss had no doubt that it had perhaps just a _little bit_ to do with her extra cup size, but that didn't bother Weiss in the least – she enjoyed them too… "Are you _ready?_ "

' _FUCK YEAH!'_ Was the general concensus, much to Weiss's pleasure.

' _How big are they now…?' WarmFuzzies_ asked, _'I'm just curious is all…'_

Weiss chuckled, really emphasizing her Snow White voice, "it's okay to like my boobs _WarmFuzzies~_ No one's judging here; don't be so shy~"

' _Just answer the question!' ShadyNighty demanded,_ and Weiss couldn't resist a massive smirk as she imagined Blake drooling.

" _Double D~_ " Weiss finally replied after a teasing pause, suddenly undoing the front-clasp of her struggling bra to let her much-vaunted breasts spill free, jiggling for the camera, "You wouldn't _believe_ how hard it was to find a front-clasp in _this size~_ "

' _Oh really?'_ A new user calling themselves _'AngrySnowdrift'_ commented, _'I imagine that it was expensive as well…'_

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that – we're just here to have fun~" Weiss responded cheerfully; not that she could say as much to the chat, but she wasn't exactly hurting for money, and even then, the 'donate' button she'd had put on her site's homepage for authenticities sake brought in _more than enough_ to cover any of the show's… _expenses…_

" _Anyway…_ We're gonna do something _special_ today…" Weiss angled the camera toward a device sitting on the bed beside her, "'Cause thanks to the girls, I have to _pump_ like _three times a day!_ "

' _Fucking hell Snow Tits… send me some…'_ Weiss liked to imagine that _HatMan's_ jaw was dropped.

"Sorry _HatMan,_ but you know better~" Weis chuckled, moving aside to reveal her fucking machine to the camera, "But today I'm gonna use _this naughty little boy…_ " And _these…_ " She held up the suction cups of her pump, "To have a little fun~"

She didn't have the same _machine_ as she'd used the first time Yang had done her camera work – that would be far too large to fit on her bed – but the considerably smaller device would serve… She laid down on her stomach, working just the tip of the machine into her folds with a sigh of pleasure before propping herself up on her elbows for the camera. She turn the machine on throwing the switch with her big toe, setting the device on _low._ She winced in pleasure as the toy on the end of the piston slowly pushed inside her and then pulled out, before she addressed the camera again.

"S-So… l-let's play a game…" Weiss breathed, cupping her breasts to emphasize them for the camera, and squeezing to produce little squirts of milk, before reaching for the ends of her pump, "I'm gonna pretend _you guys_ are sucking me… That's more… more _fun..._ So… who want's milk, and who wants to _fuck me?_ "

Weiss might have chuckled at the _explosion_ of comments that followed that little question – had she not been too busy _moaning –_ because the general consensus was that everybody wanted _both…_ It was about what she'd been expecting – hoping for even- and it _certainly_ added a little something to the little fantasy she indulged while she attached the pump to her breasts and took the toy… It started tame at first, with someone taking her from behind, reaching around to vigorously grope and fondle her breasts, one thrust would be Blake, another would be Yang, and then a procession of unfamiliar lovers each craving her pussy… _And then_ she turned the pump on… She gasped as the suction immediately tugged at her nipples, making her peaks bulge within her suction cups, and then suddenly in her fantasy another lover was sucking on each of her mounds, open-mouthed, taking more than just her stiffened pink teats as they sucked. As she turned the dial on the pump to _increase_ the suction, the machine began doing its job, milk spraying from her nipples into the cups and down through the attached tubes to collect in the little bottle attatched to the pump, all in front of her webcam… Her back arched slightly and her toes curled, accidentally brushing the controls for her _other_ machine, at once increasing the speed and activating the _'oscillate'_ toggle…

"A- _AHH!_ " Weiss _screamed_ in bliss as the penetrations both accelerated and began to _rotate_ inside her, further spreading and _teasing_ her entrance, "S-So _good!_ "

The way the toy moved around inside her made Weiss feel like she was being taken by two – no, _three_ people at once, hitting all of her most sensitive places by turns, all while two more _greedy_ lovers claimed her breasts for themselves. She was a piece of _meat –_ a dairy _cow_ – for her audience, and she _loved it._ She imagined their _leering eyes all over her body_ and imagined how much all of them _wished_ they could actually be there to have her. They were putty in her hands, all of them…

 _Except 'HatMan,'_ apparently, _'Look babe, nice tits and all – love the milky mounds, but I wanna see more of the action… We can't see most of you from this angle…'_

Weiss's eyes widened – though whether that was a result of being on the brink of orgasm or the realization of a mistake, she couldn't quite say… "O-Oh… S-Sorr-YEEEEEEEAAHHH!""

Weiss back violently arched as pleasure spasmed through her and her juices _gushed_ around the shaft that continued to plow her. The force of it yanked the cup from her right breast, letting an impressive _gush_ of breastmilk free before the flow stemmed to drips. When her vision settled back to normal from its pleasure haze though,,, she blushed furiously, and reached back to shut off the fucking machine for a moment; She'd given her camera a bit of a shower…

"O-oh dear…"

To her surprise though, the chat seemed _thrilled –_ She knew Blake would have enjoyed that, but she wasn't expecting everyone else to – _HatMan_ included…

' _Well hush my mouth…'_

' _FUCK! That gets me off SO HARD!'_

' _God I wanna cum all over you...'_

Weiss grimaced at that a bit, but then smirked as she wiped the milk off her lens and removed the pump from her other breast; it was only getting drops at this point and it was starting to make her sore… "My, my, aren't we all such _lewd_ boys and girls tonight? _I love it~"_

' _Are you… gonna drink it…?' WarmFuzzies_ asked coyly, _'I bet it tastes nice…'_

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but smirked, "Anything for you, _WarmFuzzies~_ " She detached the bottle of her milk from the pump, raising it to the camera as she read aloud, "Eight ounces~ Wouldn't _I_ have a _very_ happy baby~"

' _Come on! Drink it!'_

 _Snow White_ chuckled, "Alright! Alright! Bottoms up~"

With that Weiss tipped the bottle back and drank. It was pleasantly warm and mildly sweeter than she'd been expecting, but overall, it was nice… _I can see how Blake loves it so much…_ Weiss thought, a slight rouge coloring her cheeks, but then she glanced at the chat again, restoring her smirk as she thought of a better use for the rest of the bottle…

"Alright boys and girls, before we say goodbye tonight though, I was just wondering if you could do a _little_ favor for me…"

' _Anything!'_ Weiss could imagine Blake practically jumping out of her nightgown as _'ShadyNighty'_ was first to respond among a cacophony of like answers.

"Can you all show me how much you love me? I don't need much – just _cum_ for me~" Weiss pushed three fingers into her pussy, still _throbbing_ from the machine, and rubbed her fingers against her front wall, "Just pretend you're inside me… or between my tits… in my mouth – I don't care!"

She'd underestimated how sensitive the machine had left her, and Weiss herself came almost instantly, echoed in chat by dozens of comments ranging from _'Fuck yes!'_ to _'Already done…'_ and as she threw her head back, mouth hanging open, Weiss _poured_ the remainder of the milk all over herself, starting at her face and then on down to her drenched folds, splattering herself in the warm white fluid…

"G-Goodnight…" Weiss gasped, thighs clenched together around her hand, "C-Can't wait to play again soon~"

* * *

Ruby was the first one back to the Dorm after classes on Monday, which _may_ or may not have been because she had deliberately run on ahead to get her chocolate-chip-cookie fix out of the way before Yang got there to talk her out of it..

"' _But Rubes! It's too much sugar! But Rubes! It'll make you fat!'"_ Ruby grumbled too herself as she took a few cookies from her 'stash' in her pillow, "I'm not _fat!_ I just really like cookies! How can anybody _not_ like cookies!?"

Taking a handful of chocolatey goodness, Ruby instinctually turned for the Dorm's minifridge – what good were cookies without milk after all?

"I-I mean, it's not like I _stuff my face_ or anything! Two or three cookies a day isn't too much!"

Alas, opening the minifridge, Ruby found to her dismay that the gallon of 2% she'd been counting on to dunk her cookies was empty but for a few drops.. "Oh no… Wait! OH Blake! You're a _lifesaver!_ "

Much to Ruby's relief, there was a small bottle full of the glorious white liquid – _several, actually –_ with 'Blake' scribbled on the side. _Just_ what Ruby needed…

" _Ooh sweet!_ Operation cookies-and-a-cup-of-milk is _still_ a-go! Or maybe it should be 'Operation C-Cup for short… Huh… I can decide later! Must have cookies! I'm sure Blake won't mind… Although… I wonder why she keeps her milk in such small bottles…? Huh… Oh well!"

Without a second though, Ruby unscrewed the lid from the little bottle of milk and poured it into a wide-mouthed glass, "This is gonna be great!"

* * *

"Dammit…" Weiss groaned _yet again_ as she returned to her dorm, rubbing her back in discomfort, only this time, she wasn't the first one back… "Ruby? How'd you get here so- Oh never mind… Stupid quest-," Weiss's eyes shot wide as they fell upon a certain _empty_ bottle, "Ruby… What are you drinking..!?"

Ruby looked up at Weiss, blinking in momentary confusion, though she didn't stop dipping her cookie, "Um… having cookies and milk…? Though we were out, so I borrowed one of Blake's little bottles… It's kinda sweet too, so it must be some sort of special brand or something… Do you think she'll mind…?"

Weiss's face flushed _crimson_ as she stammered, "N-no! I-I'm sure _she_ won't mind at all…" She said through clenched teeth, "In _fact,_ she'd _probably_ think this is _hilarious…_ "


	7. Sharing

**Hello readers, and welcome back to** _ **Playtime with Snow White.**_ **I asked a few people because I was on the fence, and as a result, I ended up writing this next chapter before starting the new fic, but don't worry, it is coming. For now though, I do hope that you enjoy this, and as always, suggestions are welcome.**

"Come now Blake, we talked about this… _Top off…_ "

Blake swallowed, "W-Weiss… what if people recognize me-?"

"If they don't recognize you by your _face,_ then they won't recognize you by your _boobs…_ " Weiss rolled her eyes impatiently, "And it was _your idea_ to be on camera!"

Blake swallowed again, more thickly this time, "W-well…"

It was true enough… ever since she got proof positive that _Weiss_ was 'Snow White,' Blake's predominant reaction – aside from _lust, obviously –_ had been _envy…_ The thought that Weiss had literally _hundreds_ of people across Remnant drooling over her _naked body –_ figuratively speaking of course – made Blake so _hot…_ She'd always wondered how it would feel to have sex in front of an audience but she'd never _actually_ considered doing it… of course, she'd never thought in terms of anything other than a _live_ audience either… The possibility of doing it for Weiss's livestream audience was… appealing… but now that she had the chance, stripped down to her panties and white undershirt, she found herself getting cold feet…

"Just take off the bow and act more…" Weiss mulled over her words for a moment, herself dressed only in blue lace panties and 'Snow White's trademark robe, "Well more _lively_ than you normally do, and no one can prove it's you! Just… maybe change up your hair style a bit too to be safe…"

"F-Fine…" Blake hesitantly conceeded, starting to braid her hair, "But do I get to use you're… you know…?"

"Yes, yes, you can use whatever you like on camera…" Weiss huffed, folding her arms under her chest as she turned to inspect her webcam, bored, and inadvertently giving Blake a view of a lovely _jiggle..._ "Now hurry up!"

Blake squeezed her eyes shut, before taking a deep breath as she reached down to pull her shirt off all at once, like ripping off a Band-Aid. She hadn't worn a bra that day, thinking that she wouldn't need it for rather self-evident reasons, given that she'd planned on this with Weiss for a few days now, but now she wished she had brought one… If only to hide the fact that she was _already_ so horny… But Weiss wouldn't _let her_ take off her panties before she got on camera… It wasn't _fair…_

"Uh… Weiss…" Yang piped up nervously, "Is this really such a good idea… I mean.. .people have seen both of _us now…_ " Her face flushed beet red, "What if somebody figure's us out…?"

"Oh relax Yang… You don't have to ruin my fun just because you're sore because you were wrong about my boobs…" Weiss glared at the blonde, "Just keep your mouth shut at school and we'll be fine… Or would you _rather_ not get to watch?"

"No…" Yang muttered, looking away…

"I thought not…" Weiss remarked, going to her closet and tossing Blake a saucy little white bathrobe, "Now put this on Blake… It's better to give the audience something to look forward to…"

"Then why'd I have to-?"

"Because _this_ shows more cleavage." Weiss asserted matter-of-factly, "You can't just lay it _all_ out there right away, but you have to give them _something_ to start with."

"Okay…" Blake nodded slowly as her gaze shifted between the _stupidly soft_ robe she'd been given and Yang… "So… why aren't you changing Yang…?" She asked with barely concealed lust in her eyes, "I'm sure Weiss has _something_ in your size…"

"U-Um… I'm just working the camera!" Yang stammered, hands reflexively covering her chest, despite herself being fully clothed, "A-And I'd really appreciate if you didn't look at me like that Blake…"

"What? You had sex with Weiss-,"

"S-Shut up!"

"Ladies please… you're _both_ beautiful…" Weiss broke in again, handing Yang the secondary, portable camera, "Blake, we're on in five minutes, and Yang, don't mess with the buttons or you'll cancel the second camera feed or something…"

"W-Why do we need two again…?" Yang asked, nervously handling the camera like a snake with three heads.

"Yang, we've been over this…." Weiss sighed as Blake rifled through her massive selection of toys like a child in a _very adult_ candy store, "You'll use _that_ to get all the especially _saucy_ angles while Blake and I… _perform_ for the main camera…"

"O-Oh… Okay…" Yang blushed at the thought of what was to come, "SO you want me to film you're… God, I'm glad Ruby isn't gonna see this…"

"Quite…" Weiss paused a moment, as though mulling it over before she shrugged and turned to Blake again, "Although speaking of people we know, you're going to need a pseudonym for deniability's sake… I came up with _'Goldilocks'_ on the fly… but you may as well come up with your own…"

Blake froze, "Um…"

"You've got three and a half minutes Blake, it doesn't have to be gold…" Weiss added with another roll of the eyes as she sat on her bed, applying some makeup over her scar, "Just pick something…"

"But you've got so much to choose-,"

"I meant your _stage name…_ " Weiss clarified, setting aside her makeup and pushing her hair back over her shoulders.

"Oh… um… I…"

"If you don't come up with anything by the time we start filming, then I'm calling you _Kat-,_ "

"Hay-!"

"With a _K_ Blake," Weiss interrupted, "But if you don't like the pun, come up with something else!"

Blake's ears drooped as her gaze shifted back to Weiss's 'toy' cabinet, "Fine…"

As the evening's ' _performers_ ' bickered back and forth, Yang set about the task of 'fine-tuning' her camera. The fact that her lens was trained on the juncture of Weiss's thighs being _purely coincidence -_ and then failing to get anything more than light blue lace, she moved up to Weiss's generously open robe… and the way Weiss's right nipple _just_ poked out from the soft fabric… almost _begging_ Yang to reach out and touch-

" _Yang! Pay attention!_ "

"S-Sorry!" Yang stammered, returning to attention, lens focusing on Weiss's displeased face as she turned to Blake again.

"Forty-five seconds Blake! Pick a name and choose something to play with so you can get _over here!_ "

Blake was roused from her browsing with a start, instinctively grabbing a strap on toy as she did, before heading over to the bed, ears drooped, " _Oh fine…_ Call me _'Kat'_ if you must…"

"I know you don't like that name, but I don't think _Belle_ is quite subtle enough…" Weiss insisted, "People we know _do_ watch this…"  
" _But Kat? Seriously!?_ " Blake protested as she sat beside Weiss, facing away as though in protest.

Weiss sighed, tugging her robe open to fully bare one of her breasts, "Will you just _perk up_ if I let you suck?"

"Sold." Blake's mood immediately reversed itself as she leaned back to suckle at Weiss's tit, leaving Yang to whimper enviously as the countdown to the stream reached ten seconds. Weiss closed her eyes as the sensation tingled through her body, and she sighed more pleasurably now as Yang held up three fingers, then two… _one_ …

"Hi everybody~ Nice to see you again!" Weiss cheered to the main camera in her _'Snow White'_ voice, "I've got a new _playmate_ today~" She added, stroking Blake's ears and making her purr as she sucked, "We _just_ got ready and changed for you~"

"And what a change it is…" Blake muttered, pausing in her suckling to make the sarcastic remark, only to earn an annoyed flick to the back of her head out of the view of camera.

Without missing a beat, or indeed reacting save for a slight twitch of the eyebrow, Weiss continued her introduction as she caressed Blake's hair now, "You can call _her Kat,_ and tonight, I'm gonna _fuck her silly~_ "

"Wait, _what-?_ "

Weiss grabbed the strap-on from Blake's hand and showed it to the camera with a smile, "I even let her pick, and she chose a _big one~_ "

"Wait – Can I change my-,"

"And I've got _Goldilocks_ here too – she's operating a _second camera,_ so all of you get a _second_ view if you like~"

"But _W-S-Snow… I_ wanted to-," Blake blanched as Weiss put the almost _startlingly_ large toy on herself.

"Then _maybe_ you shouldn't have picked the _biggest one on the shelf Kat…_ " Weiss interrupted with a deceptive smile, before turning to the camera again, "So everybody, how do we _play_ first?"

' _Holy shit! That thing's gotta be almost three inches!' SirLancelot_ opined unhelpfully, with what Weiss imagined would have been a pale and slightly inadequate expression, wherever he was.

' _I know I'd suck it…'_ Meekly opined _PolesDancer…_

' _Number 69,'_ Suggested _HatMan30+,_ building on _PolesDancer's_ thought, though ultimately, all suggestions were trumped by _TheHAMMER's_ idea.. _._

' _Fuck her in the ASS and give her a milk shower!'_

Blake's eyes went wide seeing those words on the chat, and wider _still_ when she saw the way Weiss was looking at her, "U-uh… Snow…" But Weiss was already sold, and roughly jostled Blake onto her stomach. Facing the cold, lustful lens of the camera though, her eyes winced shut, her ears twitched as Weiss whispered into her ear, even as the toy pressed to Blake's ass, her panties pulled aside…

"The safe-word is _milk…_ "

Blake swallows, but then nods, "O-Okay…"

"Good…" _'Snow'_ grabbed a handful of Blake's hair to pull her head up to face the camera as she _slowly_ pushed the _huge_ toy into Blake's ass. Blake grunted in mixed discomfort as she gripped the sheets, her face a grimace of pain slowly, but _steadily_ giving way to a mask of masochistic submission… It _felt_ like the ribbed _rod_ went on _forever_ inside her, but had Blake been able to look back, she'd have seen that very little had actually entered her yet…. though whether that was for better or worse, she'd have been hard-pressed to decide. For all its girth though, the toy Blake had unwittingly chosen for herself wasn't terribly long – perhaps six inches at a stretch – and Weiss seemed intent on burying the _whole thing_ into her _kitten's_ rear… She tightly gripped Blake's waist and steadily pulled her closer and closer and closer, plunging the toy deeper and deeper… _determined_ to go deep enough to rub her clit against Blake's ass…

"I-It _HURTS! It hurts s-so… SO GOOD!_ " Blake _screamed_ for the camera as Weiss finally succeeded in sheathing the _whole_ of the toy within her, bucking and gyrating her hips to get the most out of it for herself. For Blake, it was like a _massive_ shaft of _agonizing bliss_ as Weiss _pounded her,_ her gyrations working it like a _screw._ She moaned in _raw ecstasy, squirming_ under Weiss's grip as the pleasure coursed through her and she submitted to the domination. When she'd watched the first few of Weiss's streams, Blake had pleasured herself to the thought of being the one to force toy after toy into her fair-skinned teammate, making _her_ scream and wail, but now… The _domination_ just felt _so GOOD!_

As the audience enjoyed the many subtle nuances of Blake's _willing bitch_ face and the way both her and Weiss's breasts bounce and jiggled out of their robes on the main camera, Yang hadn't forgotten _her job_ in all of this. She was _just_ out of view of the primary camera, with her own lens trained – not to mention _fully zoomed –_ on her two friends from behind. Weiss's robe wasn't long enough to _fully_ obscure her _luscious_ rear, and even though she was still wearing her panties, they were _drenched,_ and left nothing to the imagination, and Blake was even _more_ on display… Between Weiss's legs, Yang could get a _deliciously_ clear view of Blake's _soaking wet_ pussy thanks to the way Weiss had pulled Blake's panties aside to _fuck_ her. Blake was positively _quivering_ in want, and the angle she was filming Weiss as she fondled Blake's ass with one hand and her own breast with the other made Yang want to touch herself _so much…_

 _Whoa Yang… cool it… You got lucky last time.. What if Ruby finds out…? Shit! What if WEISS finds out!?_

Fortunately for the blonde, Weiss was enjoying herself _far_ too much to notice as Yang awkwardly stuffed the small portable webcam into her cleavage and pulled out her scroll… No, Weiss really couldn't be bothered to notice anything but the constant clit stimulation and the sense of _ownership_ as she pressed her mostly bare stomach and breasts to Blake's back as she bucked. She was _determined_ to cum before she pulled the toy out of Blake, and the little moans and squeaks that her Faunus friend made were _exquisite…_

" _Oh! Oh! OH GOD! OH FUCK!_ " Blake screamed as Weiss thrust again, and again, and _again,_ finally driving her over the edge. " _OH!_ ' Blake wailed as her walls clamped around nothing, her pleasure gushing from her sex. It just felt _so good…_ which was for the best really, because she'd forgotten the safe word… and Weiss wasn't done…

Smirking in victory, Weiss switched gears, bucking her hips more and more rapidly, trying to rub her clit against the base of the toy rather than driving it deeper, and the results were almost instantaneous.

" _FUCK!"_ Weiss gasped, her own juices further soaking her panties as her back arched, and only _then_ did she remember the second part of the set-piece. She kept bucking as she reached up with both hands. She took hold of her breasts as she writhed and her mounds jiggled, and then she _squeezed,_ making her milk spurt from her nipples to shower all over Blake, as promised. Blake moaned, slumping onto the sheets before the camera as she _reveled_ in the warm sensation of Weiss's milk raining down onto her. In her bleary pleasure-haze, the only way Blake could have imagined it being better was if she was facing up to _bask_ in the shower, but still _impaled_ on the toy, she couldn't even _think_ of moving… no matter how much she would have liked to _watch_ Weiss _squeezing_ her breasts to spray her milk up and down her body…

By the time she'd milked herself down to drops, Weiss was left gasping, holding herself up on both hands to Blake's either side as she looked back to the chat screen, and her eyes snapped immediately to one username…

 _WarmFuzzies_ asked, _'Hey um… could you maybe… have a threesome with Goldilocks…? I think you look nice together...'_

Breathing heavily, Weiss shot Yang a sidelong look after reading that. Yang was rubbing her thighs together, whimpering in want as she struggled to hold the camera steady on a rear angle. Weiss raised an eyebrow in momentary perplexity at the site of Yang's scroll nestled in her cleavage, but dismissed it… because… well… the _cleavage…_ Even so, Weiss was hesitant to 'play' with Yang again… She'd only fucked Yang last time for the pleasure of _dimming her_ after all the mockery Yang had put her through in ignorance, and hadn't _genuinely_ wanted to _fuck her_ out of lust, strictly speaking… Which was not to say that Yang wasn't hot… and _WarmFuzzies_ was Weiss's favorite viewer…

"Alright… Hey Goldy~ Why don't you strip down and come join the fun…?"

Weiss was almost startled by how fast Yang managed to _strip_ in response to her invitation, but she didn't much care when she got to look at those tits…

"S-Snow…" Blake moaned, "C-can I… turn… around…?"

"Sure…" Weiss responded absent-mindedly, without taking her eyes off Yang as the freshly nude Blonde attempted to start over, though she only succeeded in nervously crawling onto the bed and onto camera. Blake Yelped in sudden surprise as Weiss abruptly pulled out, but after a moment, was able to roll herself onto her back to better appreciate the view… All that bust right above her, before Yang straddled her torso to meet Weiss in a kiss… Blake was about to complain of being cut out of the view, only to be silenced after a startled _yelp_ when Weiss's toy was abruptly bucked into Her pussy. Weiss wasn't _hammering_ her or anything, more like gently working the toy inside her as the star of the show pressed her body to Yang's as she dominated the kiss despite her smaller size. Yang _wanted it –_ Blake could _tell_ by the way her pussy was _dripping_ right over her face – but the blonde was paradoxically timid as she let Weiss take the lead. For what felt like a small eternity, Blake flattened herself against the mattress as she felt the thick toy working about inside her, but after a while, the persistent sight of Yang's pussy grew to become too much of a temptation…

Yang's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as Blake began to eat her out, curling up inside her with her catlike tongue even as Weiss pushed her tongue over Yang's own and played over the submissive brawler's body with her dexterous fingers. She hadn't been expecting it to affect her so intensely _so fast –_ between Weiss, who was now massaging her _clit_ on top of everything else, and Blake, Yang had gone from zero to _'Oh my fucking GOD!'_ in moments, her orgasm drenching Blake's face an instant later. It was almost alarming how much, and how _immediately_ Yang's strength drained from her body as the inordinate _bliss_ washed over her and blurred her vision, numbing her whole sensory perception, so much so that she lost balance, falling forward on top of Weiss, face falling squarely between those luscious milky mounds...

Weiss let out an 'Eep' as she toppled backward under Yang, the strap of her toy snapping and leaving the toy behind in Blake's pussy as White and Gold hit the mattress. At a loss for her toy, she wrapped her legs around Yang's waist and she began to grind her clit to Yang's, moaning lustily into Yang's mouth, still managing to dominate despite being on bottom. Yang was only _whimpering_ in response, just letting Weiss have her way because it felt _so good…_

Feeling herself being ignored, Blake slowly propped herself up on her elbows, toy still twitching in her pussy. She was _supposed_ to be on the show today… so how did _she_ end up left out of the sex!? Frustrated, she glanced to the chat screen for ideas…

' _Quick! Plug all their holes while they're goin' down!'_

' _I'd love a close up… all over… '_

' _Punish them…'_ Someone calling themselves _AngrySnowdrift_ ordered vaguely.

' _Hey Cat-ears… Since Snow and Goldy have left you out, why don't you take that second camera and give us a solo act?'_

That last one – by _HatMan30+ -_ was the comment that Blake finally settled on… She reached over to where Yang had left the camera and turned it to focus on her own face, "U-Um… Hey everybody…W-who wants to… you know… _play with me?_ I'm sure we can have plenty of _fun_ all by ourselves…"

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ruby Rose rolled over onto her back in her bunkbed, a pouty frown on her face. She was dressed for bead – it _was_ ten-thirty after all – and all of her teammates had yet to return despite all having left for 'a night out,' 'some R&R,' and 'a date' with a book' all at once, peculiarly enough. By this point, Ruby was beginning to resign herself to the idea that they wouldn't be coming back before she fell asleep.

"Where _is_ everybody…?"


	8. Professionalism

**Welcome back to Playtime everyone; this time we have a particularly long one, so I hope you enjoy that… also, it occurred to me as I was writing it that this chapter is my first attempt to actually write scissoring – well, without tentacles and such involved anyway, so you all can be the judge of whether or not I handled it well. At any rate, I hope that you enjoy, and as always, do please let me know what you think.**

"Hello everyone…." Blake purred,, crouching on her hands and knees to put plenty of cleavage on display for the camera past her negligee, "We're gonna do something… _different_ today…"

This was it – _Blake's turn._ Perhaps it was slightly petty to say that she felt _cheated_ after having Weiss switch partners on her the previous week, but she _was_ a bit dissatisfied if she was honest with herself. As the week went by, it had eaten at her more and more – and in more ways than one. Her focus had been off, she'd been unable to easily concentrate on her books , even her more… _sensual_ fiction, because she'd always find her mind drifting back to the _actual sex_ she'd had that Friday night… and the way Weiss's commenter's would all but visibly _drool_ over her… just the _thought_ got Blake _so hot…_ It was around Wednesday, when she was having trouble restraining herself from wantonly touching herself _in class that_ Blake resolved to do something about it, and ultimately made her request of Weiss. It was simple really: she just wanted to do another stream… maybe even one by _herself_ \- to throw off any suspicions potentially held by any of their friends and peers who may or may not watch the stream. To Blake's surprise though, Weiss agreed, even going so far as to furnish Blake with her own portable camera in case she should feel 'inspired' to film herself in a creative location… While that suggestion _did_ spark some interesting thoughts, Blake already had what she wanted when Weiss gave her the go-ahead. Whether Weiss agreed because she wanted to take a weekend off or some other reason, but she didn't really _care_ either…

What she _did_ care about – and what was considerably more difficult, as things turned out – was persuading _Yang_ to come on with her… It wasn't so much that she _wanted_ Yang, _per-se,_ but much as she had enjoyed subbing to Weiss, Blake wanted to try _topping,_ and she wasn't sure Weiss would let her… Which was where _Yang came in…_ She was _so timid_ when it came to this sort of thing, which made for a _delicious_ contrast to her normal personality…

"You see, _Goldilocks_ and I are going to be… _filling in_ for Snow tonight…" Blake slinked out from in front of the camera to show all of Weiss's adoring audience her own _lovely playmate…_ It had taken some… _convincing,_ but she'd _finally_ talked Yang into letting her _truss_ the Blonde up with her ribbons. She'd thought long and hard about how she wanted to go about it, but eventually Blake had settled on tying Yang's wrists behind her back and standing her up on her knees against the headboard as well after also tying Yang's ankles together. The last touches – for flavor – had been to tie more ribbon under her breasts to act like a makeshift cupless bra, and then to _gag her…_ Because the whimpers sounded _so nice…_

"Don't worry though… Snow said she'd be back tomorrow night for an extra show…" Blake explained, heading off any complaints she expected from the comments, "But _tonight,_ I'm just going to have some _fun_ with Goldilocks…"

' _OOOH… Has the big girl been naughty~?_ Asked _TheHAMMER_ giddily.

" _Very…_ " Blake purred, casting Yang a lusty glance, "And now I'm gonna _punish_ her with you…"

Yang just whimpered past her gag, looking away from the camera…

' _Make her scream for me, kay Kat~?' Snow White Herself_ briefly opined, before signing off.

Blake grinned, licking her lips, sure thing…"

 _I can't decide which one of you I want more… can I have both?'_ Nervously queried a relatively new commenter going by _VelvetySoft…_

"Let's not get _greedy_ now…" Blake smirked to camera, "But how about some requests?"

Blake gave it her best effort not to drool with anticipation as the comments streamed in, trying not to think of Yang's naked, waiting, and _vulnerable_ body just behind her. _Let's see… Oral… nipple teas… all good ideas but-,_ Her lips suddenly drew into a lascivious smile, "I like the way you think _HatMan-_ ," She paused, ears drooping as she realized something, "But Snow's not here… so we can't really do the milk thing…"

' _You could get a head-start…_ ' _HatMan insisted, 'Snow got that way just by touchin' herself, and maybe some sort of pills, I'd waer…'_

Blake's ears perked up again, glancing back towards Yang, who was whimpering impatiently past her gag, blushing a vibrant pink as her arousal began visibly trickling down her thighs, "That is an excellent point…"

Now that she had her idea though, Blake needed to buy time to put it together… Hastily, she grabbed the nearest vibrator before returning to Yang's side and looking to camera, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but I need to step away for a moment… so for now…" She abruptly _shoved_ the toy into Yang's pussy, "Enjoy this…"

Yang squeaked in surprised pleasure as the seven inches of vibrating toy was abruptly _hilted_ inside her. Yang's eyes squeezed shut and watered, moaning in pleasure as Blake slinked away…

Meanwhile, off-camera Blake took to rifling furiously through Weiss's drawers and shelves to find what she needed. The breast pump was easy enough, given that Weiss kept it on a shelf by her bed because she had to use it frequently, but those herbal tablets… "Come on…" Blake fumed as she searched the cupboards and cabinets, "Where are they…?" Blake rubbed her thighs together at the thought of what she meant to do to Yang, and she stopped trying to fight the urge to touch herself. Blake slipped her fingers into her panties as she frantically searched whimpering in impatient pleasure, "C-come _on…_ There!" Blake snatched the box labeled _'Mother's Helper'_ the instant she saw it and hurried back to the bedroom, barely pausing to compose herself before walking back onto camera. "Alright, I'm back… Did you miss me _Goldy…?_ " Blake smirked, flicking Yang's clit to elicit a whimper, "Now we can begin… and if all goes to plan, _dear viewers,_ we might just be _milking_ Goldy here next time…"

Yang – Visibly perturbed, it must be said – snapped her attention to Blake with wide eyes at those words, "M-mmm! M!-Bl-!"

But Blake silenced her as quickly as she pulled the gag from Yang's mouth, forcing a domineering French kiss. After a long moment and a losing battle with Blake's tongue, Yang relaxed, whimpering as she let her eyes close. Only then did Blake break off the kiss to whisper, " _No names…_ "

"B-But I don't wan-,"

"Do this for me – just the once – and I will do literally _anything_ you want… "Blake pleads in whisper…

"A-Anything…?" Yang swallowed, not sure what she'd ask for, but _that face_ was hard to say no to as Blake's ears flattened to the top of her head… not to mention all that cleavage… "O-Oka-MMM!"

Blake didn't even wait for Yang to finish voicing her consent before putting several of the tablets into her mouth and forcing another kiss on Yang so she could push the little pills into Yang's mouth without giving her the chance to reconsider. Blake grinded against her partner as she pushed her tongue as deep into Yang's mouth as she could, holding the kiss until she forced Yang to swallow. It didn't go _wholly_ to plan though; startled, Yang resisted on reflex before relaxing, her tongue pushing one of the little supplements down Blake's own throat before she relaxed into submission again with a sultry moan. Breaking off for breath, Blake accidentally swallowed, blinking, "Y- _Goldy!_ "

"I-I'm sorry!" Yang frantically apologized, "Y-You surprised me! I didn't mean to!"

" _Shhh!_ " Blake whispered, glancing at the impatient comments, "Do you have _any_ idea what these can do to _me?_ "

"N-No…" Yang whimpered, "But I didn't put it in _my_ mouth!"

Blake froze, red in the face, "S-Shut up!"

' _Hey love birds! Stop the whispering and FUCK already!'_

Blake swallowed as she looked back at the comments, "Oh… right…"

"B- _Kat…_ untie me…" She smirked faintly, "I know what I want you to do for me…"

* * *

Weiss smirked as she rubbed her folds with two fingers over her panties, watching the recorded footage of Blake and Yang, strapped into her _big_ fucking machine face to face as each one of them wore one of the cups of her breast pump. Yang was riding one of the toys at the _slowest setting,_ hips working in time as she _vigorously_ sucked and manhandled Blake's unoccupied tit with both hands, looking to be thoroughly enjoying herself. Blake, on the other hand was practically _vibrating_ as she took the machine's other _piston_ at the absolute _maximum_ speed and intensity, _wailing_ in lust-addled pleasure as the machine _hammered_ inside her. Weiss wasn't sure what had inspired them to take such… _initiative,_ but she couldn't argue with the results…

"ETA five minutes until docking with A.M.S. Permafrost…" Came the voice of her airship's pilot over the P.A. system, distracting Weiss from her… _perusals…_

Weiss sighed, "Oh fine…" She stood up and fixed her skirt before stepping out of the craft's lavatory, "At least I get to see Winter again…"

It had been some time since the young Heiress had had the opportunity to see her sister – so long in fact that she was willing to skip out on her weekend in the penthouse… And by this point, very few things on Remnant could persuade Weiss to give _that_ up… Winter was one…

As the docking process completed and Weiss showed herself off the smaller airship and onto Winter's personal craft, swiftly finding herself flanked by two AK-200s, Weiss thought of her elder sister – the very _picture_ of military poise and feminine grace that she was, and the model to whom Weiss had always looked up. Winter had always been the kind – if also firm, when needed – hand of guidance in her life, and could be relied on for a warm hug when no one was looking at the very least. Weiss _idolized_ her elder sister – from the way she carried herself to the chilled beauty which she couldn't help but exude. Weiss had been luckier than she liked to let on in the genetic lottery, but with Winter, well, no amount of conservative dress sense or military uniforms could hide that Winter was drop-dead _gorgeous –_ and with any luck, a glimpse at what Weiss herself had to look forward to if she really was the 'late bloomer' she'd been told that she was by various doctors over the years of her youth…

And then Weiss remembered how she'd been passing her weekends, and stopped in her tracks directly outside of Winter's quarters… "Oh no…"

 _Snow White…_ Weiss blanched even paler than normal, _What would Winter say if she knew…? W-What am I even thinking!? She can NEVER know!_ Weiss took a deep breath, "Relax… this is just an ordinary visit… Nothing untoward to report…" She reaches up with a now-shaking hand to knock on the door, "H-Hello winter! I'm-,"

"Come in,"

Weis swallowed again, whispering to herself as the drones to her either side took up positions flanking the door, "Here goes…"

As the doors slid open, Weiss stepped inside, now unaccompanied, to find Winter reviewing something on her scroll behind a large, grey and white desk, and without looking up Winter gestured to a chair on the opposite side with the stern instructions to, 'Have a seat' implicit in the motion. Without a word, Weiss naturally obeyed – Winter was not to be trifled with until she visibly relaxed, and even then it wasn't a sure thing…

"It's… nice to see you again Winter… I've… missed you…"

"So I've noticed…"

"What do you-?" Weiss froze, petrified in her seat as Winter turned her scroll around, showing a familiar – if muted – video of Weiss herself, strapped into her _fucking machine…_

"Misusing Father's money are we?"

"W-Winter I… I don't know-,"

"I hardly think _Father would_ approve of his youngest daughter making a lewd little _exhibitionist_ of herself … Weiss, don't even t _ry_ to deny it; I know what you _really look like…_ Weiss, this _isn't like_ when we were younger…"

"Winter… I… Please…." Weiss shrank in her chair, begging, "D-Don't tell-,"

"And I have _never_ been so _proud of you!_ "

"Wait, _WHAT!?_ " Weiss gaped s Winter got to her feet and leaned over her desk toward her. "what do you mean by _THAT?_ "

Winter threw her legs over the desk to sit on the edge directly in front of Weiss, leaning in to grab Weiss's chin with a knowing smirk, "I mean we're more similar than I thought~"

"More… like…" Weiss's eyes widened as she noticed the vest and first few buttons of Winter's shirt were undone, "You don't mean-,"

"That's right _sister dear…_ " Winter smiled deviously, "Of course, I go by _'Snowdrift…'_ but that hardly matters…"

"But Winter, you're in the _army-,_ "

"My _secondary_ title is _'Morale Specialist…_ '" Winter chuckles, patting Weiss's cheek, "After all, how can you expect even the best soldiers to stand erect and at attention if you don't let them _get erect for your attention_ once in a while…?" Winter winked.

"Oh… my… _God…_ " Weiss gaped, "You mean that story about-,"

"Yes, yes, we had to bend over backwards – in more ways than one – to hush that little leak up…" Winter chuckled, "But it's true, there _is_ a reason why the soldiers ranked one, two, four, eight, and sixteen on the annual list of commendations are _always_ women…""

Weiss's jaw dropped, " _Shut up!"_

"Don't believe me?" Winter took her scroll back with a smirk, selecting a different file before handing it back, "Watch _this…_ "

Weiss watched, aghast as Winter – about _three years younger_ than the present – saluted the camera and then began a burlesque routine, shedding more and more of her uniform as she went through the routine. First went the dress jacket, then the shirt… boots… fatigues… and then her bra… By the end, all the elder Schnee sister had been wearing was her _black_ panties and the _beret_ that came with her dress uniform… And Weis was _drooling_ as Winter on screen performed a split to finish the set…

"That…" Winter took the scroll again, "was my first _'special'_ assignment…" She chuckled, "I like to think I won the audition because I have the best…" She cupped her breasts to bounce them for effect, " _qualifications_ in the army…"

"Wait, you had to _audition_ for this?" Weiss marveled, "Maybe I should have gone to Atlas…"

Winter chuckled, "Mine is a surprisingly popular job – it's an excellent stress reliever…"

As she listened, Weiss skimmed through Winter's 'library.' Here Winter was domming an enlisted man in a very skimpy re-imagining of the Atlesian uniform, there she was between two irresponsibly modified AK-200 drones… in another clip she was pleasuring herself with a _Dust pistol,_ and-

"H-Holy _shit_ Winter!"

"What?" Winter raised an eyebrow, grabbing her scroll back, before regaining her grin, "Oh… yes… this was eight months ago… we captured _him_ alive… A peculiar case really; I can't think of any other case where a Beowolf was found docile enough to be tamed and _trained…_ "

"You _fucked_ a _BEOWOLF!?_ "

Winter held up a finger to correct her sister, "I'm good, but not _that good…_ At _best,_ I let _it_ fuck me…" She shivered, "It wasn't _so_ bad at first, but that _knot…_ Lett's just say I couldn't walk for three days after _that_ session…"

"Wait… eight months ago…"" Weiss reddened, "Does that mean that time when we both visited home and you were in a wheelchair…?"

Winter nodded with a smirk, "They even gave me a purple heart for it~"

Weiss squeezed her thighs together – less in lust than in reflexive self-defense, and her mouth went dry, "That… isn't for me…"

"I can't say I disagree…" Winter agreed, "I had to think of _you_ to get through that one…"

Weis blinked, "M-me?"

Winter cupped Weiss's cheek and leaned in to steal a kiss, "Remember when I first shipped out after Graduation? And the night _before…?_ "

Weiss couldn't resist a little moan into Winter's lips, "Yes…"

"You came to my bedroom , already a young woman in the flower of youth…. You were in tears…"

"I was fourteen… " Weiss recalled.

"And you will always be my baby sister, but that didn't make a difference…" Winter knelt on Weiss's chair between her thighs, "And now you're even more beautiful that you're coming into your own… We didn't even go very far, and I've had half the men and a third of the women in the army since, but _you_ are still my favorite, Sister…"

"R-Really…?" Weiss stammered, a mix of embarrassment and pride welling up inside her, "Do you mean it…?"

"Would you like me to show you how sincere I am?" Winter smiled, undoing Weiss's jacket, "We can even _film_ it for your show If you like…"

"W-we can…?" Weiss half asked, half moaned as Winter kissed her again, already losing herself to lust…

"Of course; I certainly don't mind…" Winter pulled Weiss's blouse up and over her breasts and squeezed one of her younger sister's ample, milk-laden mounds, "You're obviously _committed_ to your audience…"

"O-Okay…" Weiss gasped as Winter rolled her nipple between two fingers, "Just please… stop teasing…"

"Of course Winter whispered, before raising her voice to issue a voice command , "Record; surveillance pattern betta…" With her words, a spherical device on Winter's desk hummed to life and began to levitate, circling around the two sisters, a lens trained on then as it circled to catch every angle, "Now then… where were we…?"

"Can we… do it on your desk…?" Weiss asked in a husky voice between heavy breaths as Winter continued caressing her breast as she undid the wrapping that Weiss used to tape them down.

"As you like…" Winter whispered, patting a hand on the edge of the large piece of furniture, "I have _so much_ to teach you..."

Weiss nodded eagerly before seating herself as bidden, and then allowed winter to slide her skirt off, swiftly leaving the younger sister nude but for her steadily dampening panties, her body on full display both for the camera and Winter's _exacting_ approval now… "W-well, what do you think? I-I'm wearing an E-cup because of- well, _you know-_ "

" _Say it._ "

"What?"

"Tell me why you've had to use a bigger bra," Winter commanded sternly now, "This should be a matter of _pride_ for you; how can you use these to _please_ your viewers if you're ashamed of them?" Winter demanded, massaging Weiss's engorged mounds, "Lesson one, sister, and is to _never_ be ashamed…" As if to demonstrate, winter slipped off her jacket first, then pulled off her vest, shirt, and with a casual motion, discarded her bra without a second thought as Weiss marveled, "You have nothing to hide from the camera after all…"

Weiss gazed up in awe. Winter had always been beautifully well-endowed, but it was only _now_ that Weiss got an appreciation for what a G-cup really meant… In spite of everything she'd done for her audience, Weiss was _still_ smaller, and she could live with that… Weiss _salivated_ as she let Winter push her down onto the desk and kiss her, feeling winter's breasts press to hers as they grew _so_ close…

"W-Winter…" Weiss moaned softly, shivering as her sister's knee rubbed against her folds through her panties.

"Shhhh… No names sister…" Winter smiled as she kissed Weiss's neck now, "I'll mute that, but be more careful…"

"O-Okay…" Weiss whimpered, spreading and wrapping her legs around Winter's waist, "I'm sorry…"

"The next lesson…" Winter whispered, "Is to _never_ stop putting on a show… so… would you like me to _punish you for your mistake…?"_

" _Y-yes!_ " Weiss gasped as she felt Winter's fingers slip beneath the lace of her panties, "Punish me! I've been a bad girl!"

"Good… then turn around and bend over…" Winter ordered, dismounting Weiss momentarily for her to hastily nod and obey, bending over the desk to show Winter her smoothly curved backside, looking over her shoulder with a red-faced look of want in her eyes. Licking her lips, Winter pulled Weiss's panties down slowly, _so very slowly,_ to put her younger sister's full nudity on timely display as the little camera drone circled around for a rear shot…

"W-What are you going to-AAHH!" Weiss's head jerked back and she yelped mid-sentence as Winter abruptly _spanked_ her full force, leaving a visible handprint across Weiss's buttocks. The young Heiress simpered under the blow, and then her whole body jerked again as Winter repeated the punishment. It hurt, but by the third time, Weiss was _dripping_ wet, her arousal slicking her entrance and running down to drench her panties where they remained around her thighs. Her voluptuous breasts bounced and jiggled with each jerk as her back arched more and more each time, until at last Weiss couldn't take any more and doubled over, flattening her face to the desk as the next spanking made her cum, spraying her juices all over the chair she'd sat in earlier… 'Oh GOD!"

"That's a good girl…" Winter leaned in to whisper into Weiss's ear once more, gently rubbing her rear now, "Wasn't that fun? I know you like _control,_ but sometimes the audience wants to see you taken down a peg, understand?"

Weiss nodded shakily, tears of masochistic submission streaming down her cheeks as she whimpered incoherently in the affirmative.

"Good…" Winter stepped out of her boots and unzipped her fatigues, "Perhaps it'll teach you to try new things… Now though, Sisters _are_ supposed to take care of each other…"

"Hmmm?" Weiss turned to see winter finishing the act of stripping off what remained of her clothes before climbing onto the desk to kneel in front of Weiss.

She pointed to the desk top, "Come now, _up…_ "

Weiss didn't need to be told twice; in an instant she scrambled up onto the desk in front of her sister, stripping off her panties as she went to kneel in front of Winter. Nervously fidgeting , Weiss conquered her familial submission to ask for something… "Kiss me…?"

Winter smiled gently, pulling Weiss into an embrace, "I'll do you better than that, I promise…"

Weiss did her best to flatten herself to Winter as their lips met, and Winter's tongue pushed inside hers, asserting _ownership_ without the need for overt domination. Weiss let herself _melt_ in Winter's arms, and she was not disappointed. Her head swam as Winter's practiced fingers traced all over her, from her face, down over her shoulders, her chest… lower back… hips… _her sex…_ Weiss half-moaned, half-sighed into Winter's lips as she felt the Atlesian _specialist's_ fingers slip into her pussy, first spreading, then curling together inside her to concentrate upon her front wall, sending her into bliss…

"A- _Ah…_ " Weis moaned, "Y-Yes.."

"Lean back…" Winter instruct, nodding approvingly as Weiss arched her back a bit to balance on her hands, presenting her breasts and erect nipples to Winter, "Good… you understand…"

"Please.." Weiss whimpered, " _Drink…_ "

Winer licked her lips, betraying just the slightest bit of excitement at the prospect as she wordlessly bent down to suckle at her baby sister's teat. Weiss gasped instantly as milk began to trickle from her peak into Winter's mouth, her sister's tongue never ceasing to writhe over her teat with vigor. Weiss wanted to just _say Winter's name_ so much.. but she _had_ to resist… It wouldn't do to repeat that mistake on film… even if Winter could edit it out… There was… _professionalism –_ such as it was – to consider, and she was fortunately spared the struggle as Winter switched nipples, driving the air from her lungs anew.

"I always thought you were _sweet, Dear Sister…_ " Winter released again after a five-minute eternity of pleasure, _licking_ the only just dripping peak for effect, "But you've truly outdone yourself… I give you credit for the commitment…"

"T-Thank you-,"

"But we're not done yet…" Winter cut Weiss off, "You see, _Snow,_ the _most important_ lesson is to _always_ make certain your partner climaxes…" Winter extended one of her long, toned, _gorgeous_ legs and slid it between Weiss's knees, "Now, follow my lead…"

Weiss nodded meekly, then obeyed, mimicking her sister. As winter eased her hips toward Weiss's, the younger Heiress _shook_ with anticipation; Winter was shaven too… _and so warm…_ The less experienced of the sisters shivered with pleasure as her folds were pressed to Winters, their legs now fully entwined. She knew _instinctively_ what was to come next…

"What's the matter Sister…?" Winter husked, beginning to work her hips, slowly at first… "Never done this before? It's called _'scissoring…'_ You should keep it in mind for your _other_ playmates…"

Weiss was at a loss to respond to that one though; she was _far_ too busy struggling to breathe steadily as her _extremely sensitive_ entrance was firmly pressed to Winter's own moistened core… She started to lose track of where her own body ended and where Winter's began as their arousal mingled over each other's thighs, a steady heat rising between them as they began to jerk their hips faster and more roughly, sending Weiss over the moon at the feeling and the sound of.. was _Winter moaning?_ Weiss had never heard anything that got her so much hotter so fast, and soon her hips were bucking faster – _harder –_ as if by their own accord. She had to go faster… to feel _even more…_ Her consciousness dimmed to the mere awareness of pleasure above all else, so much so that she almost failed to notice as Winter pushed her to lay flat on the desk and seized her by the thighs – or was Winter grabbing her own thighs…? Odd… but Weiss couldn't tell anymore, and she threw her head back, screaming incoherently. Not only was there the base physical pleasure of it now, but also the new – _unique_ feeling as though Winter was actually _inside her_ as a pool of heat welling within her, _churning, spinning… EXPLODING!_

The back of Weiss's head struck the desktop _hard_ when her orgasm – more intense than any she'd previously experienced – _spurted_ up from her pussy, spraying up Winter's stomach and even splattering the underside of her sister's breasts. As Weiss felt herself Lapsing from consciousness, her waist and stomach were showered in warm fluid, and she heard _Winter –_ Strong, _stoic_ Winter – moan like a whore before collapsing on top of her…

"That, W-Weiss…" Winter breathed into Weiss's ear before succumbing to the warm embrace of sleep, "Is how a true woman puts on a show…"

"D-Did I do good…?"

"Yes Sister… _youdid very well…"_


	9. Heat

**Hello all, and welcome, at long last, back to 'Playtime with Snow White.' I do apologize for the delay, but I've started some courses now, and between those and my job, well… my free time is limited, hence the current predicament… Still, fear not, though I may be slow about it for the time being, I have no intention of** _ **stopping**_ **with the writing of smut, believe me. Still, in light of the limited time I have, I was tinking of going forward a little differently than I had originally planned. As a rule, I'm going to continue alternating between 'Playtime' and 'Witches,' but if you readers can come to a consensus on something else you'd rather see, I'll think about giving that with a crack to ggive you all something more of interest between the installments of my larger fics. Tamer suggestions I decide to feature will get a quick one-shot in 'A Harmless Fantasy' along with a shout-out to whomever suggested it, and anything weirder (and you know I love weirrd~) may get a home of its own. That said, let me just emphasize that suggestions need to be for fairly quick** _ **one-offs,**_ **not sweeping epics please… Now then, with that out of the way, on with the show, and I hope that you enjoy~**

"But you _fu-,_ "

" _Keep your voice down!_ " Weiss snapped under her breath, none-too pleased.

"But she's your _sister!_ " Yang whispered back, not quietly enough for Weiss's liking, as evidenced by the angry response she provoked…

"Say it _louder_ why don't you Yang, I don't think they heard you in _Mistral!_ "

Yang winced, looking away, "S-sorry…"

Blake wasn't paying much attention to the exchange though; she had more… _distracting_ things on her mind… The last few days had been… _difficult_ for the Faunus, but then, she'd expected that as soon as she'd swallowed that pill… That one tablet hadn't been quite enough to induce lactation, but by the morning after her stream with Yang, her chest did feel a _little_ tight, and a few hours after that she'd started to feel tingly. After that, things had spiraled downhill rather quickly, starting with Weiss's little 'surprise' the day after Blake's own stream. Blake found herself… 'relieving stress' a bit more vigorously than normal while watching it, but at the time she'd chalked it up to Winter being so _fucking gorgeous,_ but it didn't stop there. By Monday, Blake was breathing more heavily all through her classes, and the tingling was getting worse, and before long she couldn't ignore it anymore… and it was beginning to make lunch time awkward… Well, lunch and all other public situations…

"Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late!" All voices abruptly silenced at RWBY's table, and all three of them immediately snapped their attention upon their young leader, "I forgot my wallet to buy my cookie.. But… um… Hey… is everything alright…?" Ruby asked, cocking her head…

"Of course! Don't ask stupid questions!"

"Y-yeah, of course!"

"Mmmm…."

Weiss, Yang, and Blake responded respectively, with a frown, a blush, and a dopey grin that was quickly supplanted by a decidedly _more_ ashamed blush…

Ruby stared long and hard at Weiss for a moment, before smiling and taking a bite of her cookie, "Okay…" Ruby hesitated, before shrugging and sitting beside Weiss, "Are you sure…? You guys seem… off…"

"It's all in your head," Weiss lied through her teeth, though her façade remained unbroken, which was probably more than either Yang or Blake could have managed in that moment, hence their mutually wise silence…

Ruby raised an eyebrow, cocking her head for a moment, before abruptly shrugging and taking a bite of her cookie, "Okay then…"

And all three of the hooded Huntress' teammates sighed in relief…

* * *

"So you're telling me that you used my pills on Yang…?" Weiss demanded, foot tapping impatiently on the floor of Blake's favorite quiet study room in the library.

Blake just nodded, ears flattened to the top of her head as she fidgeted with the hem of her blouse…

"And _you_ accidentally swallowed one…?"

Blake nodded again, looking away…

Weiss heaved a sigh, "And it put you into _heat!?_ "

"I-I didn't mean to _okay!_ " Blake stammered, red-faced as she rubbed her thighs together, trying not to think of how wet her panties had gotten over the day… "Is there _anything-_ ,"

"Turn around and brace your hands against the wall…" Weiss rolled her eyes, massaging her temples, "Don't get used to this; I'm not going to do this _every_ time you get horny…"

Blake's breath hitched and she stared blankly back at Weiss, before scrambling excitedly to obey, "O-Okay…"

Shaking her head, Weiss stepped up to Blake from behind, wrapping her arms around her desperate friend. Weiss rested her face against Blake's shoulder as she felt for Blake's breast with her right hand, while slipping her left into Blake's leggings, "Oh my.. You _are_ wet…"

Blake whimpered at the touch, "Please Weiss… don't make me beg…"

Weiss slipped her hand into Blake's panties, rubbing her clit gently, "That feel better…?" Weiss whispered in a sultry tone into Blake's ear, and waited for Blake to nod, gasping, before she continued, inserting a questing finger into Blake's slit, "Alright then… try to relax… How long do you think you'll be like this…?"

Blake's thighs reflexively clamp, before she forces herself to relax and accept Weiss's ministrations, "I-I've… only been through it… once… It… two weeks… u-unless…"

"Unless what?" Weiss added a second finger, curling both against Blake's front wall, rubbing slowly at first, then picking up speed with a smirk as Blake began to moan. Just to sweeten the way Blake wriggled beneath her, Weiss began to roll Blake's nipple through her blouse.

Blake gasped, "P-pregnant!"

Weiss frowned,, "Well we can't have that…" She spread her fingers inside Blake and stroked faster until she felt the telltale gush around her fingers, immediately accompanied by a yelp and a shivering purr, "We'll have to come up with something…" Weiss grinned, a thought crossing her mind, " _Else…_ "

"Mmmmhmmm… a-anything…" Blake nodded, shivering in bliss as she rode out her orgasm, "W-Whatever you want…"

"Good…Cause I've got to save a little face…" Weiss answered enigmatically, "But for now…" Weiss reached into her pocket and pulled out a silvery ball that she slipped down between Blake's legs and pushed into the Faunus' unprepared snatch with two fingers, making Blake gasp, "You can take this for now… maybe it'll help you out till Friday…"

* * *

"I _still_ can't believe you let your own _sister_ fuck you…" Yang whimpered as Weiss hooked her up to her breast pump, "That's so… eww…."

"Shut up!" Weiss snapped defensively, pointedly turning the pump on to its maximum setting right away, if only for a moment to make her point, "Winter is very… persuasive…"

Yang yelped in momentary discomfort before Weiss lowered the setting, "Hey!"

"Don't. Judge. Me." Weiss glared, silencing the blonde.

"Y-yes ma'am…"

"Now then…" Weiss turned toward the bed, and more to the point, Blake, "We're on in five minutes… are you ready…?" _Blake!_ "

Blake froze, wincing as Weiss shouted, and slowly – _so slowly –_ pulled the vibrator out from between her legs with a whimper. Per Weiss's instructions earlier that evening, Blake was already stripped down completely, wearing only a little black choker with a bell on it. What was more though, her constant state of peak arousal was done no favors by the _tail_ Weiss told her to 'wear,' although to say she 'wore' it was perhaps a little disingenuous given that it was attached to an anal plug, constantly spreading her…

"S-Sorry…"

"I _promise_ you'll get your satisfaction Blake, but _really,_ is a little patience _so much to ask?_ " Weiss demanded, flustered as she approached the bed herself, holding her robe much more tightly closed than normal, and seeming generally more agitated than normal, "Trust me… this is gonna be a _special_ one…"

Blake swallowed, salivating at the view of Weiss's thighs just below her robe, nodding silently.

"Now Yang..." Weiss turned back to Yang, "This time camera two doesn't move, but you _are_ going to join in when I take off my robe, _got it?_ "

"M-me?' Yang blanched, "D-do I have to?" She gestured to the breast pump frantically, "I mean, I'm kinda-,"

Weiss just _glared,_ clearly a little miffed – though Yang couldn't say at what – as well as impatient.

"Y-yes ma-am!"

"Good…" Weiss glanced at the camera again to make sure, "Two minutes girls… let's get this done… Two minutes…" she took a deep breath, noting with perhaps some consolation the way Blake's eyes bobbed up and down, following her chest, "The viewers demand it…"

The covers were neat, the _device_ was in place under a blanket at the head of the mattress, and Blake was curled up on top, purring like a cat – her 'tail' even flicking slightly as Blake's hips shifted. Everything was ready to go… Except Weiss herself – she wasn't looking forward to _satisfying_ viewer demand this week as she would normally be… She loved Winter, but that video had some… unintended repercussions… Still, the show must go on, and as the timer ticked down past thirty seconds, Weiss began her breathing exercises, leaving Blake to impatiently pout at her.

 _And three… two… one…_ "Hi everybody~" the 'Snow White' voice came naturally by now – so much so she was finding that she had to be careful _not_ to use it in other settings, "And have we got a show for _you~_ "

' _Ooh… Kitty-Cat's back, Meow~'_ Opined one viewer, much to Weiss's satisfaction – Blake being far too preoccupied feeling herself up to notice – though Weiss's mood imperceptibly soured again when she saw the next comment… not that it was the commenter's fault… mostly…

' _Hey what gives? Where's the cleavage?!'_

"Apupup~ We'll get to that _'CherryOnTop,'_ " Weiss answered with a smile, before adding under her breath, " _But first_ we've got a _tiny_ little problem…" Weiss focused the camera on Blake, who clearly didn't care who was watching, based on the way she was moaning, three fingers knuckle deep in herself, "Kitty- _Kat_ went into _heat~_ "

' _Oh fuck… I SOOO wish I could hit that…'_

Weiss grinned, stepping beside Blake and pulling the blanket off of her _machine,_ slapping Blake's ass – half to get her attention and half to cop a feel, "So today we're gonna do something a little different… We're actually gonna have _two_ streams…" She waited as Blake obediently lined herself up with the machine's huge rod and waited for Weiss to strap her in place… "On camera _one,_ You can all watch to find out _how many times_ our horny little kitty can cum…." She switched the machine on, setting it to alternate speed… "And on camera _two…"_ Weiss walked over to a startled Yang, still hooked up to the breast pump, "Anybody who likes things _milky sweet_ can come play with me and Goldilocks~"

' _Decisions, decisions…'_ mused _HatMan…_

' _Don't make me CHOOSE!' TheHAMMER_ complained…

For her part though, Blake was utterly lost to the world at the word _'cum.'_ The machine had started on her at its minimum setting, with only one of the props, but the slow, inexorable penetration stretching her walls as it forced its way in was more than ample for her needs, knowing as she did that it promised _hours_ of pleasure. First it parted her folds, and she trembled in pleasure. Then it began stretching her walls, and her eyes shot wide – an involuntary moan passing her lips as it kept coming… That first insertion seemed to go on _forever,_ as more and more and _more_ of the shaft plowed _deep_ into her – so deep that she began to wonder whether or not either the shaft or her own sex would ever end – the blissful pressure became _just_ too much, but just as discomfort threatened, the ribbed piston _finally_ began pulling out again – so… so… slowly… By the time the shaft finally exited her folds, Blake was _drenched_ in sweat, shuddering in pleasure and want, red-faced and ready for more…

"F-Fuck…"

She didn't have a chance to prepare for the second stroke though – the 'spontaneity' setting providing her with a hard, _all-at-once_ thrust, immediately driving back into her snatch to full depth in an instant, where this time it lingered to rapidly vibrate, making her _scream…_

Blake's hips bucked in time with the machine, keeping pace even as the machine changed speed with each stroke, but that was about all she could manage, her face buried in the sheets, just trying not to bite her lips as she moaned uncontrollably. Blake's back arched in ecstasy, her walls clenching as she came for the first time of many that night, sparking an impromptu _count_ amongst the commenters watching her half of the screen.

"Oh… Oh… FUCK! FUCK ME FUCK!"

Nodding approvingly, Weiss walked around in front of Blake and winked to camera, "You heard the kitty… Let's play pretend, _kay?_ " With that, Weiss produced a pair of long, ribbed toys, and took Blake by the hair and lifted her head, "Open wide Kitty~"

She caught Blake on a moan, and pushed the smaller toy into Blake's mouth, making her suck the toy cock, before moving behind Blake to fondly grope and then spread her buttocks.

"M-mmm…." Blake whimpered and moaned as Weiss inserted the head of the somewhat longer toy into her ass, imagining herself as the centerpiece of an actual spit roast, and loving every minute of it as the toy sheathed in her ass. From then on, Blake was reduced to a moaning, squirming, _writhing_ mess, and she couldn't care less who watched – or imagined _themselves_ in any of her holes… Her body _ached_ for it…

* * *

Yang could only watch, slack-jawed, as her normally composed and reserved Faunus teammate let herself be fucked into a puddle on the bed, and the Blonde herself tried not to think about the lens currently watching _her_ milk herself…. Well, until Weiss started _her way._

Yang swallowed, "H-Hi…"

Weiss leaned in, whispering into Yang's ear, "Don't worry… this is gonna hurt _my_ pride a lot more than yours…"

Yang's eyes widened, "Wha-?"

"Okay ! Now, Goldy and I have a very _special_ show in mind for anybody not too busy getting _Kat_ all _wet~_ " She sat against the edge of the table, abruptly _yanking_ the suction cups from Yang's teats, making the Blondie yelp in surprise and discomfort, red welts visible around her peaks as Weiss continued addressing the camera, "See, _a LOT_ of you _REALLY_ liked that last video I posted with my big sis…"

' _Your 'sister's' fucking hot…'_ Confessed _HatMan._

 _PolesDancer_ also chimed in, _'Wincest for the win…cest… I'm sorry…'_

"All true…" ' _Snow'_ nodded to camera, a forced pensive look supplanting her distaste for what she was about to say, "But quite a few of you wanted to see _little old me sub_ more often… And I don't know how to feel about that…" She put on an exaggerated pouty face, "But since I love you all so much, I'll t _ry…_ "

Yang blinked, confused, but then Weiss climbed onto the table kneeling in front of her, "S-Snow!?"

Before Yang could ask any more questions though , Weiss _finally_ undid her robe, and threw the robe aside, sporting a… _unique_ set of lingerie… An E-cup bra and matching panties, both sporting a decidedly _Holstein_ black and white print, and Capping it all off, about Weiss's neck was hung a small golden _cowbell…_

"Y-you want me to… _milk you?_ " Yang whispered, too quiet for the feed to pick up, aghast.

"Just _do it!_ " Weiss whimpered under her breath.

"S-Seriously…?"

" _Moo…_ "

' _I'll take two percent…'_ _SirLancelot_ joked with obvious nervousness…

Gulping, Yang nods, taking the jar from the breast pump and unhooking it to place it in front of Weiss, "O-Okay…"

"Just don't get too cocky because I'm letting you do this…" Weiss whispered, blushing, "I'm only doing this because _WarmFuzzies_ asked for it…"

Yang's eyes widened just so, and she hesitated, but then nodded, "O-Okay…"

Excitement fluttered in Yang's chest as she reached out to cup Weiss's thoroughly engorged breasts through the tight cloth. The bra didn't have much in the way of cups to speak of, as Yang could plainly see the protrusions of Weiss's rigid nipples through it, not that she was complaining. She didn't care how jealous the comments were, now _she_ got to have her way with Weiss… She tugged the cow-print fabric of Weiss's bra down to let her mounds spill free, though they were still supported by the straps, putting the voluptuous bosom on full, glorious display, bouncing and swaying as Weiss twitched and fidgeted impatiently.

Weiss whimpered, "C-Come _on….._ "

' _No! No! Make her SUFFER!" TheHAMMER_ enthused with sadistic glee, _'Ooh! Ooh! Or use her as breeding stock~'_

But Yang ignored the comments entirely – quite satisfied with the blush it put on Weiss's face. Finally gathering the courage to act, Yang began rolling Weiss' nipples between her fingers just to watch her gasp and moan. Weiss whimpered Yang's stage name as Yang played with her breasts, until a little droplet of milk began to seep from her nipple, and then Yang had no other choice – _the fans demanded it~_

Licking her lips, Yang wrapped her fingers tightly around _Snow White's_ teats and _yanked_ on both peaks at once. Weiss cried out, and two steady streams of milk flowed from her breasts, mixing with Yang's own milk in the jar. Weiss shuddered in pleasure at the debasing treatment, her shuddering making the cowbell nestled in her cleavage ring as she sighed, "N-not so hard…"

"Shut up _cow,_ you _love it…_ " Yang retorted, attempting a husky dom voice, only to have her voice crack halfway through, making it just sound playful, which was fine too, "J-just look at all the milk I'm getting out of you…"

Weiss leaned forward on her hands and knees, wiggling her panty-clad ass for the camera, "Y-Yes! Yes! I have _sooo much!_ "

 _Holy shit… she does…._ Yang thought, blushing slightly as the flow just kept on coming, the jar over half-full now and still going strong, "I bet you _love_ being treated like the _slutty_ little _animal_ you are… _Don't you?_ "

Weiss whimpered, "Y-Yes…" her bell jingles again as her breasts sway in Yang's grip, "T-Take it _all!"_

Startled by the remarkably assertively submissive outburst, Yang accidentally yanked _harder,_ extracting a more intense spurt , some of it sprinkling onto the table around the jar. Yang's mouth watered at the display… she hadn't put much into the jar herself, but it was now filled up to nearly _eighteen ounces…_ Almost _all_ of them milked from Weiss's own breasts…

"H-Holy _shit…_ "

' _Holy crap… those are some milky totties…'_ A user called _HornyPuppy_ gaped, _'I want some…'_

Weiss gasped chest heaving as her body trembles in pleasure, "D-drink it…" She orders, "Drink it all now!" She whines at Yang, breasts jiggling and still dripping milk, "W- _WarmFuzzies_ asked for it…." Weiss blushed, whispering that last bit…

 _Damn right she did…_ Yang thought, fighting not to seem too eager as she nodded and gulped down the sweet, warm milk, wiping her lips with her forearm once she'd guzzled the whole thing, "S-so _good…_ "'

 _I hope you enjoyed that WarmFuzzies…_ Weiss fumed internally, looking away from Yang, _Cause I only did it for you…_ She clenched her fingers into fists, only to relax again, her face reddening into a blush as she sat back onto her knees, and felt the dampness of her panties on her heels, and she had to swallow her pride once again. Thighs rubbing together in want, Weiss whispered to her blonde partner, "Y-Yang…"

Yang's eyes went wide in surprise and panic, "D-Don't use my-,"

"I'm sorry… but…" She looks away, scowling, "I'm _horny!_ "

"You're-?"

"Oh just _grab a toy and FUCK ME!_ "

"Y-Yes Ma-am!" Yang bolted up in an instant, unprepared for things having gone as well as they were. As the commenters mused to each other about how _'needy'_ Snow was, or how she was _'on top even when she's on bottom,'_ Yang struggled to find literally _anything_ to satisfy Weiss with in her pile of toys. Eventually though, She found _something_ with a strap on it, and hurried back to Weiss post-haste.

Weiss waited impatiently for a moment as she knelt back, her hand in her panties and rubbing vigorously with a whine before she couldn't take it anymore, "S-Stop screwing around!"

"O-okay!" Yang jumped, dropping the toy on the table, haplessly groping for a handhold _somewhere_ on Weiss's sumptuous, wanting body, inadvertently leaning too far forward and pushing Weiss down to lay back on the table, driving the air from her lungs. For Weiss, it was a startling surprise, and for Yang, it was a complete accident, but as far as _anyone else_ was concerned, _Goldilocks_ had had enough…

"S-Sorry W-,"

"S-Shut up and do _something!_ " Weiss moaned, thighs trembling against Yang's chest.

It took Yang a moment to register that she was being yelled at to do more rather than less as Weiss's dampened hips rocked against her, and then it clicked, and she instinctively _tore_ Weiss' panties off.

' _Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!'_

' _Payback time~'_

' _I bet you can't satisfy her though…'_

Seeing the comments in a brief moment of coherence, Weiss grabbed Yang's hair and pulled her face up to look her in the eyes, "Listen to me…" Weiss gasped, chest heaving, "You will _NEVER_ get this chance again, _got it?_ So make it _count…_ "

" _Got it…_ "

Without waiting for Weiss to acknowledge her understanding, Yang pushed Weiss back down, forcibly spreading her thighs, and _violently buried her face_ in the Heiress-turned-porn-starlet's pussy. Weiss yelped, back arcing as Yang's hot tongue curled inside her and lapped at her front wall, making the star of the show bite her lip and moan like a whore. Weiss's legs teetered between fully spread and reflexively clenching around Yang's shoulders, and her arms were pressed flat to the table as she submitted herself to the pleasure. Yang, meanwhile, was fumbling one handed with the toy again, struggling to strap it onto herself, _determined_ to make this count…

Each little motion of Yang's tongue took Weiss closer, _closer,_ making her walls pulse and quiver as her body heated up. She wanted it- _needed it –_ even if the pleasure came from Yang, Weiss couldn't care less; she could resent the Blonde _after_ she got to cum…. _Just a little… more…_ But then Yang _stopped._ Flustered, Weiss looked down her heaving, naked body to pout at Yang, "W-why'd you-A- _AAAHH!_ "

Yang had _finally_ managed to fumble the toy's strap about her waist, and wasted no time in _driving it_ into Weiss's soaking wet pussy. Unbeknownst to Yang, she had selected Weiss's latest 'acquisition,' a truly _massive_ number at nearly a _foot long_ and three inches thick, and not only that, hit was thoroughly ribbed for her pleasure, with a bulge near the base that reached a staggering four and a half inches, and Yang was determined to push _all_ of it into Weiss's tight slit. Weiss _wailed_ as the huge toy stretched her to the limit, penetrating her to the depths of her core – and then the _bulge_ hit her folds…

" _OH FUCK!_ " Weiss _screamed_ as the full bulge abruptly _popped_ inside her, and the head of the toy pressed _hard_ against her _cervix,_ "T-TOO DEEP!"

Yang was pinning her down on the table now though, one hand at each wrist as she rubbed her clit against the base of the toy _and_ Weiss's dramatically stretched folds. It wasn't _quite_ as satisfying as having something inside _herself,_ but it was almost as good; it made her arousal stream down her thighs all the same, and built a steady heat in her stomach… Weiss was _definitely_ going to make her pay for _this_ later, but in the moment, Yang didn't care – hell she could just die there and then… She whimpered, her walls clenching around nothing as Weiss fell limp, moaning incoherently, and Yang came first despite herself. As she slumped over Weiss though, she kept forcing herself to buck her hips – she _had_ to get Weiss off… _or… or…_ Yang shuddered…

Weiss gasped weakly with each feeble thrust, her walls pulsing in time, the ribbed bulge pleasuring her over, and over, _and over and over and,_ " _YYYYYYEEESSSS!_ "

Weiss's whole body arched, breasts, stomach, and hips all splayed against Yang's, her juices gushing around the toy, leaving her breathless…

Weiss's head was spinning for what felt like an eternity, but eventually, she remembered what she was doing, and tilted her head back to weakly smile to the camera, wrapping her legs around Yang and trying to rock her hips for effect, "I-It was nice _p-playing_ w-with a-all of you tonight… H-Hope you had fun~" Her outro done, Weiss reached for the remote across the table and cut the feed, before sighing heavily and letting go of her Snow White voice, " _Fuck me-,_ " Suddenly though, the table began to vibrate, catching Weiss's attention, and she rolled her eyes when she saw the source across the table,, "What the… Ugh… Yang, your scroll's- Yang…?" Weiss looked down at where the blonde's face was cradled in her breasts, only to sigh in dismay as she saw that Yang had actually _fallen asleep…_ "Dammit…"

With Yang asleep on top of her and Blake still _thoroughly_ enjoying herself over on the bed, Weiss was on her own, so with an exasperated shake of the head, Weiss reached out across the table, stretching her arm and fingers as far as she could to just barely reach Yang's scroll and pull it over to have a look and see who was calling, only to nearly drop it again when she saw who it was. ' _Ruby'_ was displayed boldly along the bottom of the screen, along with a still image of Ruby's head and shoulders – not that this fact kept Weiss's heart from stopping in panic, thinking for the briefest instant that she'd somehow _answered_ the video call unintentionally. Fortunately, she hadn't, but by the time she realized that, it was academic, as the call wen' to Yang's inbox, and the scroll defaulted to the home screen. Relieved as she was, Weiss still couldn't help but notice the 'Playtime' shortcut on Yang's screen with a little self-satisfied smirk.

"What have we here _Yang?_ Having this right on your home screen is risky… what if somebody were to see…?" She clicked the icon, knowing well where it would take her, and indeed seeing her own webpage and video archive… but then she saw the _screenname_ on Yang's account… "Wait…. W-WarmFuzzies!?"


	10. Darkest Dungeon

**Hello there, been a while huh? I do apologize for how long this has taken, and if it's any consolation, I think I've learned my lesson about promising when and what I post next... Alas, I'vve been busy with work, and then finals, and then there was Dark Souls 3 coming out since my last update, so yeah... I've been distracted... Anyway... Today we've got something plenty of folks have been waiting for - some less patiently than others - as today's session is going to be a little white Rose. Enjoy~**

Weiss's back arched slightly as she slipped two fingers inside herself, hips jerking slightly and her head pressing firmly into her pillow. She let out a deep, lustful moan, her soft robe slipping open to reveal her swollen, jiggling breasts. She wasn't even _on camera –_ she just wanted to feel the pleasure again… _over and over…_ She couldn't wait for the weekends anymore – she needed the pleasure _now –_ it was… _addicting…_ And she couldn't get enough… That didn't mean she could get sloppy though.

She'd pled nausea on Wednesday to get out of the last half of Port's lecture, and from there proceeded directly to the RWBY dorm, throwing all of her clothes off as fast as she could, opting for her robe before crawling into bed to work herself over as _vigorously as she could._ On Thursday, her 'back hurt,' which, while true enough , Weiss didn't care to elaborate upon for discretion's sake, and fortunately wasn't challenged. When the next Friday _finally_ came around, Weiss couldn't get on the ship out to Vale fast enough, not bothering to wait for Blake or Yang this time…

" _O-Oh fuck…_ " Juices streamed down her thighs as she added a third finger to herself, back arching so dramatically now to nearly put her into a bridge, "Shit! Shit! _SHIT!_ " Weiss cried as she came, her release squirting onto the foot of her bed as she collapsed onto the covers, "S-So good…"

Weiss's revelry was abruptly interrupted by a series of knocks, and Weiss sighed irritably at the chipper call of, "Room Service~"

"Just a minute…" Weiss groaned, taking a moment to catch her breath, thinking that the sparkling cider she'd ordered couldn't _possibly_ be worth it… At that moment, she really wanted a _fuck,_ not a fizzy… Eventually though, she did pry herself off the bed and walked over to the door, only to hesitate halfway there…

 _I wonder if that chambermaid's cute…_ Weiss licked her lips undoing the belt of her robe to let it hang open, not really caring that she hadn't put on panties – hell, here she was _Snow White,_ internet _porn_ star, not _Weiss Schnee…_ She grinned as she grasped the doorknob, _Let's see where I can take this…_ "Oh _thank you so mu-,_ " Weiss's eyes shot wide at the sight of her 'chambermaid,' and she instantly scrambled to close her robe, though it didn't quite work, as when the door hung open, _both_ of Weiss's milk-swollen breasts were on full display for her team leader… dressed in a maid outfit…

Silver eyes blinked, and then pale blue, then silver again. Both of their jaws hung open, both of them robbed of their words. Eventually though, Weiss was the first to recover – however partially – as she scrambled to finally _properly_ cover her breasts, only to have a distinctly boggle-eyed Ruby drop the drink she'd been carrying to reach forward with both hands and rest the robe open again to keep staring.

" _What…?_ "

"F- _Fu-_ I-I mean get your stupid hand _off_ you perv!" Weiss shouted irately, sensing immediately that her woeful attempt to slip into the _Snow White_ voice and feign ignorance was altogether wasted. Not that Ruby seemed to be operating on all cylinders in that moment either…

"H-Holy tits…"

"E-Excuse me!?" Weiss still tried to use the pin-up girl voice anyway…

Slowly, Ruby's eyes trace up from Weiss's impressive bust up to her face, making the heiress sweat, realizing she hadn't – and why would she have? – applied any makeup to _touch herself…._ " _W-Weiss…?_ "

The Heiress turned cam-girl swallowed, "H-Hello Ruby… F-Fancy meeting you here…"

"Y-Yeah…"Ruby nodded slowly, "N-Nobody's been around on the weekends at Beacon for months now so I… I thought I'd pick up a p-part time job to pass the time… And well… I like the outfit…"

"Oh really… It's… cute…" Weiss nods slowly… "I like the beds…"

Ruby glanced past Weiss into the suite, "I-I bet…"

"So you're… my chambermaid…?"

"Yup…"

"For how long…?"

"…Since I started…"

"And did you have any idea who's room this was…?"

"I-I knew it belonged to someone called _'snow white…'_ "

Weiss winced, "I-I see…"

"So uh…" Ruby twiddles her thumbs and curls the hem of her skirt, "Y-You've been moonlighting as a… a…" Ruby follows with a squeaks and whispers, " _A-a porn star…?_ "

Weiss swallowed, "Y- _Wait…_ You _watched?_ "

"O-once or twice…"

"But you didn't-,"

"…A night..."

Weiss's eyebrow twitched, "I don't suppose that had _anything_ to do with why you wanted to work _here?_ "

"M-Maybe a little…" Ruby shrank under Weiss's glare, "D-Don't judge me! You dragged my _sister_ and Blake into it!"

"H-Hey! That was _them_ , not _me!_ "

"I-I can't blame them…" Ruby licks her lips, eyes sinking down to Weiss's unconcealed chest again, "H-How did you _hide_ those…?"

Weiss blushed profusely, folding her arms over her chest, "I-I use a lot of bandages okay!"

Ruby got an untrustworthy look, and she began to suspiciously flex her fingers, "Can I ask you something…?"

" _What?_ " Weiss relaxed a little, perhaps unadvisedly letting her arms down.

Petals scattered everywhere as Ruby zipped forward and pulled Weiss's robe open again, vigorously groping and fondling the Heiress's prodigious mounds, "A-Are they _real!?_ " Her voice grew to a high-pitched almost-squeal as she finished the question.

Weiss's face flushed crimson and she reached out to drag Ruby into the room before slamming the door shut, hauling off and _slapping_ Ruby in the face, "H-How _DARE_ you!?"

Ruby barely flinched though, her jaw instead dropping as she slowly – though for Weiss's comfort, far _too slowly –_ withdrew her hands, "Holy crap… t-there actually… real…" Ruby swallowed, still ignoring the reddened hand print on her face, "A-All that milk…"

Weiss swallowed, "D-Don't look at me like that…"

"Like what?"

"Like you're a hungry Beowolf and I'm a piece of _meat!_ "

"S-Sorry…" Ruby shrank again, "B-but you're so pretty though…"

"Of course I am!" Weiss asserts flatly, "I have literally _hundreds_ of people drooling over the chance to watch me… naked… fucking… myself… or Yang… and Blake… _Oh god_ this sounded so much better in my head…" Weiss blushed furiously.

Ruby swallowed, twiddling her thumbs, "C-Care to… c-complete the set…?"

" _What._ "

"W-Well… I mean… you h-had sex with Y-Yang and Blake…" Ruby flushed as red as her cloak, "I-I-It's only fair…"

"Are you _seriously_ just coming right out and _asking_ me to _fuck you?_ " Weiss's eyebrow twitched.

"I-I could _order_ you… A-As t-team leader…"

Weiss glared, " _Chambermaid..._ "

Ruby started to sweat, "O-Or not… B-but I r-really want to touch…" Ruby whined, "Please... I-I'll make it up to you…"

Weiss sighed, steadily finding her irritation ebbing, perhaps owing to the still persistent heat _throbbing_ twixt her legs in conjunction with Ruby's _deliciously servile_ chambermaid outfit… "I can't believe I'm saying this-,"

"R- _Really!?_ " Ruby bounced up and down on her heels, "Tha-,"

"Just get back here the _instant_ your shift is over.. And get ready to _sub. Hard…_ " Weiss put her foot down, pride still a bit sore from the last stream.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Ruby stood erect and _saluted._

 _Now I know how Winter feels…_ Weiss thought, a shiver of smug anticipation running through her, only to stop cold as Ruby continued.

"O-Only…" The crimsonette twiddled her thumbs, "M-Maybe we could go to… um… my place…?"

" _Your place?_ "

"Trust me… You'll love it…"

* * *

"…Wow…"

What Ruby had so gingerly described as 'her place' turned out to be a sub-basement in the hotel – one which no other members of the staff had visited in some time going by the rust about the door handle – and what that sub-basement contained was truly a sight to behold. _'Dungeon'_ was really the only word to properly describe it. Sconce lighting, _surprisingly_ high quality fabrics, and an overall decorative motif of rose petals and _chains…_ It wasn't quite _as_ elaborately furnished as Weiss's penthouse, but 'impressive' didn't quite do it justice – and Ruby had an impressive array off what looked to be _hand-machined_ 'playthings' to boot, ranging from what appeared to be a replica of Crescent Rose with rounded edges to several weird arrangements of Metal Weiss had never even seen before… It took Weiss a moment to scoop her jaw up off the floor and turn to face her apparently _not-so-innocent_ team leader, who half grinned, half blushed in answer…

"T-Ta-da~?"

"You built a _sex dungeon!?_ " Weiss gaped, taking a second look.

"M-Maybe…"

"In the basement of a _hotel!?"_

"W-Well it's not like _they_ were using it…" Ruby scuffed her boot on the floor, abashed.

Weiss raised a hand to chastise Ruby again, but then lowered her hand again, "Oh whatever…" She takes another look over the room, "I just wish I brought my camera… It'd be something else to film in a place like-,"

"I have a camera…" Ruby interrupted.

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I-I like to record myself… so I can watch it later…" Ruby's face flushed beet red.

Weiss's mouth watered at the thought, and she made a mental note to _extract_ those videos from Ruby later before shaking her head and focusing on more immediate _business_ , "Ruby… how would you like to be on the show...?"

"R-Really…?"

Weiss licks her lips, "Yes… but first I'll need that cam-," The camera was in her hands before she'd so much as finished the sentence, "Alright… Then show me what you're working with…" Weiss was practically _salivating_ at the prospect of finishing the set of her teammates…

"Huh…?"

"You watch me naked on stream every week, _apparently_ , so it's time you returned the _favor…_ " Weiss tapped her foot impatiently.

"O-Oh…" Ruby nods, paling slightly, and with a certain eagerness she begins to undo her blouse.

Weiss drank in the spectacle as Ruby stripped, still trying to decide which of Ruby's exotic _toys_ to play with at the same time – and it was hard... But then she found something she liked, allowing her to once again snap her _full attention_ back to the spectacle of Ruby bending over to take off her skirt, practically _bouncing_ in anticipation.

"Alright Ruby…" Weiss said, sorting out the camera settings, "From now own I'm _snow_ and you're _Scarlet, got it?_ "

Ruby nodded, swallowing, "O-Okay…"

Weiss nodded in turn, smirking as she walked behind Ruby, flicking a single finger up to undo Ruby's bra while she walked over to her selection, "Now _strap in…"_

Ruby's eyes went wide – Weiss had chosen her pride and joy – second to Crescent Rose of course – a _rack_ that Ruby had custom-assembled with a full range of articulation, and an _onboard_ motor… with two _very special_ pistons… Eventually though She half-numbly moved to obey, fondly stroking the padded saddle that she hadn't had the chance to really use until now as Weiss set up the camera in front of it, " _Yes…_ "

"I never took you for such a _pervert_ _Scarlet_ ~" Weiss winked, giving Ruby a fond slap on the ass.

Rub yelps with a shiver, "O-Only as big an s you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Weiss rolled her eyes with a sway of the hips before she grabbed Ruby by the thigh to put her leg over the saddle, "I don't know about _that…_ " She folded her arms under her chest to emphasize her _assets,_ "And I _said strap in…_ "

Ruby squeaked as her weight shifted, pressing her clit to a firm, if small, bulge in the main pad, sending ripples of pleasure over her, and Weiss set about strapping her legs into the appropriate braces.

"W-"

Weiss frowns, pulling the waistband of Ruby's panties back and letting it go to snap against the crimsonette's skin, " _Snow…_ "

"S-Sorry!" Ruby whimpered, "B-But are we filming yet…?"

"Not quite…" Weiss answered, taking one of Ruby's wrists and strapping it into the upper most set of braces – which Ruby had designed to hold herself up, as opposed to pinning her down on the saddle as the lower set was meant to do , "I'll start the record when you're ready… though it won't be a lie steam of course…"

Ruby nodded, starting to breath heavily as her nipples began to stiffen, "W-what are you going to do to me…?"

"Oh… just make you my _bitch_ for an audience of hundreds…" Weiss was only half joking, "And if you're a good girl, I'll let you play with _me_ for a while after…"

Ruby's mouth watered, "D-Do anything… Please…." She wiggled her hips in anticipation, a damp spot forming on her panties.

Weiss smirked, then at the last second, thought better of strapping Ruby's left arm in, and instead walked over to the camera to hit record, "Alright… Then why don't you _start_ by touching yourself…?"

Ruby's eyes widened, but when Weiss gave an ' _I'm waiting…'_ gesture she obeys, reaching down into her panties with her trembling hand and began to rub herself, nigh –instantly devolving into a moaning mess – so much faster than when she did it by herself, knowing now that she had an _active_ audience. He hips began to rock soon after, which only intensified the experience as she rubbed her clit and folds against the leather saddle…

"Hello everybody~" Weiss began in her cutesy voice once she was satisfied with Ruby's obedience, walking in front of the camera, "Sorry we're not _live_ today, but I met a new _play mate~_ " She stepped out from in front of the lens – though not without _making sure_ the viewers would get a nice _jiggle –_ to show Ruby off for the camera, "This is my new friend _Scarlet~_ and she was _so_ excited to be on the show for you _naughty_ boys and girls… _Isn't that right Scarlet?_ "

Weiss reached up to pinch Ruby's right nipple as she asked the question, extracting a pleasured cry of _"YES!_ " from her teammate…

"See?" Weiss grinned for the camera, "And she even has her own toys…"

Ruby whimpered in bliss, "W-S-Snow…"

"Oh _don't worry…_ " Weiss lifted a leg astride the saddle behind Ruby, reaching up to grope a breast with one hand and rub her clit with the other, whispering into her ear, "I _promise_ you're going to cum… _a lot…_ "

Ruby gasped, hips bucking, which only served to rub her folds through her panties against the saddle – a sensation only to be surpassed when Weiss slipped her fingers under the tamp cotton of her panties and into her core, " _Sing for me~_ "

Ruby gasped in sudden ecstasy, back arching against her partner's body crying out – starting low and throaty at first, but gradually rising to a _soprano chord_ of bliss. Leader or not, RWBY couldn't help but _melt_ in Weiss's hands, incoherently _begging_ for more, for _'Snow White'_ to claim all of her virtue and more. She'd fantasized about that sort of thing more than enough, and never hesitated to touch herself, but she'd never gone all the way – but now she was _so close…_

Smirking, Weiss dismounted the saddle, reaching back to slap the 'on' switches on the mechanical portions of Ruby's _custom_ rig. Ruby, it seemed, had not been _quite_ as diligent as she might have been when creating this most elaborate of her toys. For one, unlike Weiss's own _commercially available_ machine , Ruby's only had _two settings:_ off, and _rock your world,_ as Ruby herself was now demonstrating. The young huntress's back instantly arched and her limbs strained against their _oh-so-willing_ bondage as the two _lovingly sculpted_ heads of the pistons _slammed_ forward. The first met its mark immediately, plunging through her slickened folds spreading her _almost_ virginal walls to the limit in an instant. The other, however, struck her thigh, off-alignment, but Weiss swiftly fixed that, allowing the conveniently lubed toy to _impale_ Ruby's _fully_ virginal ass.

" _O-Oh FUUUCK!_ " Ruby _screamed,_ walls instantly clamping around the hammering rod of pleasure each time, only to have it withdraw just as quickly, leaving her walls to milk nothing until it pounded _right back inside her._

"What do you think of that boys and girls?" _Snow White_ winked to the camera, wrapping an arm around Ruby's waist and tickling her clit with the other hand, "Isn't Scarlet such a trooper?" Ruby lets out a loud, whimpering moan, eyes shut as Weiss touched her, which only made the more experienced starlet grin all the more, "Oh I just wish this was _live_ so you could all play too~"

"S- _SNOW!_ " Ruby cried, cumming all over her saddle

Taking that half for a plea, half as an invitation, Weiss mounted the saddle again – in front of Ruby this time, and leaned in to suck at Ruby's erect peaks, rolling the nipples between her teeth. The Heiress rocked her hips over the saddle as she did, gradually working up her own arousal as she luxuriated in Ruby's _wails_ of ecstasy, imagining a hundred and one ways she and Ruby could pleasure each other, and then resolved then and there that they weren't going to leave this _dungeon_ until they'd tried them _all…_

"He Ruby…" Weiss _whispered_ far to softly for the mic to pick up as she drew one of her milk-laden breasts out of her robe and leaned up to angle the ready nipple to Ruby's lips, "Do you like _milk…?_ "


	11. Dear Sisters

**Hello again all - and it didn't even take _multiple months_ this time! Before we begin this session of 'Playtime' however, I would like to acknowledge one reviewer who's name I regret to say that I've failed to recall, who mentioned last chapter that I'd forgotten about Weiss learning about Yang being Warm Fuzzies; to you sir or madame, I say that you are** _**absolutely right -**_ **It's just been so long between uploads for me lately that I had forgotten how that previous chapter ended when I committed myself to last chapter's concept, so if my mention of that particular revelation in this chapter appears clunky, that's because it is...**

 **In other news, I've decided to do a little consolodation of my formula going forward. Rather than starting and abandoning long form ideas as I regrettably have been, I've decided to focus on one-shots that I can indulge particular ideas as I feel enthusiastic about them. To that end, I'm probably going to launch two one-shot collection... _things..._ The first being for me to use for the... _unusual_ stuff that many of you have come to expect from me, and another, more general collection for anything involving future scenes with OCs; that way I can do them as I like and no one who doesn't want to see it has to. That said, _Playtime_ and _A Harmless Fantasy_ will sere as the home for more vanilla( _mostly)_ scenes/ideas for the canon characters. That said, I think that's enough of an A/N - On with the smut~**

Lunchtime the Monday after Weiss's little adventure with Ruby was… ¬awkward to say the least Team JNPR were there usual selves for the most part – though Weis couldn't help but notice that they'd been awkward, or more awkward than usual at any rate, in the past few months, but her own team was a whole other order of uncomfortable. The whole table precoded through lunch in stark silence until finally, Jaune and Pyrrha excused themselves to go practice, and Ren and Nora excused themselves soon after, leaving RWBY in complete, heavy silence…

"So…" Ruby was the first to nervously break the silence.

"Yeah…." Was Weiss's only response.

Blake, on the other hand, eyed Ruby suspiciously with a dopey giggle, which earned her a prompt smack from Yang, "A-A¬-Oww… Y-Yang.. you know my ears are sensitive…"

"That's my sister you're gawking at…"

"S-Sorry…" Blake whimpered, thighs rubbing together, "I… uh… swallowing that pill's messing with my hormones…"

"Go easy on her Yang…" Ruby begged – only to be interrupted by Weiss, smirking.

"And please, don't pretend like you didn't watch, WarmFuzzies…."

Yang froze, swallowing, "Crap."

"Yes, Yang, I saw your scroll last time…" Weiss rolled her eyes, "Honestly I'm shocked and disappointed in myself for not noticing sooner… shockingly cooperative as you've been…." Yang almost visibly shrank, butt Weiss wasn't finished as she turned her attention back to Blake, "And Blake, they're screwing with all our hormones – that's literally what they're fore…"

"W-Well yeah but…" Blake swallowed, "I-I think it might bee… putting me… into…" She blushed furiously, but the point was made…

"Oh…"

"Putting her into what?" Ruby asked innocently – or as innocently as she could at this point.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Blake, Yang, and Weiss all answered simultaneously.

"Oh…" Ruby pouted, "That's no fair!"

"I'll tell you what's not fair…" Yang piped up again, all pretense of shame forgotten - now they were _all_ in on it - as she gestured meaningfully at Weiss's deceptively small-appearing chest, "Those boobs are not fair… I mean, HOW?"

"You've seen Winter – They just run in the family…" Weiss quipped back, "And enough people just want me for my money anyway, so I didn't kneed that drawing in even more scumbags…"

"But you could be so popular-,"

"I'm pretty sure she already has a fan club operating out of some basement somewhere on campus…" Blake muttered bitterly.

Weiss cringed, "Don't get me started…"

"I'm not even talking about them," Yang rolls her eyes, "I mean most of everyone else who'd actually dig the rack…"

"That's what the stream chat's for…" Weiss growled back, though shee ssimmmered down with a ssigh, "Still it is nice to finally have people appreciate me…"

"I know I appreciate those assets…" Blake smirked with another dopey giggle.

"So much milk…" Ruby nods, shivering at her own recollection.

"H-Hey! I won't have you three treating me like a piece of meat!"

"I don't know… there's something beautifully compelling about -,"

"Don't you dare compare me to a hamburger you brute…" Weisss snapped threateningly at Yang, cutting her off… sort of…

"I was going for porterhouse…"

Weiss growled in irritation, "Shut up…"

"A-Anyway…" Ruby tried to cut in without getting yelled at, "T-thanks for last night Weiss…"

Weiss turned back to Ruby, expression softening a little before resolving itself into a smirk as she patted Ruby on the head like a cherished pet, "No, no, thank you for the delightful footage~"

Ruby blushed, "N-No problem…" She gulped, "C-CouldIbeonagain!?"

Weiss smirked, and Yang's jaw dropped, "Naturally!" Weiss winked, "It's so much more fun to breastfeed rather than using the machine…"

"N-No fair! It's my turn…" Blake feebly objected, hungrily eyeing Weiss's chest…

"Trust me, she's got plenty to share…" Yang deadpanned, "And anyway, I need milking now too thanks to you…"

"S-Sorry…"

"Anyway…" Weiss cleared her throat, noting the cafeteria staff beginning to clear the nearly empty room, "Perhaps we should head out ," She stood, perhaps we can discuss our next little adventure back at the dorm…."

.

.

.

Weiss let out a contented sigh as she brushed her fingers through Ruby's hair. The two were seated on Weis's bed, and the Heiress was topless, cradling her younger teammate's upper body like an infant as Ruby suckled at her breast, just as Weiss had promised. Meanwhile, Yang was sifting through her scroll feed, trying not to notice, and Blake just stared enviously, occasionally touching herself under her blankets – not that she was fooling anyone.

Ruby clutched at Weiss's left breast with both hands as she sucked and sucked, determined to drink her fill from the delightfully soft peak. All the while as Weiss cooed, her free hand was reaching down under Ruby's skirt and gently brushing her clit and folds by turns, making the young crimsonette's thighs squeeze together as the girl moaned against Weiss's teat. It all felt so good – so much better than just watching… Ruby would flick her tongue over the sensitive peak, occasionally rolling it between her teeth as she drank her fill, but she couldn't pretend like Weiss's pleasure was actually her priority… If anything, she was just trying to ask Weiss to touch her more without having to part from the sweet milk for even a moment, and it worked. Each time Ruby did that little extra for Weiss, Weis 's fingers would twitch twixt Ruby's legs, pressing just a little harder against Ruby's clit, or she would slide her hand under Ruby's panties… so close…

"Whoa…"

Weiss's attention stepped to Yang, her fingers freezing just short of where Ruby would have liked, "Get a hold of yourself Yang, this isn't even that hot-,"

"Not you…." Yang blushes, refusing to meet Weiss's eyes.

"Oh?"

Weiss's brow furrowed, "What is it?"

"Just.. just a video…"

"What kind of video…?" Weiss pressed insistently, annoyance beginning to show in her voice.

Abruptly, Blake sat up in an instant and she snatched Yang's scroll, eyes wide and grinning… "A really hot video…"

Weiss's brow twitched and she was on her feet instantly, practically throwing a yelping and disappointed Ruby onto the bed as she stormed over to snatch Yang's scroll from Blake's hands now, "Let me see that!"

Weiss's brow twitched again as she realized what Yang had been watching. On the screen was a familiar figure with tri-colored hair… very small, very svelte, and very naked, dancing around a pole and winking to camera… Weiss glanced Yang's way briefly, but kept watching as the girl - Neo, if memory served – demonstrated some astonishing flexibility.

"Isn't she hot?" Blake asked, reaching for the scroll again with perhaps just a little too much enthusiasm, only to have Weiss pull it out of reach as she stepped back.

"You're not wrong…" Weiss reluctantly admitted, feeling a swell of heat in the pit of her stomach. She folded her arms under her bare chest, emphasizing the ample bosoms, "I'm prettier though…"

Blake licked her lips, "You're certainly chestier…"

"I… think there's room for both of you on the internet…" Yang meekly proposed, "And I can't be the only one… I saw some familiar usernames in her chat-,"

"WHAT?"

Yang winced, "Some other viewers were watching…"

"Unacceptable!" Weiss stomped her foot, ignoring Yang's moderating words, "I'm not going to lose views to this vixen! T-this little harlet!"

"As opposed to your virginal wholesomeness?" Blake deadpanned, getting up and moving behind Weiss, much to Ruby's chagrin, the younger girl having had a similar idea as Blake reached around to fondle Weiss's generous mounds…

Weiss only frowned unimpressed, "Shut up…"

"Besides…" Blake purred into Weiss's ear as the sisters watched enviously, you broadcast on weekends, she's weeknights… where's the harm…" Blake's hands moved down Weiss's stomach now…

Weiss growled, but then sighed, not so much mad as unable to let go of her pride… "I still want to be the best stream…"

"Weill you've already got two huge advantages…" Blake grinned, groping Weiss's breasts again, this time squeezing till a little milk dripped from her teats.

"Blake, you're going to have to do better than that to get me going…" Weiss rolled her eyes , stepping out of Blake's embrace and handing Yang back her scroll with a frown, "And as for you Yang… I'm hurt…"

"W-What!?" the blonde nearly dropped her scroll when reproached.

Weiss sauntered up to Yang, beginning to enjoy this rather quickly despite her irritation as she pressed her half-naked body to Yang's, "Watching some other girl's videos? Am I not enough for you WarmFuzzies? I even fuck you and you're _still_ not satisfied?"

"N-no! I mean Yes! I-I… um… that's not what I mean!" Yang frantically mollified, "I-it's just... you know… you were busy with Ruby…"

"You could have just treated it like one of my videos…" Weiss frowned.

"S-She's my sister!"

"No excuse," Weiss punctuates every word by undoing one of the buttons on Yang's blouse, "It'ss not like there's any harm in looking… and you're both girls so even if-," Weiss halts, a devious smirk spreading her lips, "Actually… Ruby… come over here…"

Ruby perked up, eager to resume her own session as Weiss finished stripping Yang of her top to little resistance, "O-Okay~"

"So girls… I'm going to tell you what we're going to do…" Weiss let out a sultry drawl as she resumes undressing Yang - bra next, then going for her shorts, "We're going to be the best, most popular 'performance art' show on the internet… But to do that, we're all going to need to be very comfortable with each other…"

Yang swallowed, "Uhuh…"

"Yeah…" Ruby nods, licking her lips as she stared at Weiss's jiggling breasts, all but not noticing as Yangg was gradually put on display.

"And to get there… well…" Weiss continues, taking Ruby's hand and placing it on Yang's breast, much to both sister's surprise, "You two are also gonna need to be able to… perform with each other…"

"But we're-," Yang started, but Weiss cut her off.

"Nott to the audience you aren't…" Weiss chided, "now… show me that you can do it, and I'll be sure to reward both of you…"

Ruby's eyes widen as her gaze met Yang's, and then she looked back to Weiss, wanting her so much… so much that she didn't care… "O-Okay…"

"R-Ruby…?"

"Please Yang…?" Ruby begs, fingers clutching at her skirt as she looks at Weis, who now stood back, arms folded, "I… wanna…"

"Come on Yang… Isn'tt she cute?" Weiss teased, "Don't make the poor girl beg…"

"Okay…" Yang said after a deep breath, "L-let's do it…"

Weiss nods approvingly, only to look over her shoulder when Blake tapped her, "Hmmm?"

"Um… what about me…?" Blake asked eagerly.

Weiss sighed as Yang and Ruby moved to Blake's bed awkwardly, "Blake, as you can see, I'm busy…"

"But-,"

Weiss walked over to her purse, pulling out a card, "Here's a spare key-card to my penthouse – just… _clean up after yourself_ …"

Blake's jaw dropped and she snapped up the card before bolting for the door with a hastily breathed "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Weiss chuckled as the door slammed shut behind Blake, "Now then… to business… Ruby… Be fair to Yang and strip…"

"O-Okay…" Ruby swallows, letting her cloak drop to the floor…, "I-If you say so…"

Yang gulps, sitting down on Blake's bed and awkwardly spreading her legs, "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Oh please, we've done it plenty of times!" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You're not my LITTLE SISTER!"

Ruby shrank from her sister's protestation, even as she dropped her skirt,, "S-So are we not-?"

"You are, finish undressing," Weiss instructs, shaking her head at Yang, "Come now Yang, I did it with Winter…"

"But… Um… Well…" Yang trailed off, not really having an answer for that one as her eyes gravitated toward Ruby's nubile young body being put on display for her. Her mouth watered, and she couldn't deny… she wanted to touch… Just to see what it was like of course… "I-I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Yang… you're going to bottom… I want to see what Ruby can do…" Weiss instructing, folding her arms over her bare chest, "Give her your best shot Ruby~"

Ruby licked her lips, eyes greedily playing over Yang's body, "I mean… we're technically only half-sisters right? S-So it's fine… Right?" Ruby chuckled nervously, before tackling Yang.

Yang yelped, before giggling as Ruby began aggressively nipping and sucking at her teats with a growl, "R-Ruby! N-Not so rough~"

Ruby only growls louder in glee as she rolled Yang's right nipple between her teeth and tugged, drinking up the little drops of milk that flowed from her voluptuous sister's bosom. Yang gasped under her sister, back arching in pleasure as Ruby's hand found its way to Yang's clit, before her fingers curled into Yang's folds. Yang gripped fistfuls of the sheets as she moaned, head spinning at the very idea that her sister was giving her such pleasure – and the then spun still more in lament that they hadn't discovered each other in this… capacity sooner… Yang's hips buck as Ruby's fingers spread her folds, and Ruby zealously buried her face between her sister's breasts, whimpering in bliss… Yang was so pillowy soft… and warm…

Weiss, meanwhile, seated on her bed as she watched, had begun gently fondling her breasts. It was weird, getting the chance to watch the show rather than be the show, and much as she liked to be the center of attention, as she'd discovered, she could definitely see the thrill in a little indulgent voyeurism… As Ruby would grind herself against Yang's thigh, Weiss would slide her skirt and panties off to better touch herself. As Yang's thighs would threaten to wrap around her baby sister, Weiss's own thighs would twitch as she pleasured herself in time. More… more… she wanted more – wanted Yang and Weiss to do more to fuel her own pleasure. Perhaps for the first time, she began to appreciate her viewer's perspective – all the more so as she curled her fingers against her sweet spot, making her walls pulse with pleasure.

"Yes…"

Ruby paused, looking over her shoulder, cheeks flushed as she left her rouged sister's chest to heave beneath her, distracted by Weiss's moan, "W-Weiss…?"

"Harder…" Weiss breathed, "Do it harder… Fuck… her…" Weiss moaned, rubbing herself faster, "I wanna… see you make her scream…"

Ruby's eyes widened, but then her face transmuted into a grin, "Got it~"

"Wait- Ruby, what does she- AAAAHHH!"

Yang thrashed under ruby as the rose petals began to scatter. This was uncanny – beyond the speeds Weiss's machine could reach - and it was driving her _crazy_. Only two fingers, granted, but moving so fast… Yang's head spun and her hips bucked, back arched- "OH MY GOD!" Yang screamed, climaxing in a matter of seconds that felt like an eternity of ecstasy compressed into the blink of an eye. Yang's juices gushed across the room, a little of it gushing so far as to reach Weiss's cheek, which the Heiress promptly licked up as she sank three fingers inside herself, hips rocking as she moaned, beginning to lose sight of, and interest in her show...Ruby didn't care though… She wanted her turn to cum now, and in the lustful state of mind she found herself, she was more than willing to make Yang give it to her…

Ruby growled like a Beowolf in heat, grabbing Yangg'ss thighs now and spreading them.

"R-Ru…" Yang panted in exhaustion, only to let out a squeak as Ruby roughly entwined her legs with Yang's own, pressing the sister's together at the most intimate of levels. Ruby began bucking her hips without waiting for Yang, starting slow at first as she emitted moans of bliss, but quickly she found that she wanted more… more… MORE! Ruby squeezed her thighs together around Yang, and bucked her hips faster and faster, the friction sending Shocks of pleasure through her body, which only motivated her to go even faster. Yang shrieked incoherently as Ruby triggered her semblance again, hair shimmering gold and foggy vision useless as her eyes flashed red from blis rather than pain. Ruby's pace merely grew ever faster, thrusts becoming ragged, but she didn't care… She was SO close…

Weiss, for her part, didn't care. Watching had its own appeal, granted, but it wasn't quite the real thing… and she wanted her satisfaction… So Yang and Ruby could have their reward now… Weiss staggered across the floor to get to the sisters, arousal streaming down her thighs all the way. Yang's bleary eyes widened as she saw Weiss's blurry form climb onto the bed before the Heiress straddled her face. As far as Weiss was concerned, Yang could taste her all she wanted, so long as she pleasured the Heiress. For a while Weiss let Ruby keep scissoring her sister – the blonde's helpless moans were a most pleasurable vibration after all – and besides which, it was certainly proving worth her while to rock her hips above Yang's face as she fondled the brawler's breasts all the while, but eventually, she decided that she wanted Ruby's attention too… To properly reward her, of course…

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss, before placing kisses down the moaning Crimsonette's wanting body even as she frantically tried to keep the motion going with Yang. Growling lustily, Weiss move down to rub Ruby's clit and gently bite a nipple, which certainly managed to get Ruby's attention... Gasping, Ruby clung to Weiss as it was her breast being suckled upon now as her chest heaved. It was wonderful, amazing – SO GOOD! Ruby yelped in pleasure as her walls pulsed and she reached her orgasm, her juices spraying onto Yang's folds, and she toppled backward onto the bed, leaving Weiss to half smugly, half impatiently smirk over her… until Yang licked that _one spot_ …

Weiss's eyes went wide as Yang's tongue curled between her folds and slid very slowly against her front wall. Suddenly all that control went out the window and her thighs turned to jelly, and Yang noticed immediately.

"F-Fuck…" Weiss breathed, almost doubling over "Fuck that's- EEEP!"

Seizing the opportunity, the buxom brawler threw Weiss off of her and onto her knees on the bed before bending her over, "my turn~"

Weiss swallowed with a shiver but nodded wiggling her hips in anticipation as she let out a little murmur, desperate for pleasure…

"What was that?" Yang whispered into Weiss's ear.

"M-Make me…" Weiss mumbled the rest.

"I can't hear you~" Yang grinned, enjoying this entirely too much.

"Make me CUM!" Weiss cries, "MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Yang grinned ear to ear, at once granting her fair little bitch her desire, thrusting four fingers into her drenched pussy. Weiss screamed , head thrown back, and her hips bucked wildly against Yang's hand, but the brawler didn't let up Weiss's breath hitched, and she cried out in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut blinding her to her recovering partner. Ruby, still riding a mix of afterglow and adrenaline, crawled over from where Weiss had lain her down, and she was hungry for more. The pulsing _ache_ twixt her legs cried out for satisfaction, and Weiss's moaning lips just seemed _oh so_ tempting… It wasn't long before she made up her mind…

Ruby spread her legs in front of Weiss; grabbing the Heiress roughly by the hair to press Weiss's moaning lips to her clit. The effect immediately confirmed for Ruby that this was _exactly what she wanted,_ and Weiss was _far_ too busy being _fucked_ to object. Ruby propped herself up on one arm as her hips began to rock in Weiss's face, and she forced the debauched Heiress's face lower, forcing Weiss's fair lips to Ruby's _soaking wet_ entrance. Weak and submissive from pleasure, Weiss feebly nipped and sucked at Ruby's folds, occasionally lapping up the rose's sweet nectar. Yang wouldn't have her getting comfortable though – oh no, happy as she was to sub, she was going to milk this chance to top for all it was worth – and so with a grin, Yang curled her fingers and pushed her _whole fist_ into the wanting Ice Queen's core. Weiss's eyes _snapped_ wide open as her walls stretched around Yang's fist, and she _screamed_ into Ruby's pussy, instantly making the younger girl cum and collapse back onto the bed, her pleasure squirting all over Weiss's face.

Trembling as Yang's hand moved inside her, Weiss collapsed onto her side with a moan, toes curld. Her thighs squeezed and rubbed together. All she could do was _shake…_ she couldn't feel anything but Yang's hand inside her, and it was driving her _mad_ , but she didn't have the energy to writhe or thrash… just to passively whimper and _take_ it, powerless against Yang's will.

Spreading her fingers, Yang growled in glee, leaning over Weiss's body to grab one of the Heiress's heaving mounds with her free hand and _squeeze._ When a warm stream of sweet milk spurted from the ivory girl's teat, Yang growled even louder, before roughly sucking at Weiss's breast, starting at the underside until she left a bright red welt before moving up a little higher until she finally reached Weiss's dripping peak and greedily guzzled as a hungry newborn, all without removing her hand from _Sow White's_ straining snatch. Weiss's back arched pathetically under Yang, but she couldn't resist her, and by that point, the _stretching_ and over stimulation were beginning to more conclusively coalesce into raw pleasure, stripping her of her pride entirely anyway. She could make Yang pay for this later, _on camera,_ but right then and there, She just wanted so much pleasure that it would _break her. For her part,_ Yang was keen to provide that pleasure, rolling the Heiress's nipple in her teeth, and when Ruby returned to claim Weiss's other erect peak, Weiss's walls pulsed and clamped about Yang's hand, and she came, climaxing harder than she could ever remember – a wave of pleasure so _mind-shattering_ that all she could do was fall limp as Yang finally removed her fist from the Heiress's womanhood.

Yang licked Weiss's juices off her hand with a smirk, "Fun times…."

"S-Shut… up…" Weiss weakly retorted between heaving gasps.

Ruby interrupted with a whimper as she dethatched herself from Weiss's breast a moment later, "No more…"

"Give it.. time…" Weiss groaned, trying to prop herself up on her elbows, "F-Fuck… Yang, I can't feel my _legs…_ "

Yang swallowed, face paling slightly as the adrenaline-fueled smugness ebbed away by the second. She knew that look – the one somewhere between lust and _spite_ that Weiss always had before subjecting Yang to some new humiliating pleasure - and it didn't bode well for _her_ , "I uh… hope that wasn't too much…"

"Not… at all…" Weiss stared her straight in the eyes, despite her weariness, "As long as you don't mind _making it up to me_ on stream…"

Yang gulped, "C-Crap…"


	12. Coming Clean

**Hello all – and welcome back to Playtime~ More notably, this, I've decided, is probably going to be the second to last 'plot' chapter of the story. I kinda want to wrap up such drama as exists, and after the next chapter, leave the story open for one-offs (or smaller arcs) in this 'continuity,' such as it is. The 'final'** _ **'plot'**_ **chapter for this will probably come after the next installment of the Citrus Anthology (for which I'll be doing a one-shot completely unrelated to the previous chapters), an installment off the OC collection featuring Kiko Gorgon's OC Likos Haima, whom some off you may remember from other stories, or both – I've yet to nail down the order in which I want to write these.**

 **On a duller note, and for those of you more grammatically inclined, in the course of editing this chapter (and believe me, I know I've missed** _ **stuff…**_ **) I've noticed that I have a particular issue with skipping tense between past and progressive – by which I mean to say in one sentence I'll say something like "Weiss moved…" and in the next I'll say "Weiss** _ **smiles**_ **," and in some cases I'll even do it in the same sentence. I want to** _ **try**_ **(though I make no promises of perfection) to writte in a more consistent tense, but I find myself vexed as to which I prefer, so I thought I'd put it out there for anyone who cares; do you all prefer your smut in past tense, or conveyed in a more** _ **progressive**_ **fashion, written as though it occurs in the present? Please don't hesitate to let me know – as well as any requests or ssuggestions as always.**

 **For now though, Please enjoy~**

Weiss lay across her penthouse bed, idly kicking her feet in front of her scroll. Things were going well – classes were a breeze as usual, and her sight was more popular than ever now that she'd gotten her teammates involved. The only real hang-up was that all the.. _exercise…_ that she'd been getting up to had caused her to put on a little muscle that she hadn't had before, namely her thighs; it wasn't _inherently problematic_ – in fact she'd received numerous complements about her legs recently – but for the sake of retaining anonymity at Beacon, she'd taken to wearing a longer skirt… Perhaps it was unnecessary, but she'd always preferred to be safe than sorry. Clearly the difference was noticeable going by all the compliments she'd gotten on her legs lately though, much to her satisfaction – to the extent even that she'd had some gym equipment moved up to her penthouse to keep up the trend; Nothing motivated quite like having people fantasize about her… Indeed all things considered as she laid atop her cool, soft covers, nude but for her panties , life was good…

"Oh such a _naughty girl_ _'Cherry on top~_ '" Weiss chuckled as she scrolled through her comments, seeing one from her last stream asking her to milk herself onto the camera lens, "But that would ruin the video silly~ Nobody could see anything _last time_ I did that…" She moved to another comment, before skipping it because commenter _'BigBrassOnes'_ clearly didn't know how to spell… "Hmmm…How about… _huh…_ " Weiss paused, mulling over the next comment and glancing over to the treadmill and yoga mat she'd had brought up a few days ago as she read over _'PolesDancer's_ latest comment, "Exercise video huh…? I can work with that-,"

Weiss's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door to her suite. With a sigh Weiss set her scroll aside and moved to get up and cover herself, but then she thought better – or perhaps _better_ wasn't _quite_ the word – and relaxed back down onto the bed with a smirk. She'd taken to the habit of applying makeup over her scar whenever she came as a matter of habit, and this suite was held in the name of _Snow White_ anyway… _Let em look~_

"Come in~"

Slowly, the door began to open, until whoever it was realized there was no one in the main room, at which point it rather quickly opened and slammed shut again, going by the sound. _Ruby it is~_ Weiss thought with a smug smirk as she heard the telltale _thud, thud, thud_ of Ruby's boots crossing the living room toward the door. A devious thought crossed Weiss's mind as she herd the knob turn, and accordingly, Weis repositioned herself to leaned on her elbows, nestling her breasts nicely in full view as the door opened, " _Hello~_ "

"H-Hi Wei-eep!" Ruby flushes crimson red and immediately turns on her heel, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Oh _relax Scarlet~_ " Weiss winks, still going full tilt on her _Snow White_ voice, "The camera as aren't even on…" She chuckles, "Besides, you know the streams not for four hours… So what _are_ you doing here?"

Ruby slowly turned back, still decidedly red-faced, "W-Well I… I didn't do so hot on Oobleck's test today and… I was wondering… Well you know… since you're always so on top of the schoolwork stuff…" Her heel was digging a hole into the carpet as her voice shrank with each passing word, the last being barely a whisper, "… _help…"_

Weiss rolls her eyes with a sigh, all enthusiasm bleeding out of her in an instant , and she dropped the cutesy voice, "Ruby…."

" _Please!_ " the Scholastically challenged young Huntress begged, pressing her palms together as she bowed in a manner both pathetic and too adorable to resent.

Weiss sighed, sitting up on the bed, " _Fine…_ I'm not just going to _give_ you answers though Ruby…"

"O…kay…." Ruby nodded at length, drooling a little.

Weiss gets up, shaking her head, before heading for her wardrobe, "So here's how this is going to work…" She pauses, and then her grin returns, "Take of your cloak and change into street clothes… and from now on, don't mention anything Beacon-related…"

"Huh…?"

Weiss sets up a camera, but doesn't turn it on yet, "We're going to do a bonus stream…." Weiss winks, "A history study session plus some _motivation~_ "

"A-A _wha-?_ " Ruby's voice was muffled as Weiss tossed a blouse, sett of stockings, and powder-blue pleated skirt over her head.

"Just put these on and set yourself up on the bed…" Weiss instructed, before going back to rifling through the wardrobe herself, "Now to find something sexy…"

Ruby's eyes widened under the top, and an instant later she started scrambling to strip her clothes off and stuff them under Weiss's bed, before pausing, "H-Hey W- I mean Snow… What about my-,"

"Off,"

"But you didn't give me-,"

"I said _off,"_ Weiss insisted, raising her voice to be heard from her walk-in closet now.

Swallowing, Ruby unclasped her bra and slipped her panties down, before pulling the blouse Weiss had lent her over her head. The cloth was nice and soft – if a little thin – but as soon as the fabric settled it was immediately apparent to a once more flushing Ruby that this was _Snow White's_ top rather than _Weiss Schnees…_ She pursed her lips jealously as she tugged at the _very loose_ upper bodice, and sighed, "Some people have all the luck…"

"Are you almost done!?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Ruby snapped to attention with a little salute as she scrambled to tug the less ill-fitting skirt on, and then sat on the bed to put on the white stockings. It felt _weird_ sitting without any panties, but then, she supposed given that she'd already _had sex on camera,_ she shouldn't let it bother her too much… That much decided, Ruby took it a step further and pulled her textbook out of her bag and sprawled out onto Weiss's bed with it, anxious not to get yelled at again – maybe even earn a reward… Of course, it didn't help that the anticipation was spoiling her focus – both for the stream that night and what Weis had in mind now – not to mention these clothes were _sooo comfy…_ They were probably really expensive…

"… Are you _even listening?_ "

Ruby started with a squeak, pulling her hand out from under the blouse with a blush, "S-sorry! What were… you…?"

Ruby's mouth hung agape at the sight. In front of her, Weiss stood dressed in a cerulean sports bra at _least_ one size too small that was _clearly_ designed to show off, as it managed to provide both lift _and a nice view_ despite the usual relative modesty of such articles. As Ruby's eyes tracked down Weiss's body she was treated to a pair of skin-tight black boy-shorts… maybe they were supposed to be gym shorts but that really didn't matter… All Ruby knew for sure was that she owned _panties_ that left more to the imagination… Rounding out the ensemble was a pair of `white and blue sneakers… _Weiss never wore sneakers…_ They were… oddly hot…

"Wow…"

"You're drooling…" Weiss rolled her eyes, "Now get your act together – I'm about to start the stream…"

"S-So we're really doing this?" Ruby stammered, wiping her chin, "What about later?" "Oh don't you worry… We'll still do the regularly scheduled show…" Weiss grins before moving her hand to the new camera drone marked ' _Kino'_ Winter had sent her as a 'gift.' "Now start your studying _scarlett…" Weiss ordered,_ holding up three fingers, than two… then _one…_ "Hi~"

The surprise stream went live to the sound of 1,568,973 seruptitious notifications Remnant-wide, one of which on Ruby's own scroll. It had become one of Weiss's favorite sounds as she'd settled into the role of internet pornography sensation much more easily than she'd have ever expected to, and her viewers clearly appreciated her enthusiasm if the sheer volume of _'donations'_ from her subscriber base was anything to go by. In a little under four months, even _after_ she'd provided all of her teammates with a bitt of a motivational stipend – it was only fair after all, now that they were co-stars – The sight was still pulling in several times as much as her allowance. It was getting to the point that she didn't bother to spend _Daddy's money,_ because she didn't _need it._ All she had to do was let anonymous, appreciative strangers ogle her naked body on the internet~

Weiss did a couple of jumping jacks in front of the camera as she introduced the stream, making damn well sure to _bounce_ as she continued, " _Surprise~_ Scarlet and me decided to get started a _little_ early today~" Weiss stopped at ten reps before leaning in to the camera, holding up her hand to whisper _just to her viewers,_ though not so quietly that Ruby wouldn't be able to hear, " _Mostly because Scarlet need some motivation_ to study her history books… "Weiss threw in a giggle, "She's not very good at it…"

"H-Hey!" Ruby whined, and Weiss stepped out of the way to let the audience see the adorable pout.

"Isn't she cute~" Weiss winked to camera, " _unfortunately_ she came over early before I got the chance to do my _workout_ so… We're gonna do both!" Weiss cocked her head with a bright smile as she did it. Playing the bimbo was kinda fun, truth be told, and the 25 Lien from FUNKitty certainly didn't hurt… " _Anyhow…_ Here's how It's gonna work – I'm gonna do some _stretches_ and then use the treadmill, and _she's_ gonna be a _good girl_ and _stu-dy~_ And that's where _you all come in…_ I need _you guys_ to give me some history questions in chat for Scarlet here; If she gets it right, she gets a little _kiss…_ And whoever gave us the question gets to pick _one thing_ for me to take off either of us – or maybe just _do something steamy –_ Up to you~"

Ruby's eyes widened, and then she whimpered, pressing her nose into the pages, tryin to hide her blush, "S-Snow…"

"That's my name~" Weiss giggled, moving to her yoga mat nd positioning the little floating camera _just so_ to have the perfect view of herself with Ruby in the corner. Lastly, she set her scroll down on the floor with the chat scrolling down. Even this early in the day, unannounced, Weiss was gratified to see she had several dozen viewer s _active_ in chat. Preparations complete, Weiss resumed her decidedly _bouncy_ jumping jacks.

' _Loving the underboobs~' TheHAMMER_ encouraged, much to Weiss's satisfaction – she'd known that the minor discomfort of buying somewhat undersized clothes would pay dividends on camera…

' _I… think I may have one…_ ' A new user by the name of _'ABCDEFG-Cup'_ posted, following up with a surprisingly sincere quiz question, _'What cost General Legume the battle of Fort Castle?'_

" _Alright Scarlet~" Weiss called over in a sing-song tone, "Ready for your first question?"_

" _A-Already?"_ Ruby almost _squeaked_ in surprise, though she couldn't hide the excitement that mingled with her nervousness.

"That's right~ Why'd mean old General Legume lose at Fort Castle?" Weiss changed exercises as she posed _ABCDEFG-Cup's_ question, balancing on one foot and lifting her other leg to pin her ankle behind her head in just such a way that stretched her shorts tightly across that spot that everybody wanted to see… Tight as the shorts were she might as well have been wearing nothing in that position, and the thought of just how many people at that moment must be fantasizing about tearing the thin layer of elastic fabric and taking her then and there made her smile. _'look all you like~''_

"Umm… Oh don't tell me! I know it-," Ruby kicked her feet against the headboard as she wracked her brain for the answer to that first semester history question, "Night vision!" Ruby called out in triumph – even raising her hand a little, "it's night vision right! The Faunus I mean!?"

"That's right~" Weiss cheered as she let her leg down, much to the disappointment of several members of chat as she walked back over to the bed, the Kino following her, showing off a lovely view of her ass, stopping only to pick up her scroll again as she made her way back over to Ruby, "So _now_ you get a prize~"

"Okay!?" Ruby immediately cheers up, almost _throwing_ her book aside as Weiss climbed onto the bed with her, "I want my kiss please~"

"Naturally~" Weiss winks, before grabbing Ruby by the chin and pulling her into a long, _slow_ French kiss, pushing her tongue deeply into the easily flustered crimsonette's mouth, before pulling back to gently nibble Ruby's lower lip, before finally parting their lips, smirking at ruby's breathless blush, "That motivate you~"

Ruby eagerly nodded, unable to speak.

"Good~" Weis leaned back and winked to the Kino, "Alright _ABCDEFG-Cup~_ You did it – so what's _your prize?_ "

' _Take of your shoes… Please… '_

Weiss blinked, but after a long moment she shrugged, kicking off her shoes with as much a sultry smirk as she could muster despite the mundanity of the request, "Aw… that's _boring…"_

' _I like feet…'_

Weiss didn't actually read that comment, but it scrolled down the chat nonetheless as she searched for the next study question on her scroll, laying down on the bed next to Ruby now for some provocative _stretching,_ "Hmmm… Ah! Alright _Cherry on top…_ I like that one…" Weiss grinned, rolling onto her stomach, "Ready Scarlet? Who was the last ruler of Mistral during the Great War?"

Ruby blinked, "Uh…."

Weiss sighed, grabbing Ruby's book and opening it, placing it _conveniently_ across her ass, "Don't worry… its _open book~_ "

"Y-you don't say…"

' _Somebody's horny~'_ commented _HatMan123_ as Ruby's face reddened, _'I know I'd rather study that ass too…'_

"Now, now _HatMan…_ " Weiss chided with a chuckle, "Scarlet needs to actually study…."

Ruby swallowed, frantically flipping through the pages – trying not to think about her work surface as Weiss took a break from her routine. Eventually though she reached the chapter in question, and her expression brightened as she saw her answer in the key terns, "L-lady Lucrecia Cavour~"

' _Also known as 'Lucy the Fashionable~'_ confirmed _Cherry on Top_ with a winking emoticon, _'Now take off one of her stockings – with your teeth~_ '

"My my…. Weiss grinned as she set her scroll aside with Ruby's book, "Looks like you're right again _Scarlet…_ "

"Y-Yeah…" Ruby subconsciously licked her lips at the sight – and the thought that all she had to do to get Weiss to Kiss her and _dust knows what_ else was get some quiz questions right…"Do I get another prize…?"

"That's right~" Weiss grinned back with a wink as she leaned forward, rolling up Ruby's skirt just a little, "You can thank _Cherry_ for this one…"

Ruby's eyes widened, but she didn't resist as Weis kissed her thigh, but she didn't pull away. Weiss was _so close_ to showing the stream her pussy, but embarrassing as that was, not least because Ruby was already soaking wet, Ruby supposed it wasn't _such_ a big deal since she'd already been on stream _naked_ anyway… As it was, the skirt Ruby had borrowed was barely covering anything that mattered. Ruby gasped as Weiss kissed her thigh again, and then shivered as Weiss took the top of her thigh-high stocking in her teeth and began pulling it down. Inch by inch, ruby felt more and more of her impressively toned thigh being exposed to the camera. She was a little self-conscious of her somewhat pasty complexion, but again, next to having sex on camera, she decided just to chew her lip, suck it up, and enjoy it.

Weiss lifted and caressed ruby's calf and thigh as she pulled the stocking around her submissive partner's ankle, and then tugged a little harder getting it off of her heel. Weiss _shivered_ in pleasure as Ruby softly whimpered, only her toes still covered by the right stocking. Ruby was so soft… so _vulnerable…_ and the sight of her blushing face and quivering body set Weiss _on fire._ Even so, Weiss made certain not to lift Ruby's leg so high as to show off her womanhood to the camera; she appreciated her viewers of course, but for the moment at least, Weiss wanted _that_ spectacle all to herself. Still, she wouldn't deny _cherry_ her prize, so with a quick jerk, she tugged the stocking off of Ruby's toes and let it drop to the sheets, before lightly kissing the top of Ruby's foot. Ruby was breathing heavily by the end, and as soon as Weiss let go of her she tried to sit up and flatten her skirt back into place, but she wasn't fooling anyone…

"W-Wow…"

"That does seem like you're favorite word…" Weiss grins, Leaning close again, "And we're just getting started~"

"W-With the studying…?"

"Fuck the studying…" Weiss gave Ruby a shove, pushing her onto her back, "Two questions is enough for now… I wanna play…"

Ruby squeaked in excitement, and her legs _fell_ open carelessly exposing herself now, her thighs shaking in anticipation. Weiss meanwhile proceeded to ignore chat's complaints about having the game cut short, but somethings were just more important, though she threw them a bone anyway, reaching down to strip off her sports bra as the Kino circled around to give a nice view of her heaving bosoms from any and every preferred angle. That much done though, she couldn't resist any longer…

"I want you to _squeal_ for me…" Weiss whispers against Ruby's thigh as she kisses her way down toward Ruby's flower, ' _Moan… scream…_ " A kiss and a few inches closer with every word" _…beg…_ "

"A-Anything!" Ruby practically _cried_ as she felt Weiss's breath against her folds, "I-I'll do _anything!_ "

" _Good…_ " Weiss kisses her partner's sex, and then moved up to suck gently at Ruby's clit. She'd told Ruby to make sure she was cleanly shaven from the first time Ruby had been on camera, and Weiss was pleased to see that she'd been obeyed. Even more pleasing was the way that Weiss's ministrations made Ruby _squirm_ in want, hips bucking against Weis' lips. Weiss grinned against Ruby's pussy as Ruby gripped the sheets with a mewling whine, and then she _licked_ ruby's folds, reaching down to lift Ruby's still-stocking clad leg over her shoulder. Ruby's hips bucked shakily, her thighs trying to clench every time Weiss licked her not-so-innocent womanhood and the Kino zoomed in on her pleasure-twisted face as her eyelids twitched and her tongue lolled out just a little. Ruby's toes curled when Weiss's tongue pushed inside her, and her back arched when Weiss tickled her entrance with two fingers. Her nipples tented the loose fabric of the blouse she'd borrowed from Weiss, and chat was crying for the top to come off, but neither of the _performers_ realy cared at that moment; Ruby being too busy simmering up to a climax and Weiss similarly preoccupied purring into her playmate's snatch to reward Ruby's obedience. This kind of _control_ was just _so_ satisfying….

"Scarlet~" Weiss whispered in the very most _saccharine_ iteration of the Snow White voice yet, deciding what she wanted next as she spoke, not particularly aware or caring that she was throwing chat another bone, "Show the lovely viewers your boobs~"

Ruby whimpered in compliance as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm, body flushed with heat, pleasure, and embarrassment, but the need was so overwhelming that she didn't hesitate to obey, pulling up the hem of her top to her collar, fully exposing her breasts to the camera. She was fully aware – and more than a little envious – that she was actually by far the smallest of her team, but chat didn't seem to mind – according to _Cherry on top_ 'bitty boobs' were cute… She held the blouse up very deliberately to make sure that _everyone_ could see, but by the same token, she didn't _take it off,_ just so that everybody knew she didn't _have_ to be on display… She _wanted_ people to see her body… to _watch_ as Weiss pushed her over the edge and reasserted her claim on Ruby's innocence. Embarrassing as it was when she stopped to _think_ about it, in the heat of the moment, Ruby couldn't but appreciate how Weiss loved to be on display… Ruby wanted _everyone_ on stream – no, the whole _world –_ to see that Ruby Rose wasn't a virginal little girl – or at least that _Scarlet_ wasn't… Ruby could do to remain a cute little blushing schoolgirl as far as the world was concerned… but there and then as she gasped and her climax drenched the sheets, Ruby couldn't be more ecstatic that _literally thousands_ of people could see.

Smugly satisfied with her work, _Snow White_ leaned back and licked Ruby's juices from her lips before sparing chat a glance. Apart from the torrent of cheers and emotes that she'd come to expect, there were some other prominent comments requesting Weiss to do all manner of things to poor little Ruby. Everything from fingering to scissoring, spanking to _fisting,_ anything to make Ruby cry out in ecstasy again – to _teach_ the less experienced starlet what her body could do for her, and Weiss was more than inclined to play the tutor….

That was of course until Yang burst into the room.

Blue and silver eyes turned to meet lilac, and the silver ones blinked. Yang then realized that the camera was going, and she panicked, slamming the door shut as Weiss's eyes continued glaring _daggers_ at her. Rule number one after all was _never interrupt…_ After a long moment though, Weiss Sighed and put the Snow-white face back on before looking to camera "Just a minute guys~ We'll be _right back~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I can't _believe_ you would just _burst_ into the room like that!" Weiss scolded as Yang shrank into the couch, trying not to stare because Weiss hadn't bothered to dress before coming out to issue the reprimand, "When I gave you that key-card I _thought_ you understood the rules!"

"B-But… you started-,"

"That's neither here nor there!" Weiss snaps, silencing Yang, " _You_ were scheduled for _ten_ Yang! It's not even seven!"

"I didn't wanna miss-,"

"You could have just _watched!_ " Weiss shouted, "I mean, I don't care if you wanted to get in on it Yang… don't get me wrong… _But the camera was live_ Yang! You _know that!_ "

Yang whimpers, "I—I'm sorry…"

"W-Weiss… are you okay…?" Ruby asks, walking out of the bedroom, disheveled, but mostly dressed, save of course for that one stocking… "Chat's… bored… and I'm… to shy to do it by myself…"

"Not the time Ruby!" Weiss turns, folding her arms under her chest and chewing her lip, "Yang was just _on camera – dressed as herself!_ Without doing anything to her hair or anything…"

Ruby stared blankly for a second before the penny dropped, "Uh-oh…"

" _Yeah…_ " Weiss grits her teeth, "I'm just grateful _Blake_ didn't show up right _next to her_ at this point…"

She went… 'shopping' " Yang offered weakly, "And she left her scroll in the dorm so she couldn't be bothered… I'm not quite sure _where she went…_ "

" _Right…_ "

"So uh… what do we do…?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I… don't know…" Weiss started pacing, "If people recognize Yang… then they'll recognize You… and maybe me…" She swallowed, "And if that happens, Father will…"

"Weiss I'm… sorry… I didn't mean-,"

"That's _quite_ enough-!"

"Weiss pleas don't yell at Yang!" Ruby pled, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist from behind, "S-she was just excited… like I'm excited… I-I mean… this is all kinda weird and new for us and…" One of Ruby's hands traces up Weiss's bare stomach to gently cup one of the flustered Heiress's bare breasts, "We just… both really like… being with you… and she didn't wanna miss out…"

Weiss took a deep breath, "I… " She sighed, "Well…" Her head was swimming… On the one hand, she was thinking about how much trouble she was probably in now, but on the other… Ruby's touch felt _so nice…_ and Yang _did_ look contrite… _submissive even…_ The clincher was that, when she stopped to think about it – about how her Father would react – she realized that she actually didn't _care…_ She'd resented the man for a long time and… _Snow White_ didn't need daddy's money… and more importantly… she was happy…

"You know what..."

"Hmm…?" Yang looks up from her feet, "Are we… not in trouble….?"

"That depends…" Weiss walks over to the vanity she had set up in the corner and grabbed a cloth, hesitating for only a moment before she used it to wipe away the makeup from her scar, and she turned back to face Yang and Ruby, "Since we've already slipped up… are you two ready to let the cat out of the bag?"

.

.

.

"Hi guys… I… have kind of a huge confession to make..."

Weiss took a deep breath. This was it…

"I… haven't really been honest…"

Yang and Ruby were there – Yang to her Right, Ruby behind her, giving her a hug from behind – and Blake had shown up on time, albeit having not expected _this._ When Weiss had explained things though, Blake had been understanding enough, considering she had the most to lose next to Weiss. Weiss hope Blake's heat hadn't compromised her judgement too much… she didn't want Blake to regret this, but she was done living in a lie, so there they were and Blake was on the bed to Weiss' left, arms wrapped around her knees as she faced away from the camera. They were going to do this together, naked as they came clean.

"I'm sure some of you figured as much…" No Snow White voice, no cutesy face, "But _'Snow White' isn't_ my actual name…" She took one last deep breath to brace herself, and she brought two fingers up to her left eye to draw attention to her newly exposed scar, "My name's actually Weiss Schnee…"


	13. Live From Beacon

**Hello all, and welcome once more to 'Playtime with Snow White' where we'll be wrapping up the** _ **plot,**_ **such as it is, this chapter. This is probably the longest chapter so far as a consequence of that fact, but don't worry, there will probably be future one-off chapters or short arcs – I have ideas for two one-offs already planned, as a matter of fact. That said, my next thing will probably be that entry in the Citrus Anthology I mentioned a while ago featuring the… atypical ship... maybe... I'm still not sure as I edit this, Also – and I make no promises here, and do not change my policy vis-a-vis requests on this subject – a chapter of a Harmless fantasy involving my first and only attempt at Yaoi… but again, no promises; if I don't like how the quality comes out, I won't be posting it. For now though, I do hope you enjoy and also, just below I've listed all the usernames and whom they belong to that I could remember, though admittedly, I didn''t go back and re-read the whole story to check for all of them, so if I missed some, and you really want to know, PM me and I'll do my best to answer. Have fun~**

 **WarmFuzzies123 – Yang**

 **ShadyNighty – Blake**

 **HotChockolate – Coco**

 **HatMan30+ - Roman**

 **CherryOnTop – Neo**

 **SirLancelot – Jaune**

 **PolesDancer – Pyrrha**

 **TheHAMMER – Nora**

 **AngrySnowDrift – Winter**

Weiss took a deep breath, and then opened the door to the team RWBY dorm and stepped out boldly. Rather than her typical mini-dress and bolero, today she wore a silvery white halter top with a vibrant blue sash about her upper stomach, just south of her chest and a matching willowy thin skirt of blue pleats that went down to just shy of her knees. Perhaps an incongruously modest choice given her intent, but then, sometimes less was more, particularly in light of one very specific _omission_ from her wardrobe… Rounding out the ensemble was her favorite pair of 'fuck me' sandals – the same pair she'd worn for her very first show – and a powder blue clutch bag. Despite all this though, her most prominent alteration to her typical look was her substantially more prominent bust; now that her secret was out, why bother hiding it?

 _Flaunt it~_

As Weiss stepped out, her teammates were waiting. Ruby stared, awed by Weiss's new fashion – or perhaps just by the fact that she was willing to let anyone see, and Blake nodded in approval, herself not wearing her bow any longer. Last of course was Yang, nervously grinning as she glanced about between Weiss and wide-eyed passersby in the hall. Weiss was ready, but she was happy for the support all the same as she made her way toward Ozpin's office…

"So I see you decided to let it rack- I-I mean rock…" Yang chuckled as they set off.

"I did."

"Do you think you can handle this?" Blake asked, just the slightest concern in her voice.

"You know Blake… I was worried at first, but after thinking about it…" Weiss tightened her grip on her clutch as they rounded a corner and left the dorm wing, "I don't think I've ever been this sure about any decision I've ever made..."

"Well… we're here for you…" Ruby offered sheepishly, blushing as they passed a handful of peers that started murmuring as they went, "I-I just hope everybody doesn't think we're cree- EEPS!"

" _HELLO BAY~_ " Seemingly from nowhere, Nora appeared, grabbing Ruby in a bear hug and spun her around, _all of which while bouncing_ excitedly on the balls of her feet, "If it isn't _everybody's_ favorite hotties~"

"Hi Nora," Weiss spoke with a sober smile, and then looked past her to the rest of team JNPR, who were lagging behind, "Nice to see you guys…"

"Well this is a surprise…" Ren commented with seemingly scientific detachment as he caught sight of her – at least until Jaune elbowed him…

"Don't pretend like you weren't watching too man!"

Blake chuckled, "And what _was_ you're username?" She smirked to Ren, which finally got a blush out of him.

"I… didn't…"

"We _shared~_ " Nora grinned ear to ear as the remark came out in a singsong voice.

"Let me guess…" Weiss smirked, pointing to Nora, "TheHAMMER…" Then to Jaune and Pyrrha, " _SirLancelott…_ and _PolesDancer…_?"

"Yeap~

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize~" Weiss's smile lost the quality of a smirk and became more genuine, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves~" Then she winked to Jaune, "And I do appreciate your donations…"

"N-No problem…" Jaune chuckled, his face beat red.

"Weiss…" Yang nudges her shoulder, and the Heiress nodded.

"I know…" she turned back to their friends, "Unfortunately I have an appointment to keep…"

As they said their cursory goodbyes and parted ways, Jaune called out after them, "It was nice to see your boo- _OWOWOW!_ I mean you… _H-honestly Pyrrha… it was a slip of the tongue…"_

Yang chuckled as they walked out of earshot, "Doghouse anyone?"

"No – that was a 'shut up before you embarrass yourself' slap…" Blake smirked.

"A little late…" Ruby was blushing crimson.

As for Weiss though, she just wore a quiet, satisfied smile as they went along. Things wouldn't be so pleasant when she reached Ozpin's office, but in that one moment, things were good. Every person they passed who stopped and stared was another dose of confidence, and everyone who looked away with a blush was a half dozen more. Occasional she heard somebody muttering 'show off' or 'somebody's had work done.' But she didn't let jealous classmates get her down. Like as not they were the ones that had mocked her for being flat behind her back – and even more irritating than Yang had been for their cowardice – so she refuse to pay them the time of day. Most of her peers clearly _appreciated_ her new look anyway. And then, before she knew it, they were standing outside the elevator to Ozpin's office, ready to carry her high up Beacon tower…

"Well… this is it…" Weiss sighed, turning to face her teammates, "Wish me luck?"

Blake nods, but Yang and Ruby did one better and pulled Weiss into a group hug, "We'll be waiting right here…" Ruby assured.

"Yeah…" Yang added, mustering a grin, "Just call me if you need his lights knocked out~"

Surprised at first, Weiss nonetheless returned the sister's embrace with a smile, and squeezed them a little tighter for good measure, "Don't worry – Things will be okay…" With a little kiss on the cheek for both of the sisters, Weiss pulled away and turned to step into the elevator, "Now time to face the music…"

The door shut behind her with an innocuous 'ping' noise, and suddenly, Weiss was alone and in silence, but for the soft whirring of the elevator as it hummed to life and she started to rise. Taking another deep breath, she leaned up against the wall of the compartment and folded her arms , tapping her foot impatiently. It was funny to think about it, but this would be the first time in almost a _year…_ and what a reunion it was going to be…

"God this tower's tall…"

 _Ding._

It felt like a small eternity before the elevator came to a halt, but when the doors slid open, she didn't hesitate for a second, _strutting_ proudly out into the clockwork showcase that was the headmaster's office, "You called, Professor?"

"Ah yes… Please, have a seat Miss Schnee…" Ozpin gestured to a chair situated to the right side of his desk as he poured three cups of coffee.

"Of course," Weiss smiled with some satisfaction as she pointedly didn't acknowledge the other guest in the room and took her seat, ""I take it this has to do with how I've been spending my spare time…?"

"It does…"

Weiss nodded, "I figured…"

"Is this the flippancy with which you dragg the family name through the _mud?_ " The third occupant of the room finally spoke, a scowl of barely contained rage etched upon his face.

"Hello father,"

Chairman Schnee's fist slammed on the desk, "How _dare you-_?"

"Mr. Schnee please… you'll spill the coffee…"

"You think I give a damn about your coffee Ozpin?!" The Chairman snapped, "I couldn't care _less_ when _my daughter_ has been…" He trailed off, seething before he found his words again, "And under _your watch!"_

"There's no need for shouting…" Ozpin sighed, before sitting down and sipping his own coffee, "Though there is clearly much to be _discussed…_ "

"Is there though?" Weiss examined her immaculately manicured fingernails, "Personally I don't think this is all that complicated…"

"Quite…" Mr. Schnee very nearly snarled.

Ozpin sighed, "Oh dear…"

"If we can cut it to the chase Professor…" Weiss began, folding her hands neatly in her lap, "Am I expelled?"

"I think you should be more concerned with-,"

"No"

"What?" Chairman Schnee demanded, attention snapping to Ozpin again, "You care _so little_ for the reputation of your school as to _allow_ this? So little that you'd turn a blind eye as your students _whore themselves_ to a mass audience?~"

"Please Father…" Weiss rolled her eyes, being very careful not to get _too_ angry… delivery was key after all, " _Whores_ are for sale… If anything, _I do the buying…_ "

"Insolent _harlot-_!"

"Mr. Schnee, I would _prefer_ if interactions in my office remained _civil…_ " Ozpin interrupted, setting down his coffee, "And besides, the fact of the matter is that , whatever… _pursuits_ in which your daughter may engage in her spare time, she is an exemplary student;

The top of her class in academics, one of the top ten combatants of her year, and in my observation, easily one of the strongest assets ay team could ask for-,"

"That debauched little _tramp_ is no daughter to me-,"

Weiss smirks, _Checkmate…_ "Well I'm glad we're in agreement…"

That got both the chairman and the headmaster's attention. For a moment, Weisss just grinned in smug satisfaction and let it hang there, _daring her father_ to puzzle out her meaning, and watching keenly as Ozpin regarded her quizzically over the brim of his coffee mug. Mostly to make _the chairman_ squirm though… She waited a beat… then a second… _just long enough_ for that vein on his forehead to bulge in his rage before she finally spoke again, opening her clutch as she did so and withdrawing an envelope.

"I've done some thinking…" Weiss began, laying the envelope on the table, "And I decided that I was done being _your daughter…_ "

He snorts with derision, "I'm afraid you haven't a _choice-_ ,"

" _Actually.._ " Weiss cut him off, "According to the Vale Superior court, _I do~_ "

" _What?_ "

Ozpin sipped his coffee again, "Well played…"

Mr. Schnee glares at him, "What is this nonsense?"

"Well according to the probate law of this Kingdome," Ozpin elaborates, "any _legal resident-,_ "

"Which I am, per my enrollment _here~_ " Weiss remarked.

"-Of the age of 18 or older-,"

"And I _have been_ for about five months now~" Weiss's smirk only broadens.

"And with the ability to demonstrate a steady income..." He trails off, glancing to Weiss, _waiting_ for her to interrupt this time, which she did.

"I can~"

Ozpin sighed, resuming his explanation, "Anyone meeting those requirements may be granted a legal abolition of family ties…"

Weiss slid the envelope over the desk to her estranged father, "That's right~"

"What is this…?" The Chairman eyes the envelope suspiciously.

"That, _Mr. Schnee,_ " Weiss grins, "Is a legal _Writ of Emancipation,_ signed by His Honor Justice Marshall Gray of the Vale Probate Court~"

Mr Schnee worked his jaw, crushing the envelope in his hand, "I see…"

"You know Mr. Schnee, it mightn't have needed come to this…" Ozpin finishes his coffee, "Perhaps if you'd been more reasonable…"

"No, no, he's had this coming since I was _five…_ " Weiss interjects smugly, only prompting her disowned father to clench his fist tighter around the envelope.

Ozpin shook his head, "In _any event,_ there are some…interesting metrics you might've considered…"

"What _possible metrics_ could make me accept the _abject disgrace_ to which my daughter has stooped…?"

" _Former_ daughter – and it's quite fun, I assure you~"

Ozpin adjusts his glasses, trying to remain diplomatic, "As it happens, in the last four months – coincident with the adoption of Weiss's… _hobby-_ ,"

"I prefer to think of it as a second _career_ now," Weiss interjected with a smile.

"Quite…" Ozpin clears his throat and continues, "As I was saying, the past few months have seen a marked _decrease_ in Grimm activity across Remnant – but particularly surrounding the Vale Regency…"

Weiss blinked, genuinely surprised, "Are you saying…?"

"The Grimm are drawn to negativity… this is known… but it would seem that your… chosen pastime… makes a great many people _very happy…_ "

"You _can't_ be serious…" Mr. Schnee scoffed, "You expect me to believe that _pornography_ keeps the Grimm away from the Kingdom's walls?!"

"It helps." Ozpin shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Do you even _know_ what Winter's job is in the Army?" Weiss chuckled, "Though I never imagined it was _that_ effective…"

"S-so you're just going to _allow this?_ " Mr. Schnee demanded of Ozpin in disbelief.

"There's nothing for me to allow, Chairman; she _is_ an independent _adult_ after all – and what's more, her private activities contribute _directly_ to the mission of this school…" He taps his fingers on a packet of the facts and figures he'd earlier referenced, "It would frankly be foolish of me to intervene…"

Weiss chuckles, "Looks like you lose _Chairman…_ "

He rounds on her, "Is that so? Well if you're no longer my daughter, then how do you mean to compensate me for the use of my fortune to fund your revolting behavior?"

"You are _so_ right – thank you for reminding me…" Weiss nodded, much to the man's confusion as she drew something else out of her clutch, first a pen, then a checkbook, "Let's see…I used my allowance to buy my _props_ as well as the first two months of the lease… so…" She taps the pen against her chin, before nodding, "Plus fifteen percent just to be safe…" Weiss signs the check and slides it across the desk just like the envelope, "Twenty-five thousand Lien; take it or leave it."

"You… you expect me to accept _this-?_ "

"We can examine my receipts if you want, but I'm fairly certain I spent less than that – of _your money_ anyway – and I won't make you such a _charitable_ offer again…" Weiss smirks, "Like I said; Take it or leave it."

"Unbelievable…" The man seethed, glancing to Ozpin, and then back to Weiss, and _then_ down to the check, "You cannot _possibly_ have that much money… not from…"

"It's like the Headmaster said," Weiss grinned back at him, "my audience is _very_ appreciative. Honestly, I'm not sure I could ever thank them enough – they're certainly more supportive than _you've_ ever been… _And speaking of…_ I think they'd all _love_ to hear about this…" Weiss glanced around Ozpin's spacious, nicely lit office and smiled suggestively before looking to Ozpin and completely ignoring her father now, "I imagine you've got a lovely view from up here sir…"

"I do…" He nods, eyebrow raised.

"It _could_ be a little lovelier if you'd permit me the use of the space for an afternoon…"

Mr. Schnee gaped, face beet red now, but Ozpin simply considered it for a long moment as Weiss quickly typed a message up on her scroll and her finger hovered over 'send',' "I _could_ do for a walk this afternoon…"

Weiss' smile spread a little wider and she pressed the button, sending her invitation on its way, "Much obliged Headmaster – I was planning on using the dorm, but the vista here is so much nicer…."Ozpin nodded with a slight smile, and stood, "Well then, I do think we're done here; do come with me Mr Schnee, I'll escort you out. "

"This… this is… unacc-,"

"I'm afraid you've got no say in the matter _chairman…_ " Weiss winks, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out~"

He clenched his jaw, "So be it… _Good riddance…_ "

Weiss just sat ther grinning as he seized is suitcase and stormed off for the elevator, followed at a much more relaxed pace by the Headmaster. _Just before they_ reached the door though, Weiss's little invite came to fruition as the elevator dinged, and then slid open, revealing Weiss's _two_ guests for the afternoon's 'festivities: Yang, _and Winter,_ the one smiling nervously and the other smirking in smug satisfaction at the sight of her father's eyes nearly bulging out of his skull.

"Chairman~" Was all that Winter said by way of offhand acknowledgement before _strutting_ right past him to join her sister at the Headmaster's desk.

Blushing, Yang followed after a moment, swallowing an, "Uh… hi…" before hastening to follow the taller ivory beauty.

Ozpin's only response was to clear his throat and steer a near-catatonic Mr. Schnee into the recently vacated elevator before looking to the girls as the door closed, "Do clean up when you're done…"

As the elevator dinged, leaving the three alone, weiss Sighed, sitting on Ozpin's desk, "It's finally over…"

"Well done," Winter nods In approval, placing a large metal case on the desktop, "Of course, he'll never forgive us for this… but I know _I_ don't care…"

"I couldn't agree more," Weiss nods , withdrawing the last item – the Kino – out of her clutch, "Are you two ready?"

"Naturally," Winter answers, undoing one of the latches on the case, "Xiao long?"

Yang nods just a little, her hand sliding across the surface of the desk, "I… can'tt believe we're… gonna do this… _on the Headmaster's desk…_ "

"Kinky huh?" Weiss chuckles, "I figured I may as well go for broke… and Ozpin gave the okay, so why not?"

"I'll say…" Yang walks over to the nearest window and looks down , "It's not _quite_ a mile high, but…"

"If you like, we can visit my airship afterward if you _really_ want _those_ bragging rights…" Winter wraps her arms around Yan g, suggestively fondling her chest with one hand and reaching down to her thigh with the other, "But for now, we have a _previous_ engagement…."

Yang shivered, "I…I'd like that…"

"Do _I_ get a return invite too Winter?" Weiss asks, licking her lips as she unties her sash.

"Of course…" Winter turned, letting go of Yang and stepping back to the desk to open the case, "You and all your teammates – you're all _so sweet~_ "

"So you really… do this too..?" Yang asked, cheeks rouged at the thought, seeming so incongruous with Winter's pressed military attire.  
"'Morale Secialist' is among my titles yes…" Winter nods, producing a set of toys and other _useful_ items from the case, "And I do so love my job~,"

"And speaking of _sweet_ Winter…" Weiss interjected, "did you have the chance to try those supplements I sent you…?" She was clearly eager for an answer in the affirmative her thighs rubbing together as she drops her skirt to the floor. The red twinging her cheeks wasn't embarrassment, but _want_ ; she'd dismissed the last of her shame as soon as she'd signed that check, and now she was free to want anything she liked – even Yang, the one who'd started her on the path to where they found themselves now, and Winter, her idol and precious sister. ..

"I have," Winter met Weiss's eyes with a sensual look, slipping off her jacket, "And they are _quite_ effective…"

Weiss licked her lips again, "G-Good…"

"Um… are we gonna… start the show…?" Yang asked, fidgeting, though whether she was uncomfortable or jealous was not clear at a glance, not that Weiss or Winter spared her one as they looked into each other's eyes and Winter's vest came off…

"In… a minute Yang…" Weiss answered languidly, stripping off her panties, and then her halter, leaving her bare as she sat on the desk again, beconing Winter closer with the lust in her eyes , "Or you know… you can intro if you want… we're…" Weis swallowed as Winter _slowly undid_ just enough buttons on her blouse to open it and display both of her breasts, nicely supported by a cupless bra, "Busy…"

Yang's mouth watered at the sight. Between Weiss, sitting _naked_ on the desk, legs crossed _just enough_ to conceal her snatch – though her heaving breasts were on full display, and Winter who, even mostly dressed was easily the biggest _knockout_ Yang had ever laid eyes on… Hopefully Weiss would give her a turn… Dismissing the thought for now, Yang decided to take Weiss up on her suggestion to begin the show whilst the sisters were _… preoccupied…_

Meanwhile, Winter sat beside Weiss, and the younger, newly independent sister leaned in to nuzzle the elder's bountiful breast. Peak for peak, both sisters were stiffened in arousal, and with Winter larger even than normal owing to the little _gift_ Weiss had sent her, things could _only_ proceed in one direction. Shivering in want, Weiss kisses the nearer of Winter's nipples as her sister softly cooed and ran her fingers through Weiss's hair. Weiss then greedily wrapped her lips about the peak and lapped her tongue over it a few times to prompt her sister's teat to begin leaking her sweet milk. Winter gasped as her milk began to flow, and Weiss set about sucking in earnest.

Yang tried not to get herself mesmerized as she fumbled awkwardly with the camera drone, taking probably longer than should have been necessary to find the 'power on' button as she watched, mouth watering. As she did though, the little device hummed to life and levitated out of her hand, the 'recording' light flickering on, focusing on Yang – the nearest moving object as it auto-calibrated itself Grumbling as she had to open her scroll to log in to Weiss' site and start the stream, and was thus miss the show as Weiss began slipping Winter's pants off, Yang fumed, "Almost…" . her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the page to load…

As Yang glanced between her scroll and the amorous sisters, Weiss let her lips release Winter's nipple and let out a sigh of bliss. Winter kicked off her boots and trousers casually, and Weiss tugged at the waistband of Winter's jet-black silk panties, gently rubbing Winter's inner thigh and clit, but her Dear Sister was a _professional,_ and she barely showed the pleasure on her face. Instead, her desire was belied only by the way her fingers tightened about Weiss's shoulder.

"Winter…" Weiss whispered, "can you… take the rest off…? I … want to watch…"

"Of course…" Winter smiles her hand slipping away from Weiss's shoulder as she began to unbutton the rest of her blouse, tossing it away with a sultry look, before unhooking the front clasp of her barely-there brassiere and let it fall to the desk behind her. Las to go were her panties, damp already as she slid them down her thighs. Fully nude now, leaving Winter and Weiss as a matched set of silken white beauty, Winter leaned in, taking Weiss's chin in her hand and pulling her younger sister into a long, _slow_ kiss. Weiss melted against Winter's lips, instantly yielding as Winter's tongue pushed between her wanting lips. Breathing heavily, Weiss angled her head just so and opened her mouth just a little more, eagerly allowing Winter's tongue to slide over her own, letting them twist and entwine together, and she moaned in satisfaction as the _one person_ she _craved_ to be in submission to asserted her dominance. Her legs bent back against the desk and her back arched, pressing her chest against Winter's, their breasts flattening against each other. Winter put her leg over Weiss's waist and laid her down on the desk.

"I Love you winter…"

"I know~" Winter silenced Weiss with another kiss, reaching down to rub Weiss's folds, making her _squirm._

Hastily, Yang stripped off her jacket and tank top, eager to not miss out on any more of the action, but then she realized she hadn't actually started the stream yet. She'd loaded the page, but then she'd gotten distracted somewhere between Weiss starting to strip Winter and Winter topping…. With a frustrated sigh, Yang composed herself and stepped in front of the Kino as she hit the button to go live, presenting herself to the viewers in just her shorts and bra, "Hi there~" Chat was already abuzz and impatient – apparently Weiss had put out a message to expect a surprise show around that time, it would seem – and the section was almost immediately overrun with greetings and enthusiasm, "Are you ready to celebrate with us?" Yang winked to camera, channeling everything she'd seen Weiss do as she tried to ham it up and pretend not to notice as Winter began fingering Weiss on Ozpin's desk, which the audience could almost certainly see over Yang's shoulder, _The lucky dogs…_ "So Snow – or I guess I should just say _Weiss now –_ just gave mean old _dad_ a big-old ' _fuck you,~'_ and now me and her big sis are here to help her celebrate being her own woman-,"

"F- _FUCK YES!_ " Weiss cried out in ecstasy as a combination of Winter's dexterous fingers and what might perhaps be considered a misuse of aura manipulation abruptly drove her over her limit , prompting her to suddenly interrupt Yang in tandem with a _gushing_ orgasm.

Yang couldn't resist staring, jaw hanging open as the camera kept on going, "I want some of _that…_ " She swallowed, before sluggishly returning her attention to the camera, "So uh… yeah… We're just gonna _party_ for this one – so just sit back and enjoy, _kay?_ "

There were a few ultimately unacknowledged gripes, but most of the viewers were happy to watch three of the hottest girls they knew of _fuck_ on the headmaster's desk, though Weiss, after taking a moment to recover, couldn't help herself but look up past Winter's shoulder with a lazy smile and a wave, "H-Hi~"

"Can… I play too now…" Yang begged in a low whimper. Winter glances to Weiss, who nods, and the two sisters sit up from the desk, "Yes… yes you may…" Yang half shivered, half whined as Winter stood and walked behind her, fingers tracing up the smooth muscle of Yang's bare back, before giving her a light shove toward Weiss and grabbing her shoulder, pushing Yang down onto her knees, "But first… why don't you demonstrate a little _sincerity…_ "

Yang nodded, her face just above Weiss's glistening sex, the younger ivory beauty's eyes alight with desire, So Yang took the plunge. Yang pressed her lips to Weiss's folds, eliciting a gasp of pleasure, which only bolstered Yang's confidence, at least until she felt Winter's hands moving up and down her sides, _teasing her,_ butt never touching anywhere that Yang _desperately wanted._ Clearly she was going to have to _earn_ her own pleasure…. Yang whimpered as Weiss placed a hand on her head, holding Yang twixt her legs, and a rush of heat flowed over her. She was so used to everyone else _worshiping her –_ she was hot, strong, people liked her – but between Weiss and Winter, Yang found herself reduced to a _toy,_ and it was exhilarating… Yang suckled at Weiss's clit, secretly letting herself enjoy the way Weiss's hips twitched against her face. Weiss didn't whimper though – she only did that for Winter – but she did _moan,_ Loudly, in _shameless want,_ her thighs squeezing lightly around Yang's head. Weiss pushed Yang's head lower, and Yang hastily obeyed the implicit command, kissing lower, and then pushing her tongue inside of Weiss. Emboldened, Yang _growled_ against Weiss's pussy, curling her tongue against Weiss's front wall, and the former heiress's head toppled backward, hips bucking as she cums in Yang's face with a cry.

"Good…" Winter whispers directly into Yang's ear, "Very good…"

"T-Thank you… M-Mistress…" Yang didn't even know where the words came from – something about Winter just seemed to _exude_ authority, to the point where, unlike with Weiss, where Yang would be submissive in hopes of _pleasing_ her, with Winter, Yang didn't feel as though she had a choice, her voice acting of its own accord as her body _shivered_ with desire.

"Mistress hmmm? I like that…" Whinter's husky whisper rewarded Yang again, "We'll have to work with that later…" Winter added as Weiss recovered, "But for now, do standup…"

Eager to obey, Yang rose to her feet, fingers shaky with anticipation. Yang flushed red as the Kino circled around to get a good view of her front at precisely the moment that Winter flicked the clasp of her bra open and Weiss knelt in front of her, tugging her shorts down, rendering Yang fully nude all at once. Yang moaned as Winter's hands firmly squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between two fingers each , and Weiss began to kiss her snatch. Yang felt herself beginning to express her milk between Winter's fingers, but she didn't care, she just wanted _more,_ and more she got as she felt Weiss's tongue enter her pussy. Yang doubled over, bracing on the desk as her knees threatened to buckle and Winter used her to give Weiss a shower with her milk .

"O-Oh _fuck! Oh shit!_ " Yang cried, weiss's tongue sweeping around her inner wals and over each and every most pleasurable spot, "YES!" She _wailed_ as her accumulated desire played off the pleasure both sisters were forcing on her, droving her to climax _embarrassingly quickly,_ but she was too busy wanting more to be humiliated. Before she even opened her eyes again though, she felt herself pressed down on the desk, and an instant later, her wrists were each cuffed to the legs. "Wha…?"

A moment later, Weiss - Yang' s own milk still dripping down her body - walked around in front of Yang and crouched, leaning in to whisper in Yang's ear, "Winter and I _may have_ arranged this beforehand… just _enjoy~_ "

Yang was about to nod 'yes,' but then there was a _hard 'slap'_ and instead she _squealed,_ sudden pain searing her rump. Winter was _spanking_ her… and she was spanking her _hard…_

"G-go-OH GOD!" _Yang shouted as Winter's second strike came even harder,_ and the pain and shame mingled to enhance Yang's pleasure. Her already soaked pussy leaked arousal all the more profusely now, a fact only helped by the way that Winter fimly _massaged_ her between spankings. All Yang was allowed to _see_ while she enjoyed her punishment though was Weiss; her lusty blue eyes, her beautiful heaving breasts, and perhaps most importantly as Winter's fingers began to sink into Yang's pussy from behind, the blue, double-ended strap-on that Weiss was fitting herself with, moaning. Yang's mouth watered at the sight of it, in much the same way that her arousal streamed down her thighs, but then she felt something press against her, both her ass _and her pussy…_

' _But… Weiss is… in front of….'_ Yang thought in a languid daze, _'Weiss is-,_ ' Yang's consciousness rushed back to her in sharp relief and her eyes nearly bulged from her head as the twin pressures behind her resolved themselves into the very definite, very large forms of two toys being plunged into her depths by the elder of the two sisters. But as she opened up her mouth to _scream,_ Weiss's toy filled her open mouth and pushed more gently down into her 's mind was almost immediately subsumed into overwhelming pleasure as the toys, all three thankfully lubed, slid into her. She sucked on the toy from Weiss as her walls pulsed around Winter's pair whether she wanted them to or not. Fortunately, she _really wanted them to…._ Yang's vision blurred as Weiss and Winter thoroughly fucked her _senseless,_ and her walls clamped around Winter's toys, and her back arched as much as it could, making her strain against the handcuffs with a muffled scream of rapture.

With all three of them left gasping – a fresh climax even streaming from Winter's sex – Weiss unclasped the straps from her waist, and pulled the toy out of herself, leaving it in Yang's mouth. A blissful smile on her face, Weiss clambered onto the desk, sitting on Yang's back and reaching out to Winter for one more kiss. Winter was only too eager to oblige, letting Weiss lead the kiss that one, time. It was as sloppy as it was genuine and there was nothing that could have made her happier…

When finally they broke off, Weiss reached for the Kino, grabbing it out of the air and holding out the camera such that the last thing the audience would see was her and Winter's shamelessly nude forms and Yang's ass, still slightly reddened, and she smiles, "Thanks for watching everybody- As always, I'm your _Snow White,_ and I _always will be –_ Good night everybody"


	14. Yes Ma'am!

**Hello all, and thank you for your patience. Alas, I work in retail folks, and the holidays are a sucky time for that, and it's only been recently that things have calmed down. That said, unfortunately I have to cancel that one-off I planned with my last post – I just don't have a full chapter's worth out of it, so here we are with the latest chapter of 'Playtime,' with the decidedly less bizarre ship of Yang and Winter, with quite possibly the hardest consensual subbing I've ever written. Enjoy~**

Yang swallowed, fidgeting nervously in her chair as she waited. Across the room, two Atlesian Knights stood guard by the door out of the viewing deck; it was normal procedure, but Yang couldn't help feeling like she was Winter's prisoner… and she liked it… All she had to do while she waited and anticipated what Winter had in store was to look out the window, where thousands of feet below she could see Vale as a small patch of civilization on the near side of the mountains – at least when the clouds were out of the way…

 _Now this is a mile high…_

"Thank you for waiting Miss Xiao Long…"

Yang sprang up from her seat with a start at the sound of Winter's voice, the drones having parted and the door opened without Yang's notice, "Y-Yes ma—am! I-I mean.. no… no problem…" Yang chuckled nervously as Winter regarded her first with a raised eyebrow, and then a devilish grin.

"Good… Good…"

Yang swallows, tingling in anticipation, "So… what happens now…?"

Winter tossed her an Atlesian issue military duffel bag, "Put these on… _and only these_ ," Winter licks her lips, "then come join me in the third cabin on the left…"

Yang flinched as she caught the bag just short of her face, but by the time she had, Winter was already turning to walk away, pressing a button on the door controls as she went, "O-Okay…" and that was that. The first thing Yang noticed was that the door _didn't close behind Winter,_ and the second thing was that the knight drones were watching her… or maybe she was just paranoid… But then again, maybe Winter _wanted her to squirm…_ That was certainly possible… If so, it was certainly working… But she knew better than to try to shut the door, or tamper with the drones; Winter had told her that she would have to follow the rules if she wanted this.

"W-Well, there's nothing for it.." She began to open the bag, "White top… beret… "C-combat boots… _booty shorts…_ really, _really tight_ booty shorts… " She glances back at the drones, and then sighs, "Best… best not keep Winter waiting…"

Half excitedly, half reluctantly, Yang began to strip. The lack of lingerie in that bag had not escaped her notice, and Winter probably wouldn't be happy if she wore her own under the 'uniform' she'd been provided. That would be against the rules, just like closing the door… or disabling the drones. Yang shivered as her top hit the floor, and she unclasped her bra a moment later. Any one of the ships crew could walk down that hallway at any time and see her in the altogether – hell, the AK-200s could be _broadcasting_ her getting naked to the whole of Remnant for all she knew, but there was nothing to be done… Winter said so… Yang dropped her shorts next, baring her full nudity before putting on a single item which Winter had provided. She imagined that _she_ was streaming all by herself, and blushed, coquettishly covering her chest with an arm, though it was just as likely that no one was watching at all, but Winter would never tell her either way… where would be the fun in that? Eventually though, she had to dress… Winter was waiting… and if she kept Winter waiting _too long_ , she might get punished… more than she wanted to be..

She put on the top first – it was long-sleeve and dressy, like a ceremonial uniform, but she let it hang open as she turned to look at her reflection in the window. She didn't button it up before moving on, putting the beret on next and giggled, saluting her half-naked reflection, mouthing the words 'yes sir~.' All that was left at that point was the 'shorts,' such as they were before she could put the boots on, so she took a deep breath and stepped into them before pulling them up. Yang winced as they grew tighter around her thighs as they traveled up her long, full legs, and _even tighter_ around her ass. She blushed – Yang didn't like to think of herself as _fat,_ but it couldn't be denied that she had a _substantial_ ass… even if it was substantial in all the right ways. When all was said and done, the 'shorts' were more like bloomers, and _skin-tight_ at that, which left nothing to the imagination. Yang chewed her lip, unable to decide whether it was the most comfortable or _uncomfortable_ thing she'd ever worn, but it had been almost ten minutes since Winter had left her with the outfit, so she couldn't afford to waste any more time, and so hastily pulled her boots on.

"There… now … Roll call…"

.

.

.

The door to Winter's cabin slid open without a problem and Yang showed herself in with a grin, "Reporting for du…ty…"

Yang's jaw hit the floor when her eyes found Winter. The _specialist_ was smirking of course, but more importantly, she was distinctly under dressed… She still wore her jacket, boots, and gloves but above the button holding Winder's coat together, that _glorious_ chest was bare. Furthermore, though Winter's legs were crossed over each other as she sat on her desk, those gorgeous thighs were bare. She was just the _right amount of undressed_ for Yang's taste, and somehow, despite putting everything Yang wanted to see on bold display, It was Yang who, for the moment being modestly dressed by comparison, felt _naked_ in Winter's presence.

"W-Wow…" Yang swallows, "Really killin' it-,"

"What was that _cadet?_ " Winter demands, standing and _slapping_ Yang across the face, glaring, "I don't recall giving you permission to speak freely…"

Yang stiffened and saluted, "Y-Yes ma'am! I-I'm sorry ma'am!"

"Drop and give me _fifty_ push-ups…"

"Yes ma'am!" Yang immediately dropped to the floor and planted her palms on the floor, shoulder's width apart, only to feel cold steel _swat_ her ass, making her stifled a yelp, "W-What was- O-Ow!"

Winter spanked Yang again with the flat of her saber, the bare, _exceedingly sharp_ metal gleaming as Winter stared down disapprovingly. "You call _that_ a push-up Cadet? In _Atlas_ they're done with thumbs and forefingers together,"

"But that's _hr-EEP!"_ Yang winced as she was spanked a third time, silencing her complaint as she quickly moved her hands closer together to form a diamond with her thumbs and index fingers like Winter required. The strain on her arms was instantly magnified, not to the point that Yang couldn't take it – of course she could, but it took more out of her moment by moment to maintain her balance _and_ hold herself up. Between that and the thought of Winter standing over her, waiting for her to screw up made beads of sweat form on Yang's forehead after just the sixth or seventh rep. By the tenth, Yang winced as she felt Winter's _boot_ come down on her back, making it all the more difficult to continue.  
 _F-Forty more Yang… you can do it…_

Yang groaned with exertion as she powered through it, her eyes shimmering red, but even as Yang fought both gravity and Winter's own interference to complete her assigned reps, Winter refused to be impressed, instead tapping Yang's cheek with the side of her weapon, "Faster Xiao Longg…"

Yang whimpered as the cold steel brushed against her cheek, "M-Ma'am… I'm trying as hard as I can…"

"Are you Cadet? Or are you just not good enough?"

Yang gritted her teeth, eyes flashing red at that quip. Anger channeled itself into strength and she forced herself up again, faster this time as she answered through gritted teeth, " _I-I… Am!_ "

Winter licks her lips and drops to a _knee_ on Yang's back, forcing the blonde back onto her stomach with a wide-eyed gasp as the specialist leaned in to whisper into Yang's ear, " _Good… it's more fun when you fight back…_ "

"I-It is-? _EEEEP!_ "

A cluster of white glyphs shimmered to life under Yang as Winter stood aside, and when they suddenly brightened, the submissive blonde was shot off the floor and onto Winter's desk, bent over the edge. Panting, Yang tried to push herself up, but then more glyphs materialized, binding her wrists in place, or at least, those wre the first ones she noticed. Then the glyphs that Winter had affixed to Yang's _nipples_ begand to pulse and _spin._ Just to complete the domination, Winter took hold of the seat of Yang's shorts, _yanking them down to expose Yang's ass.

"A-Ah!" Yang gasped, jerking away, only to find herself shackled in place. Yang's vision blurred as the stimulation took her breath away, almost instantly making milk drip from her, _almost_ as fast as it made her _drip_ with arousal, with _need._ Yang's milk pooled on the desk before her as she shuddered and trembled, and the next thing Yang knew, Winter was standing across from her, pushing her face down against the desk into the puddle of Yang's own milk.

"Tut tut, you've gone and made a mess…" Winter grins down at a helpless Yang as another glyph shimmers to life at Yang's clit, making her _whine_ in pleasurable humiliation, " _Clean it up…_ "

"W-Wi-ng…" Yang grunted as Winter pushed her face into the desk a little harder by way of correction, "M-Ma'am…"

" _Do it,_ "

Breathing shakily, Yang lapped up her milk from the tabletop as Winter's glyphs continued to milk her dry, and the heat welled more and more at the pit of her stomach. Each tap of Winter's heals may as well have been a gunshot as Winter moved behind her again, and Yang was acutely aware e of just how profusely sweat and arousal clistened over her body, and she shivered at the ringing sound of Winter's saber once more being drawn from its scabbard. For a long moment, Winter left Yang there, just _hanging on the edge_ in her bliss and denegration.

And then she _struck._

"A-AAAHHH!" Yang s eyes flashed crimson and her back arched as Winter swatted her ass with the flat of her saber, angled just so to teas the edge of her folds, and Yang's pride broke _instantly._ Her climax washed over her in a riptide of ecstasy and gushed from her womanhood to coat Winter's blade, leaving Yang panting . And then Winter hit her again, and just as before, the specialist made the brawler cum again with _embarrassing_ ease.

" _MORE! MORE! HIT ME MORE!"_ Yang _begged_ without so much as a shred of shame, eyes glowing red and hair glowing gold. Winter's glyphs even began to strain against Yangg's wrists, struggling to contain her strength, but she would not go free until Winter bid it, and more glyphs materialized to hold Yang in place. Winter smirked lasciviously, raising her sword to her lips and licking the brawler's juices from the steel.

"You want more do you…?"

"YES! I'I'll do _ANYTHING!_ " Yang pleads between heaving breaths.

"Are you saying you want to be my plaything cadet…?" Winter whispered sensually into Yang's ear.

"Y-Yes… _M-Ma'am…_ "

"Then hold still…" Winter takes a very small, very sharp knife from her dresser drawer and pricked Yang's skin with it, eliciting a gasp. The first thing was an obvious choice – something Winter was frankly a little disappointed that Weiss had yet to do – and so Winter set about the task of _etching_ the Schnee Snowflake into the small of Yang's back at the base of her spine. The _cadet_ whined, but to her credit, resisted the urge to _squirm_ as Winter continued, now adding her own more _individual stamp_ , writing ' _Property of Winter Schnee'_ just below the sigil, before licking the blade clean and setting it down. "Now then… nearly done…"

"N-Nearly….?"

"We have to make it last…" Winter replies with almost clinical detatchment as she produces a vial each of black and gold dust and sprinkles the contents onto Yang's back. Yang moaned as the Dust tingled against her skin, Winter using her aura to guide the powder into the cuts on Yang's back, and then sealing the wounds around it with a more concentrated use of her aura. The end result was a permanent symbol of Yang's total and complete submission, black highlighted in gold, plain to anyone who would look that Yang Xiao Long was an _object_ to be _possessed, and she loved it…_

"There…" Winter purrs, reaching down to rub Yang's folds, "Now _everyone_ will know…"

Yang collapses, trembling on the desk, fingers clenched tightly around the edges, "P-Please… M-More…"

"Sh… shshsh…" Winter hushes, sitting upon the desk beside Yang and pulling Yang Close, sitting Yangg up beside her, "All in due time…"

"H-Huh…? B-But Ma-am-,"

"Hush Cadet…" Winter cups Yang's cheek and kisses her forehead before pulling Yang's face toward her bare chest, "Now then… Drink Cadet…"

"M-May I Ma'am…?" Yang asks, wide-eyed and unbelieving.

"Did I _studtter_ Cadet?" Winter glares, quickly sheering Yang of her hesitation.

"N-No Ma'am!" Yang stammered, pressing her lips to one of Winter's bare peaks. Winter's teat was stiff and warm as Yang blissfully wrapped her lips about it. She sucked as hard as she could right away, perhaps in a small show of rebellion to her mistress in hopes of beckoning more punishment, but really, she was just greedy for the taste of Winter's milk on her lips. She listen _so closely,_ but if Winter let so much as a whispered moan slip on account of Yang's suckling, she hid it well. Yang was considering _biting_ to get a noise out of Winter when the specialist beat her – _Yang Xiao Long_ of all people – to the punch, a hand sliding between Yang's legs and stroking her pussy. Whatever spark of rebellion Yang harbored was extinguished then and there by her own stimulated arousal as Winter massaged her folds, teasing her core with two fingers as she did. In seconds it was Yang, not Winter, who was mewling and quivering in mind-blurring ecstasy as she suckled at the older woman's breast.

Winter played every sensitive spot Yang had like piano keys, making the blonde squirm and wriggle, Letting out a loud moan as she switched teats, letting the last of Winter's sweet milk to drip from her left nipple as she roughly sucked at the specialist's right. Yang's thighs twitched and her hips rocked on Winter's lap, and she was vaguely aware that Winter was smiling at her - she could see that much out of the corner of her eye, telling her that she was pleasing her mistress, and as long as that was the case, Yang knew she would be rewarded…

"Now Cadet… Stand and lean back against the desk…" Winter commanded with a grin upon her face.

Nodding so emphatically that her beret fell off, Yang hastened to obey and braced her rear to the desk, leaning back to best display the way her figure strained against the undersized 'uniform' she 'd been provided, even as her womanhood was already on full display, her shorts still down about her knees, "D-Does my body p-please you… M-Ma-EEEEP!"

It happened in a split second, with a flash of cold steel. One moment Yang was confidently displaying her half-naked body, and the next, she was laid totally _bare,_ her top hanging open and the tatters of her shorts had fallen to the floor, both split up the middle by Winter's saber, the tip of which now rested against Yang's bottom lip. Winter's eyes said anything that the sword didn't; cuddle time was over – now it was time to be a _toy_ again. Yang shivered as the blade lingered on her lips, _and lingered,_ the pinprick of steel on her lip was at once a warning and a _dare,_ and Yang took up the dare.

Putting on her best sultry expression despite being scared to death, Yang _licked_ the flatt of Winter's saber and then the underside, delicately swirling her tongue about the tip, being oh so careful not to cut herself. Clearly it was working, as the corners of Winter's mouth curled up in a lascivious smile, before sheathing her sword as fast as she'd drawn it. Winter leaned in very, _very_ close, her breath ghosting over Yang's lips. Yang got lost in those glistening azure eyes, somewhere between the lust for Winter's body and the want for all the things those hands could do to her, only to be snapped back to reality by a sudden humming noise _._ Yang's eyes snapped to the source of the noise, finding her wrists suddenly shackled to the edge of the desk by a pair of glyphs, sending a shiver of fear up her spine, and then _back down,_ resolving itself into heat pooling in the pit of her stomach; maybe it was going to hurt, but she was _going_ to enjoy it, an assumption which was only _confirmed_ as Winter _forced_ her down onto the desk again, this time face-up.

"Now then…" Winter leaned over Yang with a coarse whisper, summoning a third glyph to bind Yang's right ankle, "Let's see how _flexible_ you are…"

Yang's blood ran cold at that suggestion in all the best possible ways. She was strong, toned, but her muscles were _tight,_ and as Winter's glyph raised her ankle above level with the desk and kept going, she felt the tension really set in. Yang gritted her teeth and whimpered as Winter ran her hands up her bare stomach and groped at her supple breasts, Yang's leg pulled up vertically and now bein bent _still farther_ back. Yang whined as her toes on her left foot were drawn off the floor by the way Winter's glyph ultimately folded her body, pulling her right knee closer and closer to Yang's shoulder. What was more, Winter's glyph ensured Yang's leg remained _straight_ all the while, making the strain shoot up Yang's leg and up her spine. Yang groans, body shuddering as her hair began to faintly glow and her eyes twingged red.

"You're doing well Cadet…" Winter husks, pinching Yang's nipples as another glyph shimmers to life around Yang's left ankle now, beginning to lift it as Yang's right leg was pressed flush to her shoulder, "And I'm going to enjoy making you _scream…_ "

Yang bit her lip and groaned, mind going fuzzy as Want streamed from her and Winter forcibly spread her wide, her folds quivered in want, and as Yang's ankles were fixed to the back edge of the desk, Winter stepped back to admire her work.

Leaving her buxom blonde _pretzel_ to quiver and whine, Winter licked her lips and traced Yang's folds with one finger and then lifted it to her lips to _taste,_ "Yes… I do think you're ready now…"

"R-Ready for… for what…?" Yang mewled, impatient for satisfaction but unwilling to anger her mistress.

Winter snapped her fingers, and a smaller glyph flickered to life over her own clit and began to spin, "One of my favorite tricks… It's not only the _male_ recruits that need my _services_ as a morale specialist…"

Yang's eyes open wide and her jaw drops as, at the lowest end of her vision, a cock – a shockingly large one at that – began to emerge from the spinning sigil. When all was said and done, the thing had to be a foot long, and a dizzying three _inches_ thick, and the mere sight of it sent a tingle up Yang's spine.

"H-How…?"

Winter stroked the prodigious shaft above her womanhood and grinned, "This belonged to a Beowolf… You should be big enough to take it.. .but you won't be _walking_ out of here…"

"O-Oh my… my fucking god…" Yang began to shake violently now, though she was beginning to lose track of whether or not it was anticipation or _fear_ that she was feeling now, but she was sure of _one_ thing: _she did want it…_ And she was going to have it either way.

Winter placed a hand beside Yang's head and used the other to take a firm hold of her new cock to line it up. Yang whimpred and twitched as the huge, girthy head of the member brushed against her folds a few times, but that couldn't prepare her for what it would feel like _inside her._ When Winter pushed inside her, Yang's vision was not just blurred, but it nearly went _black_ as every muscle in her body spasmed at the force of the enormous intrusion into her pussy. She wasn't a virgin anymore, granted, but with the sheer size of the _monster_ Winter was filling her with, she may as well have been. Her walls went from slick and trembling with want to _stretched_ beyond her limits in seconds. Shockes went up and down her spine and she squirmed and writhed, none of her muscles able to relax as her nerves ignited in a firestorm of blissful agony.

And Winter had only pushed the massive cock a third of the way inside her.

As Yang's heart hammered in her chest and her body _convulsed_ in response to the _railing_ she was going through, Winter was shuddering in a mix of predatory lust and base physical pleasure, thrusting into Yang over and over again, deeper by just a little each time. Yang squeaked and whined each time, breath hitching and moaning as she took each and every thrust. She could have sworn she was bleeding a little, but she had no way to chech, and she didn't care either way – she didn't have room to care with that huge _thing_ inside her forcing any and all rational thought aside to make more room for pleasure, and pain, and more pleasure, and _OH MY FUCKING GOD SO BIG!_

Yang _screamed_ louder than she'd thought possible when Winter suddenly _slammed_ her cock to the hilt and Yang's back arced completely off the table. It felt like it went on forever inside her, but what was more, the base of it was _bigger, and-_

" _FUCK!"_ Not only was the base of Winter's cock _bigger_ than the rest of the shaft, but it was _growing,_ a lupine knot spreading Yang even wider as winter's thrusts grew faster, sloppier, and more excited. Yang's walls would have clamped if they could have contracted at all around the summoned shaft, but she climaxed all the same, her juices more a dribble onto the desk than a squirt as what was left of her brain went blank all over again as Winter claimed her, and claimed her, and _claimed her,_ that indescribably huge knot stretched her already abused pussy tremendously, pressing forcefully against all of her walls, making her cum again and again and _again_ on each and every thrust. Each time her eyes flashed red and her hair shimmered gold, her whole body tensing and finally, _finally_ relaxing on Winter's every driving thrust, though it was more out of sheer exhaustion than anything else that the tension left her muscles.

Dimly, Yang managed the awareness that Winter was fucking her faster and faster over time, but after being made to cum for what felt like the dozenth time, Yang was almost numb. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, and the heat pent up in her core by Winter's cock was more a huge well of bubbling pleasure that she was slowly drowning in. Then Winter groaned, the more experienced woman finally reaching her own limit, but to Yang's surprise, she found that she had _one more_ mind-shattering orgasm left in her, ready to positively _wrack_ her body as a flood of heat filled her from Winter's cock, and the glyphs binding her limbs all shattered at once now that Winter herself was finally worn out.

"F-Fuck … oh _fuck… s-shit…_ " Yang half-panted, half slurred, her every muscled twitching, most of them not answering any demand she made of them to move, "D-Did you just… A-Am I gonna…?"

Winter shook her head, her cock disappearing as she ran a finger over Yang's widely spread, if now vacant womanhood to collect some of the 'seed' seeping from Yang on a finger and raising it to show Yang as it evaporated, just like the cock, "I assure you you're quite alright _cadet~_ The full experience with none of the consequences; believe me, I would know…"

Seeing this and sighing with relief, Yang completely collapsed, going limp as a ragdoll, the last of her energy spent, " _Fuck..._ I can't feel my…. Anything…."

"Well, almost none of the consequences…" Winter chuckles, "I do have a wheelchair you can borrow if you need it… Just be happy I didn't use the _alpha…"_


	15. Ice Cream Sunday

**Hello and welcome once again to Playtime with Snow White. For this chapter, we're going to play with a little Ice Cream, and maybe hinting at things to come… maybe… Hopefully you enjoy, and as always, any feedback is appreciated.**

Weiss smiled as she slowly, deliberately and with an almost _sexual_ relish parted her lips around a big, _firm_ spoonful of her three-scoop ice cream, wantonly showing off for any and all to see. She wasn't in private – where would have been the fun in that? – and _everybody_ stared, from disapproving mother s to wide-eyed little girls unable to resist telling her how pretty she was, to say nothing of each and every man and boy so much as passing by the little open-air ice cream parlor in downtown Vale. She had decided to take a personal day off from both Beacon and her show, but no matter how much she resolved to relax, she couldn't resist her newfound _urge_ to show off. It didn't hurt that she was so very _obviously_ recognized by quite a few of her current spectators. True, she had gone out in her shortest possible skirt that she could get away with in public, and no, she hadn't _needed_ to wear that _one_ spaghetti-strap top that just barely kept her breasts from spilling free, but she _wanted to._ Ever since she'd come _clean,_ Weiss just wanted to wear all the most risqué pieces of her wardrobe all the time – she'd even traded out her typical boots for the most suggestive pair of 'fuck me' heels she owned.

Weiss smiled, licking her lips and casting a wink to one particularly slack-jawed girl across the café. It was strange to think about it, butt there, eating her ice cream, being ogled by dozens of strangers, she felt as powerful as she ever did on the battlefield. She could just tug the neckline of her top down a little more and had _anything_ she wanted of _anyone_ at the parlor. The mere thought of it sent shivers up her spine and-

Weiss swallowed, squeezing her thighs together suddenly, "Shit… _"_ Weiss whined under her breath, forcing herself to maintain her 'come hither~' smile all the while. She'd worked herself up a little too much… She swallowed, and then she swallowed again, forcing herself to finish her ice cream, fixing her gaze on the same awed wallflower as she did, if only to try and fool herself into thinking she didn't have _quite so much_ of an audience to tickle her inner exhibitionist. Unfortunately, that particular wallflower was really cute, with her strawberry eyes, chestnut hair, and adorable blouse… Weiss could get used to the idea off ofering more… private performances…

 _NO!_ Weis shook her head, forcing down another bite of her dessert, _Save it for the show! Or at least… when you're…_ Her spoon clattered against her empty bowl as she idly scooped for the next bite, not having noticed that she'd finished her bowl, _Oh… well… I guess that's one hurtle out of the way, still…_ She glanced at the little wallflower again, and licked her lips anew, "Maybe I could… go for a warm up…"

Standing from her seat and casting that one lucky wallflower a little wink before she turned to leave. Slipping into more of a _strut_ than a walk as she took her leave, she didn't head for Beacon – too far – and she couldn't go for her penthouse either, much for the same reason. No, the lady's room at the café would have to suffice for a quick fix. Fortunately, the 'Snowdrift' Atlesian style ice cream parlor borrowed more than its confectionary stylings from her homeland, and Weiss was pleased to find that cleanliness was another authentic touch of the place, even in its restrooms.

Weiss smiled at her own reflection in the wall-mounted mirror, positively beaming with the self-assurance she'd only begun to feel since her independence. Bracing her hands on the counter, Weiss leaned forward and winked to herself, bending forward just so to flash herself some cleavage. She really didn't want to wait until her next stream to feel herself up-

Weiss caught her breath with a start as the door behind her opened, and in the mirror Weiss saw her lucky little Plain Jane walk in. Weiss grinned at the sight. _Plain Jan's got nice hips actually…_

Weiss imagined just laying her hands on those lovely hips, grabbing a perfect stranger and making her day. Then Plain Jane passed out of view behind Weiss's own reflection, and an instant later, Weiss was startled to find a warm body pressed against her back. A svelte little hand reaches around her and presses a small, _Vibrating_ object to her breast, right over her nipple through the dangerously thin fabric. Weiss gasped in pleasure, as not only was she expertly treated Weiss to persistent nipple-stimulation , rubbing tiny circles about the huntresses rapidly stiffening peaks, while at the same time another hand slid down the front of Weiss's skirt.

 _O-Oh my god…_ Weiss's hands gripped the counter like a vice as her knees grew weak, her assailant's fingers rubbing over her panties now, _A-am I… being… raped!?_

No sooner had that horrible thought crossed Weiss's mind than did the molestation cease though, leaving Weiss heaving breath after breath as she rounded on her… attacker…? Weiss Blinked, then blinked again. One instant, she was looking at the Plain Jane from outside, and the next… "N-Neo!?"

The colorful vixen cocked her head with a wink and blew a kiss, "I go by _'Cherry'_ online _'Snow white~'_ " She whispers, "And I'm a _huge_ fan…"

"Cherry… _Wait- CherryyOnTop!?_ " Weiss demands, eyes wide in realization, "But you're…"

"On the straight and- well… _bi-curious_ and narrow~," Neo grinned stepping close again and pressing herself against Weiss, and Weiss against the counter, "The boss and I decided to go into business for ourselves~"

"You mean _Roman-,_ "

" _HatMan30+~_ "

Weiss shivered at the thought, but swallowed her distaste, though she was unable to keep an uncomfortable look from her face, "I… see…"

"So…" Neo asks, suddenly coy, "We were wondering if you would want to work with us on a show….?"

"I don't think…" But the summary rejection died on Weiss's lips as she looked down over Neo…She was grinning _up_ at Weiss, batting her eyelashes. The smaller girl's deceptively modest attire nonetheless alluring in the way it hugged her figure, which she pressed against Weiss suggestively.

"I… don't think I want anything to do with… with Roman Torchwick…" Weiss completed her thought at some length, "For business _or_ pleasure…"

Neo chuckles lifting her knee to the counter next to Weiss as she reaches up to caress Weiss's cheek, "Silly…" She whispers, "Roman is _all mine… don't you ever forget it…_ But I just want you to play with _me~_ "

"Is that so…?" Weiss mulled it over. Neo did have an… _appealing_ offer on the table after all… Or the counter, as it were… and Weiss smirked, running her fingers up Neo's thigh, "Then I agree… _on one condition…_ "

"Oh?" Neo smiled devilishly, speaking the single word with her lips _millimeters_ from Weiss's throat.

"We do it at _my place…_ "

"Oh _fine…_ " Neo cooes into Weiss's ear, "But only if I get to do _you_ here and now…"

"Wha-AAH! _MMMM!Mmmmm…_ " Weiss cried out in surprise and sudden pleasure as, with her acquiescence to Weiss's own demand, Neo very aggressively made one of her own in the form of a four-inch long toy unceremoniously _plunged_ into Weiss's pussy after her panties were effortlessly brushed aside by the vixen's dexterous fingers. In a single _instant_ Weiss had gone from controlling the situation to violated and _loving it_ as the full length of the toy was pushed inside her and began to vibrate just in time for Neo to remove her hand and set Weiss's panties right again. Her startled cry devolved into a sexual moan, and then to a simpering _mewl,_ her limbs going weak, priming her for compliance as Neo manhandled her to turn and face the mirror instead, forcing her to look into her own blushing visage.

 _Wait… why are my breasts…?_ Weiss languidly wondered in an incomplete thought, only for it to be broken off as something firm was pressed to her ass. Somewhere in the hazy intervening heartbeats of time Neo had pulled Weiss''s shirt down to bare the former heiress' breasts to the mirror, but she didn't have long to ponder this fact before Neo's mercifully lubed strap-on was forced into her ass. Weiss's eyes shot wide in the mirror and her body jerked as her ass was impaled with the toy. Her breasts bounced as she shook from the abrupt intrusions to her body, and Neo didn't let her recover or brace herself before pulling back and thrusting again.

Weiss had been fucked in the ass before of course, whether by one of her teammates, her machine, or simply by pushing toys into herself that first time, but _this…_ this was different. Getting literally _taken_ by surprise by a perfect stranger – former _enemy even – was almost_ rape save for the fact that Weiss found herself really, _really_ into it… Granted, as the continuous vibrations shot through her womanhood and she continued to take it up the asss over and over, she dimly thought that she'd still rather top, but the idea of _fucking in a public space_ was more appealing than she would have thought, and she was all the hotter for it. The very idea that literally _anyone_ could walk in to watch her have sex first-hand… _Make a note of that for- FUCK YES!_

Weiss's body convulsed as she was driven over the edge, her walls clamping around the vibrator inside her, and while her head spun, _apparently_ her body sup too, because next she knew, she was facing Neo again in time to feel both the vibrator and strap-on were abruptly removed from Weiss's holes, only for the strap-on to be violently _thrust_ back into her – her pussy this time. Weiss's head immediately jerked backward as the hard tip of the toy ran firmly along her front wall on its way to her depths, and a fresh shiver went up her spine as she felt a set of lips suckling at her left nipple. Her leg was lifted over Neo's shoulder, and she whimpered in pleasure as on the left she felt her milk being suckled from her teat and on the right she was squeezed and fondled, milking her onto the floor. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily to let her heart keep up with the vigorous working over she was taking, and as her body shook, her shoe fell off her upraised foot, revealing her curled toes.

"F-Fu… _FUCK! FUCK ME M-,_ "

As fortune – or perhaps _misfortune_ for some – might have it, it was precisely as Weiss was exhorting for still more that the bathroom door swung open again, admitting a certain cape-wearing huntress in training. Ruby stopped cold in her tracks at the sight, eyes wide as saucers as her jaw hit the floor, "I-I… um… Weiss… You're uh… Funny seeing… um…"

Bleary-eyed, Weiss forced herself to look Ruby's way with a dopey smile on her face, Neo not halting her stroke for anything, and consequently Weiss's whole body continued to jerk and heave as she tried to address her partner, ""H-Hi there… R-Ru- _BEEE!_ " Weiss squealed as Neo made her cum, once more shattering her wits, but little had actually _needed_ saying anyway, and a decidedly flushed Ruby turned and bolted, spluttering apologies.

"B-Bye~"

* * *

Weiss hummed to herself with a contented smile as she brushed her hair in front of her vanity mirror later that evening. Everyone had made their way to her suite for an impromptu session – including her special guest – and she was _very_ much looking forward to streaming that night. Unfortunately, going by the way she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, Yang was not so ecstatic.

"Weiss are you _crazy!?_ "

"Yang calm down-," Weiss responded without interrupting her grooming, but Yang wouldn't have it.

"That girl's – _Neo works for Torchwhick! –_ she's one of the-,"

"They're trying to do something more legitimate with they're… talents… I see no reason not to lend a hand, as successful as we are here,"

"Ruby said she _raped you_ in a public bathroom!"

"That… was impromptu… certainly… but nonetheless enjoyable…" Weiss adjusted the subject, "Besides… I like to think of it as an audition…"

"Yeah? Well I don't want her _'auditioning '_ me by surprise!" Yang objected, though she was losing a little steam, "N-No matter how cute she is in a nightgown…"

Weiss grinned , setting down her hairbrush now, " _That's_ the spirit- but remember~" Weiss walked behind Yang on the way to the door, pinching the buxom blonde's ass as she passed, "You're _Schnee_ property now, so don't go wandering unless Winter or I tell you too~"

"I-I Wasn't- N-not even a … I mean…" Yang stammered as Weiss left the bathroom and let the door swing shut behind her with a smirk.

Loud moaning – Blake's specifically – could be heard from the guest bedroom as Weiss walked by, and with a roll of the eyes, Weiss flicked her wrist and shut the door with a glyph on her way to the master bedroom-turned-studio. The Supplements Weiss used to ensure she continued producing milk for her show had really done a number on Blake, as she was _still_ just a step shy of heat from that one dose, and gratifying her urges was really putting poor Ruby through her paces. Weiss had of course taken the liberty of setting the pair up with their own stream feed – no sense in being stingy after all, either with her friends or her viewers – But at the present, Weiss was intent on enjoying her own stream as she approached her closed bedroom door with a grin.

"Payback time~"

As the door opened, Neo was sitting on Weiss's bed, as expected, pink nighty and all, with a deceptively innocent smile on her face. She wouldn't be talking for the duration of the show, or so she'd intended – what with her 'cute mute' stage persona – but as much as Weiss _had_ enjoyed Neo's _'audition,'_ Yang did have a point; Neo had been too brash for Weiss to simply let it pass. Even setting that aside, now that she was out as Weiss Schnee on the show, there were certain… indulgences she could engage in that she couldn't when she was incognito…

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked with an innocent smile to match Neo's, and every bit as insincere.

Neo simply nods in answer with a wink that said ' _bring it.'_

 _Oh I will…_ Weiss thought in answer as she turned on both the stationary camera and her Kino before climbing onto the bed next to Neo, "Hi everybody~"

' _Oh my god is that…?_ ' _HatMan's_ surprise was obvious, and Weiss shot Neo a sidelong glance.

 _Somebody didn't tell the boss…_

'I know you've got your whole team in on the show…' Hot chocolate piped in, _'But who's this cutie?'_

Weiss grinned to the fixed camera as the Kino hovered for arear view, "I'm glad you Asked _HotChocolate-, " Or should I say Coco~_ "Because my special guest tonight …" She put her right arm over Neo's shoulders, "Is _Cherry~_ Remember her from chat? She's also got her own show that I'm sure _some_ of you have seen like I have,"

Neo beamed to camera, waving.

"She doesn't talk much though…" Weiss continued, reaching down to suddenly squeeze one of Neo's nipples through her nightgown to elicit a squeak, "But we're gonna see if we can't _make her_ tonight~" Neo's eyes widen and her attention snaps to Weiss. Clearly there was a world of difference between fucking on camera and forcing her to break character, but Weiss ignored the startled look and continued playing to her audience, "You see, _Cherry_ here has been a _very bad girl… And bad girls get punished~_ "

Neo's eyes took on a genuine look of alarm now, but the chat was all cheering, and like that, Weiss resolved to go through with her little revenge scheme. Weiss snapped her fingers and a set of glyphs flickered to life, binding Neo Hand and foot. With a wave of the hand, Weiss's glyphs lifted Neo to hover over the bed face down toward the mounted camera, only to have her wide-eyed look of shock covered by a blindfold. The smaller girl trembled, mouth hanging agape as she was suspended and now blindfolded, and seeing just how complete her power over Neo now was, a shiver of anticipation coursed through Weiss.

With an almost predatory glint in her eye, Weiss leaned in to Neo's ear and whispered, "The safe word is _'Ice cream~_ ' _"_

Seeming to calm down a little with the clear presentation of Weiss's intentions and managed to nod, steadying herself somewhat, but she didn't _say_ a word.

Her premise established, Weiss stepped away from the bed for a moment to go to her chest of drawers and select her props for the evening's performance. A riding crop… a strap-on… probably more other toys than ere strictly necessary… But one could excuse a lapse of moderation for revenge's sake…

Walking back into view of the camera, Weiss smiled, tapping the underside of Neo's chin with the crop, "Now then… we're gonna play… Would you believe this cute little thing _jumped me_ in a bathroom?" Weiss mused aloud, rotating Neo with her glyphs to face the Kino now, "So now _you_ lovely ladies and gentlemen get to watch me get _even~_ " As she finished the sentence in a lilting singsong voice, Weiss reached forward and yanked Neo's panties down, exposing her bare backside to the main camera, "Let's start with twenty lashes?"

Neo squeaked again, and Weiss held up a hand to her ear with a smirk, but Neo would not be _bluffed_ into surrender it seemed, So Weiss would have to follow through. Smirking and winking to camera, Weiss drew back the riding crop and then swatted it across Neo's ass. The effect was as instant as it was on point – a quiet little yelp and a sudden _jerk_ of Neo's whole body, but not a word was to be had out of her mouth.  
 _I'm gonna enjoy this…_ Weiss's grin broadened, "Hear that everybody? We're gonna have to _punish_ poor _Cherry_ until she learns her lesson~"

Both Weiss's audience and the handful of newcomers from _'Cherry's_ stream that Weiss didn't recognize by username cheered as she _spanked_ Neo again, and _again,_ Each time Neo let up another squeak, and a fresh jerk and shudder coursed through her, but she wouldn't give the word. Ten lashes, twenty, by the time Weiss had administered _thirty_ lashes to Neo's backside, she was reddened and whimpering but remained stubbornly tight-lipped, and Weiss was forced to admit to herself that she preferred to be on the _receiving_ end of this sort of sadism – if only from Winter, and she lowered the riding crop, idly tracing circles around Neo's folds as she pondered what to do next. She enjoyed the way Neo whined and twitched, but Weiss _really_ wanted to make sure to replace all of Neo's _smug_ with _respect_ when she looked at the debauched Heiress in future… but how? Unless…

 _One good turn deserves another…_

Smirking, Weiss moved back to her drawer, fishing out a strap-on toy – not her largest, but up there – and put it on before returning to her subject, manipulating the glyphs to position the struggling Neo on her knees before Weiss. Weiss grabbed a fistful of Neo's hair and rocked her hips forward, rubbing the tips of her strap on against Neo's left cheek, and then the right, "Open your mouth _Cherrry~_ "

Neo swallowed, but to Weiss's surprise, obeyed, parting her lips around the head of Weiss's toy. Lickign her lips, Weiss pushes her toy into Neo's mouth. Neo did her best to suck moaning softly around the toy, but Weiss was determined to make her work, and so she pushed deeper and deeper. Neo swallowed again as the toy was pushed deeper into her mouth, only stopping at the back of her throat before Weis began to pull back and bobbing Neo's head back and forth. Weiss winked to the Kino as it cycled around before pushing to the hilt into Neo's throat for one last push before pulling out suddenly leaving Neo to gasp and splutter. Weiss stood, swiveling Neo with her glyphs even as Neo looked over her shoulder –Weiss imagined Neo to be blinking under her blindfold – but Weiss offered no explanation before _Thrusting_ her strap-on straight into Neo's unprepared ass. Neo yelped in surprise, body jerking as she was roughly spread around the thick toy, mercifully slickened by it's time in her own mouth. Her tongue began to hang from her mouth more and more with each thrust, and she moaned a little louder as Weiss reached around her to grope her breasts as well. Weiss rolled Neo's nipples between her fingers to elicit little squeals and whimpers, but after a minute of this and a half dozen more thrusts, she concluded that this too was not enough to break Neo, and so without breaking her stroke, Weiss reached over to her box and selected another toy.

In much the same way Neo had surprised Weiss earlier in the day, Weiss waited for the _perfect_ moment, and when next she drew back her hips, nearly withdrawing the strap-on from Neo's ass, instead of allowing Neo the heartbeat to brace herself for the next thrust, she plunged the second toy into Neo's pussy and flicked on the vibrator. It was more the surprise than anything else that drew the sudden, much louder yelp from Neo, but Weiss made sure to change that by thrusting back into Neo's ass with her strap-on even as she reached for a third toy. Again Weiss waited to pull back with her hips before forcing Neo to take the second vibrating toy in her pussy, transmuting her unprepared _yelp_ into a scream as the _stretching_ forced the tiny vixen over the edge, her juices gushing around the toys as her body fell slack. Grinning in satisfaction, Weiss pulled out of Neo's ass and lined up her strap-on with the smaller girl's pussy, leaning forward to place a possessive kiss on the back of Neo's neck, but as the toy brushed against Neo's folds and the other toys, Neo broke.

"I-Ice… cream…." Neo whimpered, hanging her head in defeat, her body wracked with shudders.

Weiss grinned, "Good girl… It's important to learn your lessons…"

"Mmmhmmm…" Neo whimpered as Weiss's glyphs dissipated, letting her cling to the bedside for support now.

' _I'm disappointed Cherry…'_ HatMan30+ jeered, _'What happened to you?'_

' _Hot-damn Snow… hell of a mean streak…'_ HotChocolate remarked.

Weiss just winked to camera reading those comments in particular among dozens, "Play nice, or you might get punished too~"


End file.
